Parallel Dimensions
by DivineSpiritual
Summary: Razor and T-Bone find themselves in an entire different dimension where instead of kat kind is in charge, a strange race called humans is dominant. Luckily the two kats befriend a young human girl, who agrees to hide them after they saved her. Will Chris cope with letting the SWAT Kats go home after becoming close to them; especially Razor? And what of the strange portal? R/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**At first, I was going to be posting on my archive for stories. But I decided to do both cause why not? Anyway, I thought it was time I posted the first chapter of the first story in the series of SWAT Kats I'm writing. I honestly hope you all enjoy. I will try to continue other stories like There Be Pirates. I have been messing with the next chapter on that.**_

* * *

"All systems are functional, buddy."

"I would hope so, T-Bone, considering I was careful into installing those new upgrades."

Flying high over Megakat City's tall buildings late at night was the SWAT Kats, Razor and T-Bone. The two were testing out the Turbokat's new upgrades. T-Bone was of course excited to try out the newest turbo thrusters. He loved flying faster and higher. Razor in the meantime was looking forward to using his better visor. The radar on it was enhanced that allowed him to see for miles around the city. No way would any villain be out of his sight.

"Man I can fly forever in the Turbokat." T-Bone sighed in content as he leaned back in his seat.

"I would too, but we do have a job back at the Salvage Yard you know." Razor said with a small smile.

"Did you have to be such a buzzkill?"

T-Bone started grumbling under his breath. Razor simply shrugged and looked out to the side. It honestly would not hurt for them to fly for another hour or so. Today had been pretty slow. No villain sightings and just a few customers that came to get their cars looked over. This is why the two young tomkats decided to spend the rest of the evening flying around in the Turbokat. It was hard to believe that a couple years have passed since they had decided to become superheroes.

Their slick black jet always lightened up their moods. It was nice to just fly around and not worry about criminals trying to take over their city for once. However, the light attitude wasn't going to last for very long.

"Attention all Enforcer unites!" A voice rang out through the police scanner in the Turbokat. T-Bone and Razor snapped to attention, "We just had a break in at Megakat Vault! Sources say it was Chop Shop! All unites, prepare for battle!"

"Chop Shop? Again? Man, I am so done with that hyena!" T-Bone growled in frustration.

Razor shook his head while shrugging. So much for this being a quiet night of flying around; the Turbokat flew off towards the Megakat Vault. By the time the vigilante duo arrived on the scene, Commander Feral and his Enforcers were already trying to shoot down a jet. It was Chop Shop all right.

"Chop Shop, you're under arrest!" Feral shouted to the criminal.

"Oh? Is that so, Commander? Then come and get me!" Chop Shop let out a manic laugh and used a few of his missiles to shoot down a few Enforcer helicopters.

"Coming up on him, do you have a lock on him yet, Sure Shot?" T-Bone questioned to his partner as he flew towards Chop Shop.

"Steady T-Bone. I'm about to." Razor put down his visor and could see the perfect spot to shoot down Chop Shop's jet, "Locked. One missile away!"

At his words, he let loose one missile straight for Chop Shop. However, the crazy hyena saw it and he used his own missile to take it down, "Nice try, SWAT Kats, but it will take more than just a lousy missile to put me down!" He laughed once more and sent a few turbo blades straight for the Turbokat.

T-Bone gasped and managed to dodge a few of them. One however scrapped against the side, "Crud!" T-Bone snarled in frustration.

"That will take me a week to get out. Now I'm really mad!" Razor too was losing his patience and made way to shoot another missile.

Chop Shop smirked when he saw the Turbokat coming up at him, "That's it, come right this way." He whispered and when the black jet was nearly behind him, he pushed a button to let loose another missile.

"Cripes!" T-Bone gasped and turned the Turbokat to fly straight upwards. The missile however was following right behind them.

"Great, it's a heat seeking missile!" Razor said when he noticed it was following them.

"We're gonna have to lose it somehow!" T-Bone tried to go faster, but the missile was still gaining.

"As long as we don't go to Plan Z, T-Bone." Razor could feel his stomach churning from T-Bone making a lot of spins and turns.

The missile still was on their tail. Chop Shop laughed to see the SWAT Kats trying to get away from his heat seeking missile, "So long, SWAT Kats, and as for you, Feral." Chop Shop turned his attention back to the remaining Enforcers that were still trying to shoot him down.

"Uncle, what do we do?" Felina questioned her uncle and turned her helicopter from being blown up by another missile.

"We must keep firing until we have him, Felina!" Feral ordered and he had taken notice that the SWAT Kats were trying to get away from the missile Chop Shop had put on them. He didn't know if he should be worried or nervous. This was his chance to finally take down a criminal without the SWAT Kats interfering. But even he wouldn't wish any harm on those two.

In the meantime, "I can't shake this thing! Razor, we have to go to Plan Z!" T-Bone said and Razor shook his head,

"No way! I may have a better idea to get this thing off our tail!" the smaller SWAT Kat retorted. He was clearly bent on not having to go with that plan.

"What are you up to?" T-Bone questioned and made yet another turn to keep the missile from hitting them straight on.

"Fly near Chop Shop!"

"What?"

"Just do it!"

T-Bone turned the Turbokat back to where Chop Shop was currently flying. He pushed the jet to maximum thrust to gain more speed. The three engines roared to life and the Turbokat was nearing the jet Chop Shop was flying. The missile was nearly upon them. The hyena was busy laughing and taking down more Enforcers that he had not noticed the black jet flying at him at great speeds.

Just as the missile was about to finally take down the Turbokat, T-Bone made a quick turn to fly right up in order to avoid Chop Shop. Chop Shop let out a cry of surprise at the sudden appearance of the black jet. He stared after the Turbokat, but he didn't have time to ponder what just happened. His own missile collided with his jet and it blew off a good portion of it away.

"No!" He screamed and immediately ejected out of his jet. Just in time for his jet blew up in a matter of seconds.

He landed on the top of a building nearby and the Enforcer helicopters surrounded him in an instant.

"Bingo! Guess he didn't expect to have his own missile fire back on him." Razor chuckled warmly.

"All I can say is that we were close to biting the bullet." T-Bone sighed in relief.

"Yeah. But at least we didn't have to go to Plan Z." Razor winked at his partner, who just laughed mockingly.

"Time to go to jail for you, Chop Shop." Feral said and put handcuffs on the hyena's claws.

"This isn't over yet." Chop Shop laughed harshly.

"Looks like it's over to me." T-Bone said causing both criminal and the Commander to look up.

The SWAT Kats were hovering nearby and Felina waved at them, "Thanks for the help, guys."

"No problem, Lieutenant." T-Bone gave her a thumbs up.

"Yes, thanks to you two, hot shots, Megakat City has a big mess to clean up." Feral pointed to wreckage that was from Chop Shop's jet down below in the streets.

"Whatever you say, Commander." T-Bone rolled his eyes before he had the Turbokat start to fly higher into the air.

Feral silently growled as he watched the jet fly away. Felina merely shook her head. She really wished her uncle and the SWAT Kats would just get along already. But the chances of that happening were rather slim.

Razor rubbed his head, "Glad that was over quick," he sighed and looked down. A frown appeared on his face when he noticed the fuel gage, "And good thing too, because we're almost out of fuel."

"Must have happened when we were trying to get away from that heat seeking missile." T-Bone recalled the event.

"Guess we better get back to the Hanger and fuel up. Not to mention I have to work on getting the scratch out of the Turbokat." Razor shook his head. He wasn't exactly looking forward to that.

"Why don't we just call it a night when we get back? It is getting late anyway." T-Bone suggested and continued to fly towards the Salvage Yard.

Razor agreed with his partner. He was looking forward to getting some sleep. Had both kats not been quiet, Razor would not have probably thought he heard something off in the distant. A frown formed on his face and he turned his head to use his visor as a scanner. For a long moment, he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Maybe he was just hearing things. He was about to turn his head back when his ears picked it up again. And this time, T-Bone heard it too.

"Hey Razor, you hear that?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to figure out where it's coming from." Razor narrowed his eyes as he continued to scan around all of Megakat city they were flying through. After a minute, the sound came again and it seemed to be on top of them this time.

"Whoa!" T-Bone's cry caused Razor to look forward and he gasped in shock.

Out of nowhere, something that looked like a swirling tornado cloud appeared in front of them. Except, instead of it looking like a normal storm cloud, it was glowing, yellow, and it seemed nearly identical to one of the Pastmaster's time portals.

"Where the heck did that come from?" T-Bone shouted and made way to steer clear of whatever appeared in front of them.

"You got me, T-Bone! Just try to avoid it!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

The tabby kat turned the Turbokat in time to avoid flying into the swirling portal like hole. Just as they were in the clear, the strange vortex vanished, "That was strange." Razor whispered as he turned to look behind him.

"I'll say. Just what was that?"

"It kinda looked like one of the Pastmaster's time portals but…that thing was yellow."

"Yeah, and his are purple," T-Bone looked below and could see the citizens of Megakat city were still going about on their daily business, "No one has seemed to notice it."

"I seriously doubt that both you and I would have imagined that up."

"Well, we're both tired from that run in with Chop Shop. Let's get home and rest up. Besides, Scaredy Kat is going to be on in a minute." T-Bone said as he continued to fly towards their home.

"Ugh, T-Bone, have you ever thought of watching something else for once?" Razor questioned while rolling his eyes and he lifted his visor.

"Come on, Scaredy Kat is totally funny!"

"You must be the only kat who thinks that."

The two best friends started a small argument that they failed to notice a similar yellow vortex appeared right in front of them again.

"Crud!" T-Bone had turned to see it and he made way to steer away. However, this time, he wasn't so lucky. The strong winds from the yellow vortex started to pull them inside, "Razor, hang on!"

Razor felt his stomach do a flip when they entered into the portal. It was like they were riding in one of those spinning rides at a fair. It was making the smaller SWAT Kat want to throw up. T-Bone tried to keep the Turbokat steady but it was no use.

Finally the ride was over as soon it started. The two kats were freed of the portal and T-Bone growled as he was in control of flying again, "Well, that was weird."

"If that was a time portal, are we in the past or future?" Razor asked and began to take in his surroundings.

"Well…not sure honestly." T-Bone too began to scan out of the jet and he took noticed that the buildings below were different to Megakat city.

Razor put down his visor again and scanned the area. As he did, his frown deepened, "T-Bone, I think we may have a big problem here."

"What big problem? Other than fact we went through some portal and are now in a different city, what could possibly be a big problem?" T-Bone challenged his co-pilot.

"You're right; we're not in Megakat city. In fact, I don't know what this place is."

The lights below in the city gave off an indication that it was full of life. No one below seemed to notice the black jet flying above in the night sky. Razor scanned an area down closer and his eyes widen when he took noticed of the figures. That can't be right.

"This is odd."

"What?"

"These…citizens I'm looking through my visor. They don't look at all like kats."

"Excuse me?" T-Bone dared to lower the Turbokat down towards the city. Once he did, he could see that his partner was right. He barely can see the figures walking below, but none looked like kats. None of these things had tails or kat like features. What the heck were they?

"We are definitely not in Megakat City anymore." Razor said softly.

"Gee ya think?" T-Bone sighed in irritation and flew the Turbokat back into the air, "What are we going to do?"

"Well, I don't think it will be safe to land in the city. We better find a hiding spot or something."

"And just where are we going to find that?" Razor didn't blame T-Bone for feeling upset. They were after all just sucked into some unknown portal and now they were trapped in a new strange world with no way of getting back.

The clever tom started to wrack his brain for ideas. It had to be some place that no one would really look. He turned his head to the left and saw a large park not too far away, "Head for that park." He pointed and T-Bone obeyed.

The two kats decided that the deepest part of the forest was their best bet of not being noticed. After all, they had no idea of what to make of this strange world and the creatures that inhabited it. T-Bone managed to land the Turbokat safely within the trees. Once he powered the jet down, he turned to Razor,

"So what do we do now? We can't fly forever anyway since we're low on fuel as it is." he questioned and Razor pondered for a moment,

"First of all, we might as well see if we can grab a bite to eat. Who knows how long we're going to be here."

"Just where are we going to get food? I don't know about you, but there is no way you and I are marching into that city with those strange creatures like we belong here. They would probably either kill us or who knows what?" T-Bone rebutted the idea.

Razor could see his partner had a good point. He sighed and tried to think of something. He looked back at T-Bone, "Well, we can ride on the cyclotron through the city."

"Wait what? Are you crazy?"

"No. When I was looking out in the city, these creatures were riding in vehicles that aren't that much different to what we drive back at home. And since it's so dark out, I don't think anyone is going to be looking closely at what we look like. Not to mention, we'll be fast. We can just use this to observe around this place." Razor explained rather logically.

T-Bone listened and took note that his best friend had very good points. Besides, he was never the type to stay in one place for too long. Riding the cyclotron would probably make him feel more at ease. Finally, he spoke,

"Fine. Let's just hope your theory is right."

The two toms got ready to drive away in their cyclotron. Razor pushed a button on it to make it look more like a motorcycle and they drove off back towards the city. As they rode onto the street and blended in with other vehicles, T-Bone could see Razor had been right; the cars didn't look that much different to the vehicles back in their world. Razor used his sharp eyes to look upon the creatures they went by. It was hard to make out since they were going so fast, but he could see that they were not kats at all. There were no tails on them at all. Just what were they anyway?

"Razor, just how are we going to find anything to eat or get fuel without any of these…things noticing us? Plus, we don't even have any money." T-Bone asked and Razor sighed,

"I don't know, T-Bone. I really don't know."

For once he had no idea of how they were going to get out of this. Without that strange portal, they may not have any way of getting back home. How were they going to get by anyway? For the first time, both toms felt rather scared.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the second chapter. To be honest, I am glad that you guys are enjoying this so far. I hope to not let you guys down. But yes, Razor and T-Bone are now stuck in the human world. What's going to come of them?**_

* * *

"Ugh, what a crummy day."

A young girl at least 21 marched out of a building. She shook her head but immediately stopped all the while letting out a frustrated groan since she had a major headache going on. Moving her head so suddenly was only making it worse. She sighed as she tried to calm herself down. Getting agitated so late in the day wasn't going to help her at all. She looked down at her phone to see it was nearly ten at night.

She had been working late and she knew she needed the hours. The only problem is she really hated this job. The only good thing about it was that it paid the rent and food for her house. She was rather lucky for that considering she would be homeless right now if it weren't for this job.

"Just keep it together, Chris. One of these days, you will probably find what you are looking for." She sighed again before she turned and headed off towards where she parked her car.

Christina had been feeling rather down lately. She was still going to college but she had no idea what she wanted to do. She really had no goals in mind except to keep paying bills to get by. Her parents had left their house to her and she had been taking care of it ever since. Her younger brother was away on a trip so until he got back, she would have to look after the house by herself. She missed her family but she knew she had to move on.

"I wish the parking lot wasn't where it was." She muttered to herself.

She had to go down below the building she worked to get to her car. It was always so creepy especially when it was at nighttime. She could hear her shoes echoing throughout the concrete walls. She shivered and hurried faster to her car. That was when she thought she heard footsteps joining hers. She frowned and looked behind her. She saw nothing at first.

She turned to keep walking when she nearly ran into someone. She gasped and backed up. Upon seeing the familiar face, she let out a sigh of relief, "Well, you scared me, Greg." She said trying to calm her racing heart within her chest.

"Sorry, Chris. I just noticed you were getting off from work and I thought I stop by and see how you were doing." Greg was a rather attractive young man. Chris only knew him for a couple of weeks now. He just started working at her job and it was clear that he liked her. And not just as friends; he actually liked her more than just that.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired that's all. I really should get home. I'll see you at work okay?" Chris liked him as well, but not in the same way. She didn't feel he was her type.

"Uh sure. No problem. Have a good night." Greg watched her go before he sighed and turned to walk away.

Chris got inside her car and leaned her head back against her seat for the moment. She wanted to relax for the moment. Greg did after all scare her out of her wits just a few moments ago. She didn't want to turn him down, but it wasn't like she had any choice. She couldn't control how her feelings go. She hoped with all her might that he will someday understand. Besides, she had other things to worry about anyway.

She continued to sit in her car as she thought over her life. What was she doing? She had no goals at all for her future except to keep working her butt off to pay the bills. She really had no interest in things except maybe art and even that was just a hobby. Her brother was off doing something with his life and here she was just doing nothing. She hated this.

"I just…I wish something new would happen. I don't care what it is." Chris mentally slapped herself.

It was just wishful thinking. Nothing new ever happens with her. She really felt jealous that in the movies she watched, something new and exciting would happen. As much as it was rather cliché of her to think she would do something like a heroine did in those movies, she still wanted something like that. But this was reality, not fantasy. She might as well just get her head out of the clouds and just accept it. This thought made her depressed but she had to face it some time.

She made way to turn on her car when she saw a shadow go by at the corner of her eye. She turned to look and screamed in surprise when a dark figure came out of nowhere and opened her car door. She had no chance of protecting herself as strong hands grabbed her arms and pulled her roughly out. It was a large man, and he looked rather unfriendly. At least that's what she thought considering he was wearing a creepy looking Halloween mask to hide his identity. This only made her scream again.

"Shut up! Give me all your money, girly!"

"Money? I don't have any money!" Chris said in alarm.

"Wrong answer!" The man threw her to hard ground. Chris coughed as the wind was knocked out of her. She couldn't scream for help or anything. She tried to get air back in her lungs all the while thinking,

 _Okay, when I wanted something new to happen, I didn't mean getting hit by a con man!_ She felt the man grab her by the arm and he hoisted her up none too kindly back on her feet. She managed to gasp when he held out a gun to her neck,

"I'm gonna ask again, where do you keep the goods?" he asked roughly.

Chris swallowed and only let out a faint squeak. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, something happened. She couldn't exactly explain it herself. Two dark figures appeared as if by magic and the crook that held her wasn't there anymore. She fell back to the ground and could feel herself start to breathe again. She looked up and watched as her two saviors pushed the man to the ground.

"Next time, don't pick on innocent girls." The biggest one said in a rough voice and he punched the man out cold.

It was so dark; Chris could barely see what they looked like. All she knew was that they both wore similar red and blue clothes. And she saw tails twitching behind them. Wait…tails?! The smaller one turned towards her and her eyes widen even more when she saw that despite it being dark and the fact this…thing was wearing a mask, he looked like a cat.

"Are you okay?" His voice was smoother than his friend's and seemed kinder. But she didn't care. She kept looking at his cat face.

That's when she fainted.

* * *

Razor and T-Bone had been driving through this city for at least a half hour by now. The traffic was starting to wear a little thin since it was probably getting late, but they had no idea of where to go. They honestly couldn't stop for in fear they would be spotted. Not to mention they were tired, hungry, and exhausted. And they were feeling really irritated.

"I think we should just sleep in the Turbokat, buddy. No use of finding a place around here." T-Bone finally said and glanced over his shoulder back at Razor.

Razor let out a sigh, "I guess you're right." Just as his partner was about to turn the cyclotron around and make way back towards the park, the smaller kat thought he heard the sound of a shriek. He sat up a little straighter and T-Bone noticed this,

"What's wrong?"

"I thought I heard a scream." Razor answered and turned his head behind him, "Stop the cyclotron!"

T-Bone obeyed and he halted on the side of the street. Luckily, there was no one out right now.

"Where?" T-Bone asked as he too tried to locate the sound.

"It was…" Another scream was heard, "There! It sounds like someone needs help! Probably female from the sound of it!"

"Uh Razor, normally I would not hesitate to help out. But in case you forget, we are not back in our world or city. We can't risk being seen. These things we saw aren't like our kind." T-Bone pointed out to his partner.

"I'm well aware of the situation, T-Bone. But I don't want to ignore the sound of someone crying for help." Without another word and not letting his friend come up with a retort, Razor took off to where he heard the cries.

T-Bone held out his paw to call him back but he stopped. He looked down at the cyclotron and then back to where Razor was going, "Awe crud!" Making up his mind, he turned off the machine and ran after his partner, "Him and his desires to rescues damsels in distress. Guess I'm rubbing off on him."

Razor rushed towards a large building and could see that the road led down into a parking lot. He could barely see in it that near a blue car was a young female being held against her will by some large male like figure. He still had no clue of what species they were, but he hated seeing anyone getting hurt. And right now, the poor female looked scared, especially since her attacker was holding a gun to her neck.

"Crud! Looks like he's going to shoot her!" T-Bone pointed out as he came up behind Razor.

"Then let's stop him." Razor's eyes narrowed in determination and he sprinted towards the crook holding the poor girl.

He didn't care if he was going to be seen. He wanted to save an innocent life. T-Bone was right behind him and by the time this criminal knew he was going to be attacked, the two kats had already pulled him away from the girl. Razor expertly took the gun away from him and put it in his pocket. T-Bone punched the man out cold and he fell to the floor.

"Next time, don't pick on innocent girls." The bigger SWAT Kat growled and cracked his knuckles.

Razor finally glanced over to the girl. He could see she was staring right at him with eyes that were about as big as saucers, "Are you okay?" he began to ask as he walked towards her. He never got his answer. He rushed over to catch her when he saw her start to faint. He held her up in his arms and felt rather silly to think that a simple question would make her feel at ease.

T-Bone came walking over and noticed the situation, "Great. Now that she has seen us, what are we going to do?"

"Well, we can't leave her like this, T-Bone." Razor said and looked back down at the girl he was holding. He could see she had dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail and was wearing a pink shirt with jeans. He didn't know what she was, but admittedly, she was cute.

"Duh. But I was hoping we would help her and then be on our way."

"Go where, buddy? Besides, I just have this feeling that helping her was the right thing to do." Razor replied patiently and glanced back up at his friend.

"I'm not saying we should have let that guy have his way with her. I just don't know if we should stick around. We should go before she wakes up." T-Bone had been tying up the robber during his dialogue and placed him near a car so someone would find him.

"T-Bone…" Razor began but he felt the girl in his arms stirring. He looked down and saw her eyes blink open. He noticed they were brown with a mix of some green. That's really a very pretty color and something he didn't see very often with kats back in his world.

"What…?" she said softly, "Man what a weird dream. I thought I saw a humanoid…cat?"

She trailed off when she stared up at Razor. He gave her a weak smile, "Uh hi?"

She stared for a second before she let out a high pitched scream. She frantically got out of his arms and crawled away from him as fast as she could until her back was against the wall. T-Bone winced from her scream and he sighed,

"Swell, now she's scared of us."

"You're not exactly helping the situation." Razor said giving his friend a glare.

Once Chris had woken up, she thought she had been dreaming about two giant humanoid cats have saved her life. When she woke up and found herself looking into the masked face of one of the cats, she freaked out. This can't be happening. She scrambled to get away from them and tried to hide in the dark as best as she could. But she can see they were staring at her. The smallest one stood up and even he seemed to tower over her like his friend. Her heart continued to beat wildly as they both gazed down at her.

"Uh whatever you two are just stay away from me or else!" Chris warned even though she sounded so scared and unsure that it was pretty pitiful. But she didn't care. She was just afraid of these two strange creatures before her.

"I told you this was a bad idea. But no, you had to answer your inner hero, buddy." The bigger cat said to his friend.

"So you wanted to ignore the cry of help from someone who was in danger?" The smaller one challenged as he glared right back.

Chris frowned upon hearing this. That's right; she had been in danger from a robber. She looked around as the two large cats began to argue with each other. She finally saw him and he was tied up while leaning against a car. These cats saved her life. She slowly looked back up at them and they were still quarreling.

"We could have gone by without having anyone noticing us!" T-Bone growled as he placed his fists on his hips.

"You wanted to hide forever? That doesn't sound like you!" Razor snarled back as his sharp fangs were bared.

"Excuse me?" When the cats looked down at her, she gulped. She still was unsure if she wanted to believe that humanoid cats were actually standing before her, "Can you lay off the cat spat for a moment? If you don't want to be seen, it would be a really good idea to keep your voices down."

"No offense little missy, but you let out a few screams yourself. I'm honestly surprised no one has come down here yet to find out what the heck is going on." T-Bone pointed out and Chris laughed nervously,

"Yeah, well, can you actually blame me for that? I mean, I was attacked, and now I am talking to two giant cats that are walking on two legs and wearing clothes." Chris looked them both over and blinked at their swishing tails.

"I guess you can tell by now that we're not from this world." The smaller cat said as it was clear he was trying to be more rational.

"Not from around here? Yeah, you got it." Chris slowly stood up and was relieved to see they weren't as big as she thought they were. They both were taller than her but not giant like when she first saw them. They still looked rather powerful judging by their muscles.

"What is this world anyway?" The bigger one questioned a firm frown on his face.

"Well…it's Earth."

"We're from Earth too, but not the same kind of Earth." The brown cat started scratching the back of his head.

Chris was about to open her mouth when she jumped to see a flashing light go by the parking lot. Razor and T-Bone saw it too and they quickly ducked behind a car. There was a moment of silence and the light was gone. Chris sighed in relief and turned to see the cats come walking out casually.

"I think we should save the questions for later. And…since you both saved my life, you can hide out back at my house."

She wasn't sure why she offered but she owed them big time. If they hadn't shown up, she probably wouldn't be alive right now. She still felt she was dreaming this whole thing, but she decided the polite thing to do was to repay them.

"Your house?" Both of them chorused in shock.

"Yeah. Unless, you both want to go back to hiding; I mean I have food cause I have a feeling you need food." Chris shrugged and the smaller one smiled,

"No, I think we could go back to your house."

"Wait! How do we know you won't just take us to the police and turn us in?" T-Bone asked as he looked at Chris in suspicion.

"You're afraid I will hand you off to the scientists to have you both studied?" Chris answered his question with a question of her own.

"As my buddy would always say, bingo."

"I understand. I guess if I was stuck in your world with no knowledge of what happened, I wouldn't be bent on trusting anyone either. But, you guys did save my life and I am grateful for that. I do have an idea of how to convince you. But I don't know if it will work if you guys don't have a vehicle, or if you can drive."

Chris blinked when she saw T-Bone let out a small chuckle and even Razor snorted, "Drive? Vehicle? I'll be right back." The bigger cat walked out of parking lot, leaving Razor and Chris alone.

Chris watched him go and turned back to Razor, "Is your friend always this grouchy?" she asked as she hated any awkward silence. Besides, even with these strange humanoid cats, they both seemed relatively harmless.

Razor glanced back at her and he shrugged, "Not really. He's just short-tempered because he's hungry, tired, and confused as to where we are. I'm feeling the same right about now, but I tend to handle my temper better." He replied carefully.

Chris had been peering at Razor during his response. She can see that in the faint light from the parking lot had to give that his fur was cinnamon in color. He was also taller than her of course, like around 5'8 at the most. And despite wearing a long sleeved G-suit, he looked like a powerful cat. When he glanced back at her, she jumped a little and coughed. She felt her cheeks burn since she had been staring at him.

"Would you mind telling me your name then?" she managed to ask and felt glad it was dark or she would be even more embarrassed that she was blushing.

"You can call me Razor. And the one who just left is T-Bone." Razor responded easily with a small smile.

Razor? T-Bone? Those are really strange names. Was that truly what they are called? If so, they must be named even more strangely back in their world. She jumped when she heard the sound of a loud engine come into the parking lot. She gasped silently when she saw a motorcycle like vehicle that was big enough for two drivers come right up to where she and Razor were standing.

"You guys came into this world on that?" she managed to ask in awe.

"No. We came in a jet, but it's nearly out of fuel. We came driving in on the cyclotron because we wanted to see if we could find more about this place." Razor replied and walked over to T-Bone.

"Now that we got our wheels, what is your plan?" T-Bone questioned as he still gave Chris a look.

She sighed and said, "Well. I can lead you to my place in my car. Besides, if I do seem to drive towards the police station, you two could easily drive away without me caring. Not to mention anyone will never believe me that there are two giant talking cats that can walk on two feet." She folded her arms and gave T-Bone a playful smirk.

Razor let out a small laugh while his friend rolled his eyes, "Fine. You make a valid point. Lead the way, missy."

"My name is Christina, not missy. But you two can call me Chris. I think when we get back to my place, we should exchange questions." She turned and walked back towards her car.

As Razor got behind T-Bone on the cyclotron, the bigger SWAT Kat glanced at his partner, "When she isn't scared, she sure is sassy." He pointed out and Razor shrugged,

"You weren't exactly being all that polite to her either, buddy."

T-Bone started mumbling under his breath and began to drive after Chris in her blue car. Once they were out of the underground parking lot, the criminal who had been tied up moaned and fell on his side. But he still remained unconscious.

* * *

During the ride, Chris was trying to comprehend all that happened. She was saved by two humanoid cats and now she was leading them back to her place. Her day had started out boring and she had been wishing something new and exciting would happen in her life. And it seemed her wish had come true. It wasn't exactly what she had expected but she really hoped this whole thing wasn't just some crazy dream she imagined.

She looked at her rear view mirror and could see the black cyclotron still right behind her. She sighed and went back to driving. It won't be long before they are out of the city and to where she lived. She wondered just where these two came from. They claim to have come from Earth as well. Maybe in their world, there was no such thing as humans. She snorted as she pondered of how they will react when they see that cats are considered to be pets in this world.

Razor and T-Bone in the meantime had also been pondering about this world they were now in and of the strange girl they had just rescued. Razor felt he could trust her. She was nice and seemed willing to help them out, especially since they had saved her from that robber. He didn't know why though. Deep down, it seemed like the right thing to do. T-Bone was still unsure if they wanted to go along with this. But can anyone blame him?

"We've been driving for a while now. Can't she go any faster?" T-Bone finally said, and of course it had to be a compliant.

"Relax, buddy. They have speed limits here as well. I don't think she wants to get stopped by a cop. Not to mention us as well. We don't want any unwanted attention remember?" Razor tried to calm his friend. He can understand why T-Bone is being antsy.

"I know. I just want to get some sleep." T-Bone let out a heavy sigh.

Razor rolled his eyes and looked ahead towards the blue car. They were by now out of the city and going by some smaller buildings. It soon started to thin out and a forest took its place. The two kats observed their surroundings as they continued down the road.

Finally, after a half hour of driving, Chris turned into a small road. T-Bone followed after her and he and Razor both gasped to see a house come into view in a matter of seconds. The house was surrounded by a nice set of trees to give it a nice shade from the sun. White large fences were set around to separate it from trees and other houses that were a good several feet away. Chris parked her car near the garage and she got out. T-Bone parked his cyclotron near her and he shut the engine off.

"Here we are. I told you that you could trust me." She said with a small smile on her face.

"I guess you weren't kidding." T-Bone said as he continued to stare up at the house.

"Come on in." Chris used a key to unlock the front door and lead the two kats inside.

Once she turned on the light, Razor and T-Bone took this moment to take in their surroundings. This place was nice. They were currently standing near the living room. It had a large TV and two large couches facing it. Chris removed her shoes and placed them on a shoe rack. She looked down to see for the first time that neither kat was wearing any shoes. She can see claw like feet and she nearly let out a chortle but managed to restrain herself.

She can also see in the bright light of what these two actually look like. They both wore similar clothes, that's for sure, except T-Bone's was short sleeved and Razor's was long sleeved. They also wore masks and helmets. She really wanted to ask them why that was. She took noticed that T-Bone had blond fur with brown strips on his muscled arms. That's very interesting indeed.

Looking at Razor, she had been right that his fur was cinnamon in color. He may also be smaller compared to his partner, but he was no less powerful looking. Despite having cat like features, they both weren't that bad looking. In fact, it made her wonder what they would like if they were human. She shook her head at this thought. What was she thinking? She shouldn't even be pondering over such thoughts anyway.

"Nice place you've got here." She looked to see it was T-Bone who had spoken. For once, he wasn't looking at her like she would turn them in at any given moment. In fact, he was smiling a little.

"Uh thanks. It's my parents' house. I'm watching over it until they get back. My brother is on a trip and I don't know when he will come home. But until then, this place is the safest you two are going to be when you figure out how to get back to your universe." Chris said and she turned to walk towards the kitchen.

Razor and T-Bone walked carefully on the soft carpet. This was a nice place. The two looked back at each other, "So, still convinced she will turn us in?" Razor asked his friend with a playful smirk on his face.

"Not anymore." T-Bone replied back, his own grin spreading across his face.

Chris soon came back with two glasses full of….is that milk? "I don't know if you guys even like milk. But uh, here you go." She held out the glasses and they both took them. Razor and T-Bone stared down into their glasses, looked at each other, and then looked back at Chris. She blinked and shrugged, "I didn't poison it if that's what you are thinking."

Slowly, both the SWAT Kats took a careful sip. Upon the liquid touching their lips, both kats found they tasted the best milk they had ever come across; or was it because they were really hungry and dehydrated. Either way, Razor and T-Bone gulped down the glasses until there was not a spot of milk left.

Chris laughed at how quickly they had drunk their milk, "I guess you guys weren't kidding about being hungry. I'll have to work on giving you something to eat as well." She said and took the glasses back from them.

"That was the best milk I ever tasted. Do you have more?" T-Bone asked and Razor sighed,

"T-Bone, don't be so greedy."

"Don't worry, there's more." Chris assured them both and led them into the kitchen. The kitchen was also nice looking. It was large and clean.

"I guess some questions should be answered." Razor finally spoke while T-Bone gulped down another glass full of milk.

"I'll say. Where did you two even come from?" Chris was the first to ask.

"We came through a strange portal that appeared out of nowhere. Where we come from, we live in a place called Megakat City." T-Bone said and placed his glass on the counter.

"Megakat City? That sounds interesting. I'm guessing its population is cats such as yourselves?" Chris questioned as she looked at Razor and then T-Bone.

"Bingo. What about this world by the way? And what are you supposed to be?" Razor decided to ask his own question.

"Well, to answer your second question, I am what most people would call a human."

"Human?" Both toms repeated and she nodded.

"Yup. I'll get to that probably tomorrow. As for the first question, as I said before, it's Earth. However, this city you guys were in is called Tampa. We are currently in the state of Florida." Chris replied and could see looks of confusion appear on both their faces.

"Florida?" T-Bone asked and he scratched his helmet.

"It's one of the 50 states of the United States; North America, one of the continents of the world." Chris felt like she was a Geography teacher at school. She can see they both were still muddled and she sighed, "I'll explain more on that later too, seeing as your countries probably work a little differently back at your world. Anyway, I have to ask, why are you two wearing masks?"

She blinked when she saw the two cats look at each other awkwardly. She wondered if she asked the wrong question. She opened her mouth to speak but Razor beat her to it, "We really have no choice in the matter. Back in Megakat city, we have to put on masks to disguise ourselves from everyone, especially Commander Feral."

"Who's Commander Feral?" Chris asked and she saw T-Bone fold his arms; a look of irritation spread across his face,

"The Enforcer head honcho. We used to be on the Enforcers until we were kicked out for something we didn't even do. Commander Feral blamed us for wrecking the headquarters even though he's the one who clipped our jet. We ended up working at a Salvage Yard to make up for the damage done to the Enforcer headquarters. Razor came up with the idea to make our own jet to take down criminals and villains who try to take over Megakat city." The bigger cat replied in a low voice.

Chris frowned upon hearing this story. She had a feeling that the Enforcers were considered the police force of the city. She glanced at Razor and she can see he looked just as solemn as his partner.

"Razor and T-Bone are just our disguise names. We call ourselves the SWAT Kats." Razor said smiling sadly at her.

Chris blinked at them for a moment and finally found her voice, "So that's why. But you guys don't have to worry about wearing masks here. Masks or no masks, the only thing anyone is going to care about here is that you two are giant speaking cats who can walk on two feet," She gave them both a smile, "So, I would like it if you guys don't wear your disguises around me. You can trust me that I won't tell anyone who you really are. Can you please tell me your true names?"

Razor and T-Bone glanced at each other. Never before had they ever had to reveal who they really were. They didn't even show their true identities to Callie Briggs. The whole reason was they couldn't risk it. Any ounce of secrecy leaked could blow their cover. But this was a different matter. They were no longer in a world where anyone knew who they were. This human girl did bring her into their home out of the goodness of her heart. And she had a point that wearing their masks wouldn't make much of a difference since no one in this world is going to know who they are.

There was a long stillness as Razor and T-Bone shared a silent look. Chris continued to watch them just as quietly. She wasn't going to throw a fit if they refused. She only wanted to show that they could trust her completely. Finally she watched them both sigh before they glanced back at her,

"Fine, I guess we can show you." T-Bone spoke and Chris resisted the urge to let out a big cheer.

That means they trusted her and this made her heart soar. She smiled happily and they took off their helmets and finally their masks. Chris blinked to see how different they looked. The biggest SWAT Kat walked forward first and held out his paw,

"I'm Chance Furlong." Chance said, giving her a big friendly grin. He had bright green eyes that held a flicker of mischief. Chris slowly took his gloved paw and shook on it,

"Nice to meet you, Chance, I'm so glad you finally trust me." She said with a bright grin.

"As long as you keep your word to give us food, we're good." Chance laughed a little and Chris rolled her eyes.

She then turned to the other SWAT Kat and she blinked to see him in a whole different light. Despite his cat features, he had a handsome face; especially with that charming smile. And he had gorgeous amber colored eyes that held intelligence. She could feel her cheeks blush a little as she slowly took his paw next.

"I'm Jake Clawson. And thanks for helping us out." He said and he felt a little bashful now that he was maskless. This girl was after all cute, despite her not being a kat.

Chance and Jake; at least their first names were totally normal. Their last names were a little funny since they were considered cat-related but Chris didn't mind.

"It was no problem, Jake. I still have a lot of questions to ask you guys," she finally said and took her hand back from the shake. She let out a huge yawn and looked to see the clock on the oven said it was nearly midnight, "But that will have to wait until tomorrow. You guys must be exhausted too."

"Now that you mention it, I'm about ready to hit the hay myself." Chance let out a big yawn as well.

Chris smiled before she turned and walked out of the kitchen, "Follow me. I'm going to let you guys borrow some clothes to sleep in for the night. Plus, tell me you guys don't mind showers." She glanced back at Chance and Jake.

"I really feel like I need one, so don't worry about that." Jake shrugged.

"But where are we going to sleep?" Chance questioned and Chris smiled,

"We have three bedrooms. One of them is my parents', so we better not use that. One of you can sleep in my brother's and the other can take the couch. It's up to you guys on which one you want." She replied with a shrug and she headed towards her parents' room to grab some clothes. She felt like her dad's old clothes will probably fit both these large cats.

Chance and Jake glanced at each other, "You take the bed, Chance. I'll be fine with the couch." Jake said with a shrug.

"You sure, pal?" Chance questioned and Jake nodded,

"Yeah. Besides, you'll probably want the soft bed more than me." The smaller kat assured his best friend.

Chris returned with some shirts and pants, "Here you guys are. I hope my dad's clothes fit you both. Anyway, the bathroom is down that hallway. I'm going to use the other one to get ready for bed myself. Night Jake and Chance. And thanks again for saving me." She said with her eyes half way shut already.

"It was no problem. Thanks for giving us a place to stay for the night." Jake replied while he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll say. We got lucky in helping you out. Night Chris." Chance grinned.

Chris smiled back before she turned and walked off towards the bathroom near her bedroom. She was very tired. Her day may have started out horrible but it ended up being more excited than she thought. The only thing was what if this whole thing was just a silly dream? She will have to see until she woke up.

Back with Jake and Chance, the two kats made their way back to the living room, "I think it would be a good idea to get the Turbokat back over here instead of leaving it out in the park." Chance was the first to say.

"Good idea. Why don't you take the cyclotron and get it back here? Hopefully it will have enough fuel to fly you back over here." Jake agreed with his partner.

"I'm sure it will. You go take that shower and I will be back before you know it." Chance walked outside and Jake headed towards to the bathroom with the clothes Chris offered him.

He wondered if he and Chance will get back home. He will have to worry about that for later. Right now, he had to freshen up to get ready for bed. He certainly did feel lucky that he and Chance found this girl and rescued her. A smile formed on his face as he closed the bathroom door. This certainly turned out to be a really eventful day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update. Truth be told, this chapter was done for a couple of weeks now. I've been putting it off because I wanted to see where the next chapter would go. Plus had to do some editing. Also to answer the anon reviewer, no I am not going to be gone for a full year. If you are referring to the late update of the Princess and Me, let me explain that I said I was no longer writing that story. My co author Toa Naurto is, and he's very busy in life. That's why it took over a year for a chapter to be updated in that story. But I would like to not think about that story since I seriously hate it. On with the story.**

* * *

Chris woke up the next morning. At first, she wasn't sure if what happened last night really did happen. After all, she was rescued by two talking cats that walked on two feet. And she invited them to stay back at her place. She sat up and rubbed her messy dark brown hair. If last night was just a crazy dream, she can feel her heart drop. She didn't want to start another boring day.

She got out of bed and headed for her door. She took a look at her alarm clock and saw it was nine in the morning. She was really glad today was her day off from work. She headed for the bathroom to freshen up. She took a quick shower and got on some casual clothes. She was drying off her hair as she walked out when she noticed a figure on the couch in the living room. She blinked to see it was a familiar cat. Her eyes widen to see it was Jake sleeping. She let out a sigh of relief to know that last night did happen.

She smiled to see how peaceful he looked before walking towards the kitchen. She figured she can get breakfast started. She really had no idea of what these two cats eat. But seeing as how they had no problem gulping down milk, she might as well just start with a simple breakfast; eggs, bacon, and toast.

As Chris was getting everything ready, she happened to look outside to her backyard. She had a huge and beautiful backyard that was surrounded by trees. There were some rays of sunshine going through the leaves. Usually there was nothing out there except the lawn. But she did a double take when she took noticed that there was something big and black parked out there. She rushed to the back door and walked outside to see a cool looking black jet.

"This must be the jet Chance and Jake was talking about last night," she whispered to herself as she continued to gawk up at it, "This thing is really cool."

She wanted to stare for a while but remembered she had food cooking. She hurried back inside and set to work on making that big breakfast. For the first time, she was actually feeling rather happy and content.

* * *

Jake had managed to go to sleep despite feeling a little uneasy. He wasn't at home back in his own bed so it was natural for him to not go to sleep so easily. But when he finally did, he slept well. He woke up to the smell of something delicious. He sat up from the couch and rubbed his head. It took him a moment to know he wasn't in his room. He was lying on a couch with a shirt that was almost too big for him and pants that he had to make a hole in the back for his tail.

What happened last night came back to him. He and Chance came through some portal to a different world that wasn't in control by kats but by some creatures called humans, according to Chris. Chris was the girl he and his friend saved from a robber. She was kind enough to have them stay at her place until they find a way to get back to their world.

After Chris went to bed, Chance got the Turbokat and had it land in the backyard. They had been lucky because as soon as the jet landed, the fuel in it was gone. The two kats decided they would have to get more fuel tomorrow. Chance took a shower himself and went to go sleep in Chris's brothers' room while Jake slept on the couch.

He slowly stood up and let out a yawn. As he did, he saw a large figure appear in the hallway, "Morning, Jake. You smell that?" Chance asked as he too looked like he just got up.

"Morning, Chance. And I do. I guess Chris is making breakfast."

"It smells great!" Chance rushed towards the kitchen. Jake shook his head, a smile on his face.

Chris was nearly done cooking when she jumped at the sudden appearance of the giant blond kat, "Whoa!"

"What's cooking?" he asked and Chris blinked up at him.

Jake appeared behind him and placed a firm hand on his friend's shoulders, "Chance, take it easy will you? I think you nearly scared her life."

"And mind you, I don't have nine lives like you guys." Chris managed to joke and laugh.

"See, Jake? She's fine." Chance said looking down at his friend.

"No, you did scare me. I could have easily hit you with this frying pan," Chris held up the pan in question with food still in it, "But since it was only you, I managed to restrain myself."

Jake started to laugh while Chance blinked in surprise at Chris's responses, "Okay, fair enough." Chance finally said.

"Anyway, I don't know what you guys eat back in your world. So I just cooked the usual, eggs, bacon, and some toast. I hope that will be okay." She held out a few plates that held the food in question.

"I don't care what it is as long as I can eat it!" Was Chance's response before he grabbed the plates and rushed to where the table is.

"Don't inhale everything, unless you want me to start calling you a hog." Chris said both highly amused and annoyed at the same time.

"Not funny!" Chance retorted but he did obey to slow down.

The girl rolled her eyes and glanced over at Jake. He was trying hard not to laugh so much, "Here, you better take this. I have a feeling Chance is going to eat everything without you getting a bite." She held out another plate that held some eggs, bacon and two pieces of buttered toast.

"Thanks Chris." He said gratefully and took the plate. He blinked upon realizing something, "Uh, don't you have anything to eat?"

"Yeah, I will be making something for myself. Now go on and enjoy your food." She waved him off.

Jake shrugged and went to the table where Chance was busy gulping down his own breakfast. As the smaller tom sat, he happened to notice a newspaper nearby. Despite feeling hungry, curiosity got the better of him, and he picked up the paper to read. He can see pictures of more strange creatures like Chris and articles about events he never heard of.

At least they spoke and wrote English like back at home, "I see you managed to bring your jet back here huh?" Jake and Chance both looked up from their plates to see Chris leaning against the wall. She was nibbling on a piece of toast herself.

"Yup. It just had enough fuel to fly back here." Chance replied after he gulped down an egg.

"Besides fuel, I'm gonna have to work on a dent that's been put on the wing." Jake added in his own comment and finally took a bite out of his bacon. It tasted so good, he immediately ate another one.

"I can provide you guys all the things you need for your jet. My dad has tools so you can borrow those. The only thing I want you to do is be careful with them. If my dad comes home and sees his tools a mess, he's going to blame me for that." Chris smiled weakly as she recalled how her dad told her to never touch his tools.

"Thanks Chris, really appreciate it." Jake gave her a grateful nod and smile.

"Since we're gonna be stuck here for the time being, what kind of TV programs do you have here anyway in this human world?" Chance decided to ask.

Chris shrugged, "It depends. What kind of programs are you into?"

"Do you have Scaredy Kat?" Jake let out a quiet groan upon hearing Chance ask this.

Chris blinked in confusion, "What the heck is Scaredy Kat?" she questioned and Chance's eyes widen in horror.

"You guys don't have a cartoon called Scaredy Kat?" he asked and Jake started to chuckle.

Chris quirked an eyebrow and she shrugged. "Not that I know of. I mean we have all kinds of cartoons, but Scaredy Kat isn't one of them." She replied and Chance rubbed his head.

"Crud."

"Sorry Chance. I know you were looking forward to watching more of that, even if you've seen that show a million times already." Jake said with a playful smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up, Jake. You just don't get the humor it has." Chance rebutted, giving his best friend a glare.

"How about I show you a cartoon I love to watch? It's called Tom and Jerry, I think you will enjoy that." Chris offered and she nearly laughed when she saw Chance and Jake both look at her strangely,

"Tom and Jerry?" the two kats chorused and she nodded,

"Yeah. It's about a mouse named Jerry who is always against a cat named Tom. The adventures they get in sometimes are really funny." Chris explained and when she said that Tom was a cat, this certainly interested both Chance and Jake.

"That actually sounds funny. Sure, I wanna check it out." Chance nodded.

"I kinda want to as well, just to see if it's really humorous." Jake gave a simple shrug.

Chris smiled, "Great. But I think we better also get a few other questions out of the way. And during breakfast is the best time."

For the rest of the morning, all three asked and answered questions. They started with how different the worlds were. Chris had to grab a few maps to show the world and the state of Florida to show Chance and Jake where they were. It turned out that back in their world, Megakat City was in a state of its own. The only difference is none of their states actually had the same names as the ones North America had. It certainly was odd of how strange both universes were. After that, Chris asked,

"So, you two used to be Enforcers?"

"Yeah. It feels like forever, even though it was at least over two years ago when we were kicked out." Chance sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Two years? How old are you guys?" She asked as she tried to guess their age. She can see both were young, but she didn't know how young.

"I'm 26. Jake is 24." Chance answered easily and Chris's eyes widen,

"Seriously?" She glanced at Jake, "And you guys made that jet all by yourselves?"

Jake laughed while rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah. It only took me a few months to make it."

"A few months?" Chris's mouth was hanging in the wind and Chance laughed,

"Jake is a techno wiz when it comes to making stuff like that. All we did was use the scrap metal from the Salvage Yard and our jet was made. It took us over a half year to make our underground Hanger and the jet before we took to the skies again." The larger kat explained with an easy smile.

"I…I am impressed. But I do feel bad you guys have to live at a Salvage Yard." Chris was indeed awestruck. But she couldn't help but feel sorry for the fact Jake and Chance lived at garbage dump to make by.

"It's not so bad. We set up a body shop to fix cars on the side." Chance shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Still…" Chris began but Jake shook his head,

"You don't have to feel sorry for us, Chris. Sure we were kicked off the Enforcers, but we made up for it by becoming the SWAT Kats. Yeah being a hero is hard, but since when was it ever not?" the cinnamon tom said and gave Chris a smile.

This smile made Chris's heart skip a beat. Why? Yeah Jake was one attractive being, but he wasn't human; he was a cat. A cat! She kept trying to remind herself that before something will come up that she will probably regret. She gulped and stood up, "Well, I'm glad you guys managed to get by. And I don't know how much help I will be, but I hope to assist you guys get back to where you belong. I have a feeling your world will need you again." She said in desperation to quiet her fast beating heart.

"Thanks Chris. I guess Jake was right, we were lucky to have run into you and save you." Chance replied with a smile.

"I should be the one who feels lucky. Anyway, I better wash these dishes. After that, I plan on going out to shop for groceries. I have a feeling you guys will be wanting a few things yourself. Go ahead and make a list." She put a notepad and pen towards them before she took the empty dishes and walked to the kitchen.

While she did the dishes, Chance took the notepad and pen. Jake rubbed his head, "We are probably going to need clothes, whatever food she can provide, and parts for the Turbokat." Chance began as he wrote down the stuff he said.

"That actually depends if this world will have anything the Turbokat will get. Not to mention we shouldn't ask too much from her, Chance." Jake said with a frown.

"I know. But she said make a list. I'm not saying that she has to get all this stuff." Chance replied back a little defensively.

Jake rolled his eyes and sat back in thought. He certainly felt grateful for everything Chris had done for him and Chance so far. Providing them shelter and food while they were stuck here. He could feel a smile spread on his face when she looked so awe struck that he made the Turbokat in a few months. He never had the chance to ever tell anyone that he created it, since of course he had to keep it a secret. He wondered if she would be interested to learn more of what else he did. He didn't know why he suddenly cared about that. This was really weird.

"Hey Chris?" Hearing Chance call for their new friend's name caused Jake to jump out of his thoughts.

"Yes Chance?" Chris called back.

"Jake and I made the list. Do you mind if I check out that Tom and Jerry on your TV?"

"Sure, just give me a moment!" she called.

Chance shrugged and walked towards the living room. Jake in the meantime took another look at the list on the notepad. He can see most of the stuff was indeed what they need for the time being. He sighed and decided that he will have to get to work on fixing that scratch on the Turbokat. Maybe there were some other damages that he didn't see.

After Chris was done with the dishes, she showed Chance the channel that had the cartoon Tom and Jerry. At first, Chance was a little hesitant when he saw a gray cat trying to chase a brown mouse. But he laughed loudly when Tom ended up banging against a frying pan and his head became the shape of the object he hit.

"Okay! That's totally hilarious!" the big tabby kat exclaimed after his mirth.

Chris shook her head while laughing, "Told you," she turned to Jake who wasn't finding the cartoon all that as funny as his friend, "What are you going to do, Jake?"

"I'm going to check on the Turbokat."

"Turbokat?" Chris tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Oh that's the name of our jet. Do you mind if you show me the tools your dad keeps?" Jake questioned and Chris nodded.

She led him to the door that led to the garage. It wasn't a big garage and it was cluttered with all kinds of stuff, including bikes, and boxes. To one side was Chris's father's workbench. There were tools hanging on the wall in their exact location. Next to the bench was a green tool chest.

"There you go. Just be sure to return the tools from where you got them. My dad is really picky of where his tools are supposed to be in case you didn't notice." Chris laughed nervously.

"That's no problem. I can see why he would be." Jake gave her a grin before he walked over to see which ones he needed.

"Well, now that you got the tools and Chance has his…entertainment, I'm going down to the store to buy you the stuff you guys made on the list." Chris said as she watched the cinnamon tom carefully pick up a wrench.

"Sounds good to me, drive carefully." Jake replied and glanced back at her.

"Thanks. While I'm out, just make sure you don't answer the phone or the door. I'm sure you get that." Chris cautioned and Jake nodded.

"No need to tell me twice on that."

Chris smiled before she turned and walked to her room to get ready. Once she was dressed and had her purse, she walked to the front door. She made sure the blinds have been drawn so no one will peek into the living room where Chance was.

"I'm going. Like I said to Jake, don't answer the phone and door if you hear either ringing." Chris said to Chance who was still laughing at Tom and Jerry.

"Yeah no problem. Ha! You show him, Jerry!" Chance once more chuckled when Jerry had once more outwitted Tom.

Chris playfully rolled her eyes and walked outside. She locked the door behind her and looked up at the bright sun shining down through the trees on her. She sighed and headed for her car.

* * *

Once Chris was at the mall, she walked for the clothes store. She was glad Chance and Jake wrote down what their sizes were so this would be easy to have her buy them the right size clothes. She didn't want give them more of her dad's old clothes since for one thing, Chance and Jake needed to have holes in the pants for their tails to go through. And second, she didn't want to think of what her father would say when he saw cat fur on them.

Once she bought several shirts and pants, she also purchased two pairs of shoes as well. Then she headed for the food market to get a lot more food. She had two more mouths to feed after all. She was reaching for a box of tuna helper when she heard,

"Chris?" she jumped a little and glanced to see Greg come walking up to her.

"Oh hi Greg." She greeted and put the box in her cart.

"I heard the police had to arrest a man in a mask that was found in the parking lot underneath where we work. Did he hurt you?" Greg looked rather concerned for her and she shrugged.

"Yeah I'm fine. I managed to drive away before he got me." She was lying but there was no way she was going to say two kats saved her life.

"Really? He was found tied up and knocked for a loop. Are you sure you didn't manage to hit him, did you?" Greg questioned with a serious frown.

"Yes I'm fine. By the way, what are you doing in the market?" Chris tried to veer away from the subject.

"I needed some groceries myself," Greg shrugged and Chris mentally sighed in relief. He glanced in her cart and noticed all the groceries, "Wow, that's a lot of food. Are you having a party?"

"No. Just filling up for now. Anyway, I have to get going. Bye Greg, it was nice seeing you again." Chris pushed the cart away and she let out a sigh.

"Wait, Chris, before you go, I was just wondering if I can ask you a question?"

Chris stopped and glanced back at Greg who at that moment looked rather reluctant, "Yes Greg?"

"I'm going to be having a party this coming Halloween. And I was wondering if you wanted to come?" He finally asked and his dark eyes showed his hope.

Chris blinked slowly and shook her head before speaking, "Thanks for the invite, but I really don't like Halloween, Greg. And I'm not really big on parties." She laughed nervously on the last statement.

"Oh. Well I was hoping you can come. Everyone at work and at school is coming and you get to wear costumes. Plus, you have a week to think about it." Greg looked a little down that she refused, but he still remained hopeful that she would reconsider.

Chris pondered over this. At first, she was thinking that one party wouldn't be so bad. The images of Jake and Chance flashed through her mind made her realize that she couldn't. She didn't know how long they will be here and she didn't think leaving them alone at her house was going to be such a good idea. However, she really didn't want to hurt Greg's feelings. She sighed after a long moment and said,

"I guess I will think about it."

Hearing this, Greg had a big grin cross his face, "Great! I'll see you at work tomorrow then!" he turned and rushed off down the aisle.

Chris watched him go and shook her head. She really hoped he wasn't getting the wrong idea about this whole thing. Greg was nice, but he didn't seem her type. She shrugged and headed for the register. She had to get going anyway. She wondered how Jake and Chance were doing.

* * *

"Let me go, whatever you are!" A voice spat in outrage.

"Never. I have some future plans with you. And this watch you brought with you is the key to that." Another voice replied in cold amusement.

The room the two were in was dark. There was only a single light source which was a small lamp sitting on a desk. The first one that spoke was being held against his will in a cramped cage. He was a small skeletal humanoid cat wearing purple robes. The second was a tall unfriendly looking man. His clothing consists of a white lab coat and a dark gray business suit. His eyes were dark and glittered with cold intelligence.

"Besides, thanks to you, I now know of how to bring your kind into my world." He went on. He smirked down at his prisoner.

"I did not come into this universe for you to use my power. That is my power and mine alone!" The small kat growled and pointed a claw straight at the man.

"Too bad. You shouldn't have popped into my lab." The man turned and walked out of the small dark room.

The kat sat back and he started racking his brain for a way out. He cursed to himself on his foolishness. He had found a new spell inside his magic book that if combined with his watch, he could teleport to a new world. He did just that since he felt he was getting nowhere of taking over the kat world he used to live in. He made a yellow portal appear and when he went through, he found himself in a lab like room. There he was discovered by a strange creature that wasn't a kat at all.

Before he could even think to move, he was seized and thrown into a cage. The man who captured him told him that he was a human and he was rather curious as what he was in the first place. This had been a week ago and now the great Pastmaster was stuck in this strange world with that human keeping him caged.

And how dare he use his watch for his own personal gain. The Pastmaster started grumbling to himself. When he finds a way to escape, the first thing he was going to do was give that human a piece of his mind.

The human man, a professor at the university, was tired of having to deal with his current line of work. He was supposed to be a genius in his own right. He could have made millions and have the world bowing at his feet. But due to his strange experiments and how he ended up killing a lot of animals in them, the politics thought he was mad. He was fired from his old job and had to take on as a professor at a university. He hated it.

But thanks to that strange creature that came through a yellow portal, his world changed. He discovered that there were indeed different universes. And he took this opportunity to grab the cat like thing and take his watch to examine. After seeing what it can do, he set to work on making an invention that will recreate that yellow portal. If there was more humanoid cats like the one he was holding, he could have more come into this world.

He studied the Pastmaster already and saw he was already dead. He needed a live specimen to study. This is why he worked hard to make another yellow portal open up. He didn't care what came through, as long as he got another creature for him to capture. Last night, he was successful. After countless failed attempts, he managed to get his invention to work. However, it turns out that instead of the portal opening in his lab, the portal went somewhere else. He wanted to try again, but his machine was still in need of work and wouldn't let another portal be open. Not to mention he saw on his examiner that an object did indeed go through the portal. He could not be sure of where it went but he decided to wait.

After all, he built robots that were used his own personal body guards. He could use them to capture whoever came through the portal once he found they had gone to. He chuckled darkly at this thought.

"It won't be long. Once I find those cats, I will use them to study and finally prove to everyone in this world that I am a genius. Me, Professor Bombard." He said to himself.

He felt his phone ring and he picked it up with a snap, "Yes? Oh it's you. I see. Yes you are allowed. But on one condition…" there was a pause before a smirk spread across his face, "I need you to keep an eye out for strange humanoid cat like creatures. Don't ask me why; let's just say that my current machine managed to bring more of those into this world. Yes that's right. That's why I'm entrusting you with this task. Do not fail me."

He snapped his phone shut and he glanced outside at the evening sun, "It won't be long now. It's a good thing I am very patient. After all, good things come to those who wait." He once more laughed before turning to work more on his machine.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this is a rather late update...I highly apologize for that. I ran into a writer's block (hate those) and I couldn't figure out what to do with this chapter. It's honestly more of a filler and to have Chris, Jake, and Chance get to know each other more. I hope you guys will be okay with it. But I promise you that it will get more exciting. Until then, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

By the time Chris was done with all her shopping, the sun was starting to set. She had no idea she would be out all afternoon. However, she had to get all the things her guests were going to need. She felt satisfied to know that she was done with her shopping and was looking forward to going home. She only hoped that Chance and Jake were doing fine back at her house.

Just as she drove up, she can see her house was still standing. That's always a good sign. She grabbed a few of the bags she could carry and started for the door. She was going to have to make several trips, unless she can probably get Chance and Jake to help out. She only hoped that no one will come driving up.

She unlocked the door and started to walk in. The room was rather dark and she could see the couch was empty with no kat sitting on it. She set the bags down and was about to call out when something incased her and she fell against the wall. She gave a cry of shock and pain. The collision into the wall was making her see stars and she slid to the floor.

"Ow…" she let out a small groan and faintly heard the sound of running feet coming up to her.

"Oh crud! It's just Chris!" A familiar gruff voice said; it was Chance and he sounded really concerned.

"Good going, Chance." Another male voice with an annoyed tone said.

Chris held her head and she looked up to see Chance and Jake staring down at her, "What the…?"

"I am so sorry about that, Chris! When I heard the door being unlocked, I thought it was someone else, so I kinda used my Glovatrix to send a net at you." Chance explained and he rubbed the back of his head.

Once Chris was able to get her bearings in order, she glared up at the tabby kat, "Okay, for one thing, I have the only key to this house. I seriously doubt a stranger would ever get in here unless they were planning to loot the house. And second, a net? Seriously? And what the heck is a Glovatrix?"

Jake laughed nervously, "Chance is really sorry, Chris. It won't happen again. As for the Glovatrix, it's something I designed to fight against the villains back in our world."

"I see…" Chris replied rather slowly and allowed Jake and Chance to get the net off of her and help her to her feet, "Well, you can explain more about it some other time. Right now, I have groceries in my car that I have to bring inside."

"Really? No sweat! I'll get them!" Chance rushed by Chris before she can even raise an objection.

She watched him walk out the door and glanced up at Jake. He in return sighed, "I'll go help him. We know the trees and fences will cover us from any prying eyes right?"

"Yeah. I wanna put them away really quickly so I can get started on dinner." She replied.

Jake nodded before he turned and walked outside. Chris sighed while shaking her head. These kats were certainly a handful. It was not long until they brought all the groceries inside. Chris locked the door behind her and watched Chance and Jake go through the bags that held the clothes she brought for them.

"While you guys go through that, I'm going to get dinner started." She announced and headed for the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" she heard Jake question and she can detect the sound of guilt in his voice.

It seemed he still felt bad that he and Chance sent a net at her. Well, technically it was only Chance who did it. She turned and noticed that Chance too was looking at her, his eyes showing he was really sorry. These guys may be bigger than her, but they sure were adorable dorks with soft hearts inside. Maybe that's why they were considered superheroes back in their worlds. She finally smiled at them and replied,

"No, I don't need any help. You two just sit back and relax. Besides, I know what to do. Also, I forgive you about the net thing."

With that said, she turned and proceeded to the kitchen. As Chris started to get dinner ready, Jake and Chance went back to looking at the clothes, "Do you think she actually does forgive me, because I do feel bad for shooting that net at her." Chance questioned while holding up a large white shirt.

"If she was still holding a grudge, she wouldn't be feeding you." Jake replied and took a few shirts and pants for himself.

"I guess that's true. What is she making anyway?"

"Just wait till she calls us after she's done, buddy." Jake stood up and laid his clothes out on the couch he was using as a bed.

Chance shrugged and took whatever he picked to Chris's brother's room. They really had no idea of how long they were going to be here for the most part. After Chris called them for dinner, which happened to be a nice plate of steaming tuna helper, the three sat at the table and ate quietly for a moment.

Hating this silence, Chris decided to ask, "So, anything happened while I was gone?"

"No. I watched more Tom and Jerry and then went out to help Jake with the Turbokat. There were some other damages we didn't see." Chance responded while gulping down another big bite.

This food was really good. It wasn't that Chance and Jake never ate any terrible food, but Chris was certainly spoiling them with whatever she was cooking up. Chris looked up when she heard about the Turbokat being damaged.

"I hope it wasn't too serious." She said, looking rather worried.

Jake chuckled at her statement, "It's okay. Our jet has been through worse. Those minor damages are like mosquito bites compared to me having to rebuild it."

Chris blinked in shock, "Wait, you mean you had to rebuild it?" she questioned to make sure she heard right.

"Yup, twice actually." Chance replied and the girl shook her head,

"Twice? Yikes!"

"Going up against villains with weapons will result in that. But as long as our city stays safe, rebuilding the Turbokat is no problem." Jake said, smiling faintly.

"I guess so, but making a jet has got to be a lot of hard work." Chris commented and looked over at Chance, who was nearly done eating.

"Rebuilding it is faster than when I first made it. At least I know what I have to do." Jake shrugged.

"That's really impressive. I mean, for someone as young as you being able to make an awesome jet like that? I think that's amazing." She said, her eyes shining to show she was indeed enlightened causing Jake to actually feel flustered. He wasn't sure why though.

"What can I say? Jake is the reason we are able to fly again." Chance made his own comment and laughed lightly.

Chris smiled at both kats. She may have only known them for just a couple of days, but she was already starting to feel comfortable around them. The house no longer felt empty and she didn't feel so alone. The thought of them leaving still lingered at the back of her mind but she can worry about that later.

"The only problem is, we will need fuel to get back in the air." Jake's voice caused her to be pulled from her thoughts.

"I can see what I can do to provide that. The problem is I don't know what kind of fuel your jet will take." Chris replied and tried to think of how she can give them the fuel for the Turbokat.

"Maybe we will have to work that out." Chance said and got up with his empty plate in his hand.

"Guess so. But it will have to wait until my next day off. Tomorrow, I have to go back to work." Chris pointed out and felt down when she said that.

She really wanted to spend a day with them and get to know them more. But she also had to keep working if she wanted to continue to provide for them. She only hoped that they won't get so bored while she's gone.

"Oh that's right. Don't worry, Chance and I will probably figure something out." Jake gave her a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure? I don't want you guys being so bored back here while I'm working." Chris said and Chance laughed when he returned from the kitchen,

"Don't worry about us, Chris. Jake and I always manage to find something to do."

"Okay, but just in case, do you guys have cell phones?" she questioned as she had an idea,

"No. We honestly can't afford them. But we have other ways of contact. Why?" Jake asked himself.

"If you guys need to reach me, you can try my cell phone. You can always use my home phone anyway since you can't go outside. If there's anything going on, you can just call me up." Chris responded and Chance beamed,

"No problem. Just give us your cell's number and we'll be sure to keep it in mind." The big tom said and Chris felt better.

For the rest of the evening, after washing the dishes, Chris spent some time talking with Jake and Chance. She got to know them a little more. It turns out that Chance was born in Megakat City and he wanted to be in the Enforcers ever since he was a little kitten. Jake didn't exactly talk much about his past other than the fact he has a little sister he still loves very much and that he wasn't born in Megakat City. Chris talked about her own family and where they were currently.

Finally, Chris got up to go to bed, "I have to head to bed. Please try not to destroy anything while I'm sleeping." She gave Chance a look and he held up his hands,

"What? Why are you even looking at me?" he asked rather defensively and Chris shrugged,

"I don't know. I just have this nagging feeling you're the one who isn't afraid of messing something up." She said and laughed a little when Chance gave her a glare, "Night boys." She waved at them and walked to her bedroom.

Chance and Jake watched her go before looking at each other, "Normally I would be annoyed but I guess I deserve that."

Jake snorted, "I'll say."

The two toms stayed quiet for a moment until Chance questioned casually, "So, you have any ideas of how we're going to get any fuel, buddy?"

Jake pondered for a moment, "I don't know. I'm still working that out. If this world isn't so different from ours, maybe we can use the fuel they use here for our jet." He finally said and scratched his head.

Chance looked forward and let out a sigh, "This place is interesting, but I miss our Salvage Yard and I hate being cooped up here."

"I do too, buddy. I only hope we can find that strange portal again and get home. But I'm going to miss Chris." Jake agreed and thought over about the human girl who was kind enough to let them stay here.

"Yeah, she certainly is nice. We were lucky to have saved her. Not to mention I love her cooking." Chance's grin widen when he thought about the dinner from earlier.

Jake nodded and using a notepad and pencil Chris gave him, he started drawing out new missiles that he had in mind. He will probably be doing this when he isn't working on the Turbokat. In the short time of knowing Chris, he was already starting to feel comfortable being around her. Though he couldn't exactly explain why he felt a little flustered when she was amazed by him making the Turbokat. He hoped to figure that out soon enough.

* * *

For the next few days, Chris had managed to work out a few things for Chance and Jake while she was at work. It wasn't easy of course, but the trio soon got things straightened out. While Chris was at her job, when not working on the Turbokat, Chance and Jake used her laptop to research more on the human world and of what resources they provided. The two tom kats can see that the fuel they needed for their jet wasn't exactly going to be easy to acquire, but it wasn't impossible either.

They can get the fuel from any normal gas station. The price was the problem. Jake and Chance don't want to steal any fuel of course. And Chris wasn't rich. She was lucky enough to afford the nice house and the food to feed all three. But they were determined to figure it out.

And during those few days, all three were starting to get closer. Every day, Chris found herself enjoying Jake and Chance's company. Chance cracked her up and she loved to tease him. He was like an older brother she never had. As for Jake, that was really strange to figure out. She really liked him, but as a brother? She didn't think so. These feelings were something different. And she didn't think it was a good idea to be feeling them. After all, he wasn't human.

But she decided to worry about it later. It was after all nearly a week since these two kats came into her life. She couldn't judge what she was feeling this soon. She decided that she just liked Jake and that was it. One day, she was lost in her thought of what to feed Chance and Jake tonight that she was barely paying any attention. She didn't even hear Greg come up until he was right beside her,

"Hey Chris?" he placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump in surprise, "Whoa, someone is jumpy today."

He started to laugh while the girl felt her face turn red in embarrassment, "Sorry. I was just…thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Greg questioned in curiosity.

"Uh nothing. Anyway, I should probably focus before I get written up." Chris turned to get back to work when Greg sighed,

"Hey Chris, I was wondering if you ever made your mind up about my party. It's tomorrow night."

Chris's eyes widen at this and she turned to look back at Greg, "Party? Oh right, the Halloween party." She had completely forgotten about it what with Jake and Chance keeping her busy.

"Yeah. Uh, are you coming?" Greg rubbed the back of his neck, "I mean, you get to dress up in costumes and everyone will be there."

"Greg, I…" Chris trailed off as she thought about Jake and Chance.

She didn't want to go to Halloween party and leave her two new friends at her house. She didn't think it would be right. Unless…wait, did he just say costumes?

"Chris?" Greg watched as Chris looked up at him,

"Did you say costumes?" she questioned and Greg gave her a look,

"Yeah, you get to wear costumes." He replied and Chris suddenly felt an idea pop in her head.

Maybe there was a way for Chance and Jake to actually go out without anyone even suspecting! And she wouldn't have to go to the party all by herself. She beamed as she was starting to like the idea more and more and she looked back at Greg, "Don't worry, Greg, I decided to come."

Greg stared at her for a moment and then a big grin spread across his face, "Great! I can't wait until you show up!"

"Just one question, can I bring a couple of friends along?" Chris asked and Greg was too happy to care,

"Sure! Anyone can come." He said and he turned before walking off.

Chris watched him go and suddenly frown. She hoped this will be okay. She was going to have to tell Jake and Chance about it. Not to mention she will have to think of what her outfit will be. She started wracking her brain on the possibility of a costume.

After work, she went to a party shop to get her costume. Despite it being a day before Halloween, there were still a lot of choices. She thought long and hard of what she wanted until she finally got her pick. Getting the make-up and things to go with it wasn't exactly easy.

Once she was home, she felt a little excited to tell Jake and Chance. She unlocked the door and carefully walked in. She was still a little cautious after she came home the first time. She saw Chance come walking up,

"Hey Chris. Welcome home. You were later than usual." He greeted her and Chris sighed in relief.

"Sorry. I had to get something." She said and placed the bag on the floor before turning to lock the door behind her.

"Where did you go?" he asked and Chris started to untie the laces of her work shoes.

"I'll tell you in a moment. First of all, where's Jake?" she asked and placed her shoes on the shoe rack.

"He's outside working on the Turbokat." Chance replied and was really curious of what Chris wanted to share.

"Can you get him? I want to tell you guys something." She said and Chance nodded before walking towards the backyard.

Chris put her bag that had her costume in her room and then walked back into the living room. Chance had returned with Jake behind him, "Hi Chris. Chance said you had something important to tell us?" the smaller kat questioned, as he was looking rather curious of what Chris wanted to share.

"Well, first of all, do you guys celebrate Halloween in your world?" she asked and Chance laughed a little,

"Sure do. And Christmas too. Why?" he asked and Chris shook her head, a knowing smile on her face,

"I was just making sure, because tomorrow is Halloween. You see a friend of mine at work is hosting a party on Halloween, and he asked me to go." Chris began and Chance and Jake blinked at her words.

"Are you asking us if it's okay for you to go? That's up to you, Chris. We don't mind." Jake said with a smile and Chris returned it,

"Well, I was worried about leaving you guys in my house while I'm out having fun. I feel bad you both have been locked up for a while, so that's why I think this Halloween party will help you guys out." She said and Chance stared,

"Wait, you mean you actually want us to go with you to this Halloween party?" he questioned when he heard right.

Chris nodded, "Sure. I feel bad that you guys have been stuck in the house without going out. I figured this Halloween party will let you guys out."

"Seriously? That sounds like fun!" Chance was pumped for this idea. He was never the type to stay in one place for too long.

Jake however was concerned, "But won't people there know that we are not humans?" he asked and Chris smiled at him,

"That's the beauty of it. People will be in costumes and no one will know you guys are not wearing any. Sure they will think your costumes are rather realistic looking, but it's Halloween so they won't know the difference." She said.

"Hey! I like it! Jake, we can wear our SWAT Kat gear and no one will know the difference." Chance was really getting into it.

Jake smiled nervously. He still was a little worried and Chris can understand why, "Don't worry. If something does happen, I will get you guys out of there quickly. But trust me, I really want you to come with me to the Halloween party." She can see Chance will have no problem coming, but she hoped Jake will at least consider it.

"You can count me in, Chris!" Chance looked at Jake, "What do you say, buddy?"

Jake was quiet for a moment and finally sighed, "Sure, I guess we can go." He said with a soft smile.

Chris beamed happily, "Great! I guess I better go see what I can do with my costume." She turned to walk away.

"What are you going to be dressed as, Chris?" Chance questioned in mild curiosity.

"Uh, I'll show you tomorrow." She said and rubbed her ponytail.

Chance shrugged and turned to watch some TV. Jake walked back outside to the Turbokat. He had to admit that going to the Halloween party will probably be fun. Besides, he was curious of how these humans will be dressed up as. He used to do the same thing when he was a kitten, going door to door for trick and treat. It was strange to know that humans in this world also celebrate Halloween. He had been looking more into the history of this world when he wasn't working on the Turbokat; or drawing in his notepad.

He even watched some TV programs with Chance about the humans and their histories were certainly intriguing. He was so busy fixing on a dent on the Turbokat he didn't notice Chris had come outside. She observed him for a moment before she cleared her throat. He jumped slightly and glanced back at her.

"Sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting you." She apologized and Jake shook his head,

"No. I was just lost in my thoughts."

"Okay and I hope you're really okay going to that Halloween party tomorrow." Chris seemed worried that Jake wasn't happy of going to the party.

"I am, don't worry. I'm just nervous because we're going to be surrounded by humans and that they might not think we're not wearing costumes." Jake replied and then gave her a smile, "Then again, Chance and I always have this back thought that Feral will find our secret hanger back at home."

Chris folded her arms as she thought this over. She can understand that feeling of being found out. It was one of the worst feelings to have. She looked at the Turbokat and couldn't help but admire the jet once more. It was a beautiful thing after all and it still amazed her to know that the kat in front of her was the one who build it.

"Your jet is awesome. I wish I can ride in it." She said admiration in her voice.

"Maybe you will get the chance soon." Jake replied, a smile spreading across his face. An idea formed in his head and he looked back at her, "Did you want at least look inside?"

Chris's eyes widen, "Really? I mean I don't want to bug you…" she began and Jake laughed,

"It's okay, Chris, seriously. Come on," he put down the tool he was holding and held out a paw like hand.

Chris blinked and slowly took his hand. She can feel her face turning red a little, though she couldn't fathom why. Jake kept his head turned away since he too was feeling flustered. He decided to keep his focus on the jet and to show her what it does.

Once Chris and Jake were inside, he began to show her the jet and what it was capable of doing. Chris wasn't usually the type to be interested in something like this. But for some reason, she wanted to know more and Jake seemed happy to tell her everything. He never really had any chance to tell anyone about the Turbokat except for Chance. Chance was interested of course, but mostly for when he can fly it and how fast it can go.

It felt nice that there was someone who was actually interested what he made. The two spent the next hour in the Turbokat, going over the gadgets and other various things. It wasn't until Chance came out, "Hey Chris! If you don't mind me asking, but what's for dinner?"

Chris gasped, "Oh no! I totally forgot!" she got out of the jet and rushed towards the kitchen.

Chance watched her go and looked up to see Jake slowly get out himself, "Well, that was interesting. What were you two doing out here?"

"Nothing. I was just showing her the Turbokat." Jake responded and Chance quirked an eyebrow,

"Really?" He asked and Jake gave him a look,

"Yes really. Come on. Let's see if Chris needs help with making dinner." He said and walked into the house.

He wanted to avoid whatever it was that Chance was probably going to assume. The last thing he wanted was for his best friend to think there was something going on between him and Chris. There was no way that should happen. After all, they weren't going to be in this human world forever. The last thing he wanted was to develop any unnecessary feelings for this human he calls a friend. Not to mention that kind of thing was forbidden. Kats and humans don't mix as far as anyone is concerned.

He mentally sighed and tried to tell himself that repeatedly. But he wondered how long will he and Chance stay in this human world? As much as he liked Chris and how interesting the human world is, Megakat City needs them. Not to mention they can't stay holed up in Chris's house for the rest of their lives.

Will they ever return home? That was the biggest question of all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yup, already another update. I felt in the mood to write the next chapter. But yes, things are getting more and more interesting. I have a few ideas of how things will go in the future chapters. Just wait and see. I thank those who are leaving their kind reviews and are reading this. Again, I am happy for those who are enjoying this story. SWAT Kats rule! Now on to this chapter! Happy late Halloween! XD**

* * *

The night of the Halloween party, Chris got dressed up in her costume. It took her some time to put on the make-up and other various things. And getting her hair done up was the hardest part. She had decided to dress up as Rapunzel from Disney's Tangled. Her hair wasn't blonde like Rapunzel or short enough to be brunette Rapunzel, but she didn't really care. She loved Rapunzel and decided to dress up as her for this Halloween party.

She stared at herself in the mirror and smirked at herself. She even admitted she looked rather cute right now. The one thing Chris always felt down about was that she didn't think she was prettiest girl ever. She had always seen other girls who made her look like a plain Jane. She didn't want to compare herself since she always taught that she was beautiful in her own right. But it was hard for her to think that when she felt envious of attractive girls prancing down the walks with hot boyfriends following them.

"Hey Jake! Where's my mask?"

Chance's loud voice caused Chris to jump in total surprise. She had nearly forgotten that her new friends were going to the party. They had decided to dressed up as their SWAT Kat persona. This will be interesting indeed since no one at the party will even know who or what they are. But it was Halloween so no one will know the difference. At least that's what Chris really hoped.

She smiled when she heard Jake reply back, "Didn't you leave it in Chris's brother's room? You do sleep there."

"Ha ha, very funny!" Chance replied rather sarcastically.

Chris shook her head at the exchange. It was perfectly clear Chance and Jake were very good friends. Their witty banter back and forth always made her laugh; with Chance's usually loud jokes and Jake's quiet banter made the whole scenes amusing. She had to admit that her life had brightened ever since they came into it. She was enjoying their company more and more. But there will come a time when they would have to go back to their world.

Jake and Chance didn't belong in this human world and they can't stay holed up at her house for the rest of their lives. For one thing, her parents and brother will be coming home eventually. And for another, the two kats had a duty in their world. She hated to think of them leaving her, but she wanted to help them get back home.

For now, she decided that tonight, they will just have to enjoy themselves. Once she was sure that her costume was in place, she grabbed her purse and walked out of her room. She walked into the living room and noticed Jake was already dressed up as Razor. She hadn't seen him in his SWAT Kat disguise since the first time he and his friend came here. Admittedly, he looked a little bigger and slightly imitated; even though she knew he was about the gentlest person she had come across.

Razor glanced over at her and gave her a friendly smile, "Wow, nice costume, Chris. Who are you supposed to be?" he questioned mildly curious.

The smile made Chris feel more at ease and she felt her cheeks actually flush a little. She tucked a loose strand of her brown hair behind her ear (she had straightened it to make it less wildly) and looked down at the purple and pink princess gown.

"I'm Rapunzel from Tangled." She replied and looked back at Razor.

Razor looked a little confused, "Rapunzel? Isn't that the fairy tale of 'Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair?'" he asked and Chris was rather surprised he said that,

"Uh yeah. Though the Rapunzel I'm dressed up as is from a Disney movie. I didn't know you kats have fairy tales like us." She said and Razor laughed slightly,

"Of course we do. But I don't know what a Disney movie is." He replied and Chris made way to explain when Chance appeared now dressed as T-Bone.

"Okay, I'm ready to go," he announced and looked at Chris, "Great costume, Chris."

It was so odd that despite how scary he looked the first time, the friendly smile T-Bone was giving her showed he really was a sweet kat. Chris smiled at him, "Thanks. But I feel I pale in comparison to you two. Everyone at the party is going to think you guys have the best costumes."

"Even though these aren't costumes; these are just our disguises." Razor added and he and T-Bone followed Chris to the front door.

"I know. But again, our human world doesn't have talking kats that walk on two feet. Let's get going. The party will start in half hour and where we're going will take a little time getting there." Chris opened the door and let the two kats walk by her before she closed it and locked it.

"You want me to drive? I'm sure I can get us there faster. Maybe even find some good short cuts." T-Bone questioned with a big grin.

Chris noticed Razor shaking his head at her from behind T-Bone. She smiled sweetly up at the bigger SWAT Kat, "Thanks for the offer, T-Bone, but I think I will drive. Besides, we have speed limits and you don't even know where the party is." She said and unlocked her car, "Get in boys."

"I call shotgun!" T-Bone rushed to the front passenger side.

Razor felt rather disappointed but didn't let it show as he got in behind the driver's side. Chris got in her seat and started up the car. She felt a little strange to be taking her two kat friends out somewhere. But at least they were not going to be stuck inside the house for the time being. As Chris drove off to Greg's house, she can see T-Bone and Razor looking out the windows to the world they have never been in before.

Neither kat really had the chance to look around since they had been so busy trying to find a way back home and not get spotted. But since they were safe inside Chris's car, they were allowed to look and see how different this world was from theirs. There wasn't exactly much difference except they were driving through trees and houses.

Megakat City was always known for its steel and tall buildings. There were trees but not as much as it is in Florida. At least in the part of Florida Chris was currently living in. Greg's house was in the city of Tampa so Chris hoped she won't get lost on the way there. Soon the trees started to thin and buildings were replaced. The sun had just set and the city was alive with lights and cars going to and fro on the streets.

Since today was Halloween, people were out celebrating for the occasion. During the whole ride, no one in the car really said anything. T-Bone and Razor were still staring out the windows to see how different these humans were. Because of the holiday, there were some people walking on the sidewalks in costumes and going to their own parties. It wasn't long until Chris drove up to a somewhat large building that was probably Greg's place. Chris stared up at it. She had no idea Greg was well off. She can even see the place was already packed with people inside.

Chris gulped silently. She was never really good with big crowds so this will be a little nerve wracking her. She felt a gloved hand go on her shoulder, "Hey Chris, you okay?" she turned to see T-Bone looking at her slight concern.

She gave him a big smile, "Yeah I'm fine! Come on." She cut the engine of her car and got out.

T-Bone looked at Razor, who looked just worried for Chris as him if not more. After Chris got out, the SWAT Kats followed her. They felt a little edgy since they were going to go in a place with a bunch of humans. They really hoped no one will see that they are not wearing costumes. Chris led the way up to the door and she turned to look up at her two friends,

"Okay, if anything happens, we make a break for it." She said very seriously.

"Roger that." T-Bone gave her thumbs up.

"You got it." Razor nodded to confirm that he and his partner understood.

Chris sighed and turned before she knocked on the door. The trio waited for a few minutes until finally, the door opened. Greg was dressed up as a vampire from the looks of his costume and he smiled widely when he saw who was at the door.

"Chris! You made it! And I really like your costume. You're Rapunzel aren't you?" he questioned and Chris smiled faintly.

"Yup. She is my favorite Disney princess. Well, her, Belle, and Tiana." She replied and tugged at her hair again.

"You look great!" Greg said as he hadn't noticed the two kats behind Chris just yet.

Razor felt a frown form on his face as he watched how Greg was smiling at Chris. He had no idea why he didn't like the human man but just how he was looking at Chris was making him uneasy. He shouldn't feel this way since he only knew Chris for just a few days now. Not to mention he wasn't going to be in this world forever so it wasn't his business of who his friend would date. This still did nothing to ease his nerves.

"Thanks Greg," Chris replied politely and she backed up a little, "Anyway, these are my friends I brought with me. I hope you don't mind."

Greg looked and gasped in amazement at the sight before him, "Wow. These two are you're friends?" he asked staring at T-Bone and Razor.

Both kats were ready to make a run for it if he saw through them. Chris gulped nervously and she nodded, "Yeah, they're my friends. They're allowed to come to this party, right?" she questioned as she waited for Greg's response.

Greg didn't speak for a moment and he smiled friendly, "Sorry, it's just those costumes look great! What are you two supposed to be?"

Both T-Bone and Razor sighed in relief mentally before the big tabby kat replied, "We're superhero kats. You can call me T-Bone." He said and extended his paw to shake.

Greg took it and he can feel how powerful the grip T-Bone was giving off, "I'm Greg. Nice to meet you, T-Bone," he glanced at Razor who was still looking at him with a slight frown on his face, "And what's your name?"

"I'm Razor." He finally replied and tried to smile in attempt to be polite.

"Welcome to the party, T-Bone and Razor! Any friend of Chris is a friend of mine. And let me tell you, your costumes are really great. They look so real!"

Chris giggled nervously at this comment. If only he knew. "They worked really hard on their costumes, that's for sure. Can we come in, Greg?" she asked and Greg nodded,

"Of course, come on in! The party has just started anyway!" Greg stepped aside and allowed Chris, Razor, and T-Bone to walk in.

The group can see all kinds of people dressed up in different costumes were dancing to the music. Chris frowned to see all the flashing lights. She was going to get a seizure if this keeps up. She gasped when an unfamiliar woman came rushing up,

"Hi Chris! Glad you could make it!" she greeted and Chris took a moment to realize who it was,

"Oh hi Nancy. I like your costume." She said and she did. Nancy was dressed up as a black widow.

"Thank you!"

T-Bone and Razor in the meantime looked around at all the people dancing around. Every single human being was dressed in all kinds of costumes. Some were slightly familiar while others were just downright foreign to them. Not to mention they still felt a little out of place. They were witnesses more humans then they ever could imagine. Greg came up behind them and placed his hands on their shoulders, causing them both to jump in slight surprise.

"Come on, fellas, join in! Food is over there and we have all kinds of music to move to." He urged the kats forward.

T-Bone sighed and walked forward. He decided to head to the food table since he was feeling a little famished. Razor meandered to one side since he wasn't sure of how he was supposed to join in. His eyes sought out Chris and he can see she was chatting happily with the woman Nancy and a few other people. A smile formed on his face as he watched his friend laugh easily. He then looked back to where T-Bone was.

He blinked when he saw his best friend actually talking to a human who was dressed up as a black cat. T-Bone had taken a sip of the punch and it tasted delicious. He beamed and continued to drink it and even ate a few candies. He hadn't noticed someone step up beside him, "Nice party huh?" He turned and did a double take when he saw a kat!

But it wasn't a kat like him. She was merely dressed up as one and she looked rather convincing to say the least. She smiled up at him, "Nice costume, I really like it. I haven't seen you around before. What's your name?" she questioned and T-Bone grin at her confidently before answering,

"Call me T-Bone."

"T-Bone huh? That's a nice name." She said, her smile showing a hint of flirtation. T-Bone had to admit, that despite her being a human only dressed up as a kat, she was pretty hot, "You can call me Kitty."

T-Bone wasn't sure if she was making that up, but he didn't care. He only smiled and continued to chat with her. As he did, he was starting to forget being uneasy around here. Razor felt envious that his friend was already starting to feel at ease being at this party. He looked around and watched people dance to the music. He still wasn't sure of how he should join. He had been to many parties but never as Razor or full of strange creatures.

Chris was finally able to get away from Nancy and the other girls since she was feeling a little thirsty. She took a cup of fruit punch and started to drink away. She looked around for her two friends and saw T-Bone was talking to a woman dressed up a black cat. This made her smile before she looked around for Razor. She finally saw him off in the corner staring at everyone with slightly narrowed eyes. It was clear he was feeling out of place. She felt bad that she had left him to fend for himself. She walked towards him while bypassing all the dancers. Once she was by his side, he didn't look her way. The music was so loud that he didn't even hear her coming.

"Razor?" She placed her hand on his shoulder and he jumped in surprise before looking down at her.

"Oh hey Chris. Sorry. Did you need something?" He questioned feeling rather silly that he was acting all skittish.

"No, but I am sorry for leaving you and T-Bone by yourselves while I was occupied." She apologized but Razor shook his head,

"It's okay, Chris, we have been through a whole lot worse. Being at a party with humans is really nothing." He said trying to reassure her.

Chris frowned up at him, "Well if you're sure…" she began but was stopped by Greg suddenly appearing,

"Hey, enjoying the party?" he asked and Chris smiled up at him,

"Yeah, it's great, Greg. You really outdid yourself." She said and Greg returned the smile.

"Thank you," he said and then another song came on, "I like this song. Chris, would you care to join me in dancing?"

"Me? I don't know…" Chris began while Razor once again frowned.

"Come on. You're Rapunzel. She loves dancing in the movie. Come on." Greg held out his hand and Chris blinked for a moment.

She looked at Razor and he gave her a small smile, "Go and dance, Chris. I'll be fine." He said in assuring tone.

Chris gave him a smile back and turned to Greg, "Okay, sure, but just one dance."

Greg looked as if he won the lottery. Once Chris took his hand, he led her to where everyone was dancing. Razor watched them go, the smile on his face fading quickly. He couldn't explain this feeling. He never felt anything like this to be honest. He shouldn't care if Chris was dancing with Greg. And yet, he did. He watched as the two danced with other couples. He folded his arms and leaned against the wall, his eyes watching Chris dance with the good looking man.

 _Why should I care? T-Bone and I are only in this world temporarily. Sure it's great Chris became a good friend that helped us when we needed it. She can date whoever she wants._ He thought all the while trying to convince himself. But his heart seemed to have other things in mind. He continued to watch Greg bring Chris closer while dancing. This made him frown even more.

Chris in the meantime was having fun dancing but she wasn't exactly sure if she liked how Greg was pulling her closer to him. It was nothing personal since he was nice and was cute but she just couldn't like him that way. To be honest, she wished she was dancing with Razor. She felt shocked just thinking that. Why on Earth would she dance with Razor? It wasn't because she liked him that way too…was it? She was feeling confused.

The song soon ended and Greg paused for a moment, "Hey Chris, would you mind coming with me for a moment?" he asked and Chris stared for a second, trying to think of how to answer. She wanted to refuse but Greg gave her a sad smile, "I just want to tell you something."

"Uh sure…" she finally agreed and allowed him to lead her out of the room and away from the party. She was feeling uneasy about the silence and decided to break it, "This is a nice place you have."

"Thanks. But it's my uncle's house. He let me have this Halloween party." Greg replied with a small smile and finally stopped in a dark room.

"Wow, you're lucky. If I had a party at my house, my parents would have killed me." Chris laughed and Greg did the same.

"Yeah. My uncle may seem cold but he's misunderstood," He shrugged and there was another long pause, "Anyway, Chris, there's something I want to tell you."

Chris looked up into Greg's eyes and she noticed they were a nice shade of blue. But they weren't as lovely as Razor's amber ones. Why the heck did she just think that? Trying to push that thought away, she asked, "What is it?"

"I…I really like you, Chris. Ever since I saw you, I always thought you were a nice person, and pretty too." He began and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Chris can feel her heart beat faster inside her chest and she laughed while rolling her eyes, "Me? Pretty? Yeah right…" she shook her head as if dismissing herself but Greg shook his head,

"No I mean it. You're really pretty. And I want to get to know you better," he leaned down towards her, causing her eyes to widen in slight shock, "I hope you will at least consider it."

"Greg I…" she began but was taken aback when his lips met hers.

He was kissing her. Greg was kissing her. Chris can feel her heart beat even faster but this kind of feeling was telling her that this wasn't right. She didn't return the kiss. Instead, she placed her hands firmly on his chest and pulled away from him.

"Greg, stop." She said and backed away from him.

Greg frowned at this, "Chris…"

"No. Don't do that again. Please. Greg, you're nice but I really don't want to go any further," she sighed and looked up to see Greg looked rather hurt and sad, "I'm so sorry. I only see you as a friend, Greg, please try to understand."

Greg didn't speak for a moment but he finally said, trying to keep his face even, "I…I understand. I guess that was too fast. I'm sorry, Chris. But I hope we can still remain friends, maybe we can still hang out so we can see where it goes?" he asked and Chris sighed,

"I guess. Just don't try to kiss me again." She said and looked back to where the party was still going. Razor and T-Bone entered her mind and she felt a little worried, "I'm going back to the party."

She walked away, with Greg watching her. He felt bad for going so fast. But he really liked Chris; though he did wonder if there was another reason why she refused him. He slowly followed after her to find out.

In the meantime, Razor had watched Greg lead Chris off from the party. He didn't know why he followed. He only wanted to make sure his friend was safe. He hid in the shadows like a ninja and watched Greg turn to Chris in the dark room they were currently occupied. He could barely make out what they were saying despite his sharp ears. He couldn't get any closer considering there weren't enough places to hide and he didn't want them seeing him.

When he witnessed Greg actually kiss Chris, he felt his heart stop in his chest. He didn't know why though. But it felt like he was being stabbed in the chest. He kept silent and watched as Chris push away from Greg. It was clear she didn't want it to continue and that she only wished to remain friends. This made Razor feel more at ease but he also felt a little guilty for intruding on this private conversation. As quietly as he had followed, he went back to the party. He felt better knowing Chris didn't return Greg's feelings but he wished to the honest truth of why he should care.

Maybe it had to do with the fact he couldn't trust Greg. Despite how friendly the young man may seem, there was just something about him he couldn't trust. He looked around for T-Bone and saw him dancing with the woman dressed up as a black cat. At least someone was having fun here. Razor grabbed a cup of punch and took a sip since he was feeling rather parched. He turned and saw Chris heading for the other side. He frowned when he saw that she looked rather depressed.

Concerned and curious, he followed after her. He failed to notice that someone else was following. The cinnamon colored kat soon found himself out on a balcony and Chris was leaning against the rails. She was staring at the sky at least from what he can figure just viewing her from behind.

"Chris?" she jumped a little and turned in slight surprise.

"Oh Razor, I thought you were at the party." She said and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I was. But I saw you come out here. Are you okay?" he questioned and casually walked up until he was standing beside her.

"I'm okay." She said with a shrug and turned to look back up at the clear sky.

Razor followed her eyes and could see how beautiful it was tonight. There was a long silence before the kat sighed to speak, "Well, I appreciate you bringing T-Bone and me to this party. It feels great to go out and not be stuck inside your house."

Chris laughed slightly, "You're welcome. I'm glad you feel that way because I do feel bad that you two can't really go out without anyone else thinking something was up."

"And thanks for helping us when we needed it. If it hadn't been for you, I think T-Bone and I would be hiding out in the park with no way of getting back." Razor replied as he honestly meant what he said.

Chris turned her to look at him, "I should be thanking you. You two rescued me from that dangerous criminal. And even though I was really scared of you guys at first, I now see what nice kats you are." She responded back, her hazel eyes showing her appreciation.

Razor gave her a small smile. He felt very comfortable talking to her like this. She may be a female, but she was honestly the closest he had ever had a heart to heart. Callie Briggs didn't exactly count since she was always busy with her job. It seemed so long ago since he last saw the blonde she kat. There was another silence and Chris finally dared to ask the one question that was nagging at the back of her mind,

"When you guys do figure a way of how to get home, you'll leave forever right?"

Razor took some time to answer this. He sighed deeply and replied, "Yes, we have to, Chris. We don't belong in this world. I wish we can find that strange portal. Once T-Bone and I figure a way to get fuel into our jet, we'll have to fly again. But having you as a friend certainly made being here bearable. And as much as how interesting this world is…our own world and Megakat City needs us."

Chris nodded sadly, "I understand." She said softly.

Razor placed a hand on Chris's shoulder causing her to look up at him, "But just know that you'll always be a good friend to us, Chris." He said, giving her a charming smile that made her heart skip a beat.

She managed to return the smile, despite herself feeling rather embarrassed, "Thanks. I'll do what I can to get you guys back in your own world."

"Come on. Let's get back to the party." Razor pointed behind him and Chris nodded.

The two walked back inside the house. They didn't notice a figure watching them walk away. "So they're the ones who came into this universe…" The shadow turned and walked away.

For another couple of hours, Chris, Razor, and T-Bone continued to party. It was nearly midnight when they had to go. T-Bone had a great time, especially since he made a new friend named "Kitty." However, he couldn't keep in contact with her due to certain circumstances. Chris had played some of the Halloween games with Razor. She felt envious with the dart games since he was an ace at that.

A few girls had asked who Razor was that Chris replied he was just a good friend of hers. It was obvious that despite him being masked, looks like a kat, and was usually very quiet; Razor had managed to steal the hearts of the few women at the party. Chris found it amusing but couldn't help but feel a little jealous when these women tried to flirt with him.

Greg thanked them for stopping by. Chris said bye to him and wondered where he was during most of the party. She hadn't seen him much after their little conversation. She shrugged it off as she lead Razor and T-Bone to her car. Once inside and on their way back, Chris asked her two kat friends how the party was.

"It was great! I hadn't had fun in such a long time!" T-Bone replied while stretching as far as the car would allow him.

"Seriously?" Chris questioned and T-Bone laughed,

"I mean yeah flying the Turbokat is fun, but that is entirely different. I mean fun like just going out and enjoying ourselves without worrying about villains popping up." He explained and Chris smiled at this.

"I guess that's true." She nodded and stopped at a red light.

Razor sighed in content, "Thanks for having us come to the party, Chris. T-Bone is right. We had a lot of fun tonight."

"You're welcome. You guys are still young. You need to let loose sometimes instead of working so hard back in your world." Chris said and the two toms smiled at her.

"We appreciate the thought Chris. Thanks. We'll try to keep that in mind if we ever get back home." Razor responded and T-Bone nodded to confirm that he agreed.

Chris felt relaxed at this answer. As she continued to drive towards her house, Razor asked about T-Bone's new friend. The two started a conversation while the young human girl kept her focus on the dark road. She wanted to help her friends get back home. Sure she will miss them, but the talk she had with Razor earlier reminded her that their world needed them. She decided to see if she can start by getting the fuel their jet the Turbokat needs. With this determination, Chris was pumped to help out.

* * *

"Are you certain? You saw them? Really? I see. Thank you for keeping an eye out."

He clicked the phone off with a snap. He wasn't angry for once. Oh no. He was feeling rather happy. Professor Bombard smirked evilly at the new information given to him. His secret helper had given him all the data that he needed.

"So, there are two kat like creatures here aren't they? And they came through the portal on a jet. Interesting, very interesting." He rubbed his hands together and turned to the gold watch that was lying inside his invention.

He knew he had to bring those two kats back here to his lab to study them properly. The only question is, how was he going to do that exactly? He pondered over this and recalled what else he was told. Apparently these two kats were considered heroes back in their world. And the fact they had helped out a human girl without caring of revealing themselves. If that's the case, maybe all he needed to do was to lure them out of hiding.

Sending out his robots would take forever. Not to mention he didn't want to risk losing them to these supposedly hero kats. That is unless…an evil smile appeared on his face at an idea.

"Yes, I can lure those kats if I just summon some kind of a monster to wreak havoc upon this city." He whispered as the idea became more and more clear.

He had heard the Pastmaster talk about summoning such things. He can do the same with the gold watch he took from that little creature. All he had to do was know how to use it. With his invention, this should be a cake walk. And he had been working on making another portal to appear.

"I better get to work if I want to succeed." He said and started to do just what he was going to do, "Soon, you kats, I will have you at my lab to study. Very soon, so enjoy your freedom for now." He laughed quietly to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

***gasp* I know! An actual update to this story. To be honest, no I did not forget about it. I tend to get writer's block a lot. I have a full story outline for this. I just haven't been able to sit down and write out the chapters. This time, I was inspired to write more. I really hope I will continue this as well as a few other stories that everyone is waiting on. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a week since the Halloween party. During that time, Chris was saving up a lot of money from work to buy fuel for the Turbokat. She only hoped it will be enough. She thought that giving them something to at least fly in their jet will help them go out more. Getting the fuel was a little hard to do, not to mention it was kind of expensive, but she was very determined.

Throughout the week, she continued to get closer with the tom kats. She no longer felt alone or unhappy with her life; with Jake and Chance, she actually had something worthwhile to look forward to. Working at her job didn't even damper her mood. The only thing she kept focused on was working to finally get the Turbokat the fuel it needs.

For Jake and Chance, the two kats liked Chris more and more. Despite still being stuck in the house, they had managed to make time go by working more on the Turbokat and think of ways to get fuel. Jake even started working on some future missiles that he hoped will come in handy someday. Of course, in order to get what they needed, they decided to sneak out to a nearby scrapyard to get the supplies. They did this during the night so that way they could sneak in without worry of being caught. Jake and Chance had been used to sneaking around since they did it all the time as their hero egos.

Both kats decided it was best to keep their human friend in the dark of their midnight adventures. After all, they didn't want to worry her. She might refuse. They were very careful to make sure no one will catch sight of them when they did indeed sneak out. They nearly were on their fifth night of them snooping around the scrapyard.

It may have to do with them getting a little too confident or that fact they were starting to feel comfortable of just coming into the yard with no troubles so far. After all, on their first night, the kats found so much things that they could use. Jake could see all kinds of leftovers that will help him make the new missiles that he had been drawing up. Chance was finding fuel that had been leftover in the rundown cars that were going to be crushed soon. Luckily for them, this fuel will provide an excellent substitute for their jet until they got back.

Downside was, the fuel they gathered was only going to be enough to have the Turbokat fly for just about a couple of hours and no more. They needed more. Jake and Chance continued each night to gather as much fuel as they could. After all, every little bit helps.

On their fifth night, Jake and Chance were once more near the scrapyard. "According to the chart, we just need at least one big bottle full of fuel and the Turbokat will fly again." Jake pointed out to his friend who was currently driving the cyclotron.

"Awesome. I can't wait to get flying again. It's been way too long since I have been in the air." Chance said, the relief was clear in his voice.

"Take it easy, Chance. We still need to be careful." Jake patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. I know that. I'm always careful."

"Uh huh sure. That's why we nearly ended up flying from all those bumps we were hitting." Jake shook his head and sighed from the event of him jumping up and down because Chance wanted to go through the faster route.

"Don't cough up a hairball, Jake. We made it here just fine. Let's just get what we need and head back before Chris wakes up or something." Chance cut the engine of the cyclotron and he started for the fence.

Jake let out a sigh. He was starting to think it was a bad idea to not tell Chris of them coming here at night. He waited a moment before he followed after his best friend. They knew exactly the routine of this scrapyard. There was one guard each night and they usually were inside their small building. Jake and Chance made sure to stay hidden within the piles of junk to avoid being seen. They also went as far as to wear dark clothes in order to blend in. The kats peered inside the building and could see one guard sitting at his desk. The two observed him since he wasn't familiar like the other two guards that usually were here.

He was viewing a show on a tiny TV while holding a half-eaten sandwich in one of his hands. There was really nothing to worry about since he was too busy eating and watching to even care what went on in the scrapyard. Jake and Chance took this as a good sign and they snuck to their usual hole they had made when they first got here.

Once inside, they split up to look around. They were in luck for there were some new junk cars that were sure to have more fuel. As Jake started to pour some into a bottle, Chance was heading toward a big truck that looked to hold some fuel. He squat down and started to pour some into his own bottle. The two kats used a couple of used hoses in order to pump out the gas. They were lucky this was a quiet business. Things were going very well…that is until Chance heard a soft meow. His ears perked up and he looked over his shoulder to see a small figure not too far away from him.

His eyes widen when he saw it was a cat! No, this wasn't a cat. At least, not like his kind. He blinked in shock as he stared down at the strange creature before him. The cat stared right back all the while swishing its tail all around the ground. He remembered Chris mentioning of how cats were not dominate in this world and that cats were considered to be pets. He can now see what she meant. It was like seeing a pre-evolution of his own species and to be honest, he wasn't sure if he was scared or interested. It was probably both.

The cat was gray in color and its eyes all yellow. It stared up at Chance while cocking its head to the side. Chance continued to stare at it. He almost forgot about his job when the cat once more meowed. As if snapped back to reality, Chance shook his head and he sighed, "Focus Furlong. You need to get the fuel." He turned his back on the cat and hurried to get the fuel.

The cat meowed and headed for Chance. It was curious of who this was. His whole outward appearance as well as his smell seemed somehow familiar. It meowed again and sniffed at Chance's tail. The big kat gasped and quickly got to his feet. He stared down at the gray cat before him.

"Hey, you think you can go?" He questioned in hopes this strange creature will listen. The cat meowed again and started towards him again. Chance began to back up, "Oh no. Go away." He tried to shoo the cat away but it kept coming towards him.

He was so busy trying to get the strange creature to leave him alone; he didn't see where he was going. That is until he ended up tripping over an old tire and he fell backwards. He let out cry of pain when he landed on a pile of cans and other things. Everything scattered about and the noise was unbearable. The stray cat let out a screech and ran off.

"Hey who's there?" A male's voice shouted not too far away.

"Awe crud…" Chance started to curse under his breath all the while he got up quickly and rushed away to hide. Just in time for he had waited another minute later, the guard would have rounded the corner and spotted him.

He peeked around the pile and could see the guard marching around as well as holding a flashlight. Without warning, Chance felt a hand go on his shoulder and pull him back just before the guard shined his flashlight his way. The tabby kat nearly let out a cry but he managed to retrain himself since it will only bring that human guard upon him. He looked at who pulled him away and to his relief, it was Jake.

"Seriously, Chance?" Jake whispered harshly.

"It wasn't my fault!" Chance answered back in a huff.

Jake rolled his eyes, "Explain it to me later, right now, we gotta get outta here before we get caught."

Quick as a flash and carrying the heavy bottles of gas, Jake and Chance rushed towards the opening they used all the time. They were just in the nick of time. Had they stayed any longer, the guard would have certainly caught them. He looked around in attempt to find who the intruders were. He finally spotted the gray cat and he shook his head.

"Darn stray cats." He sighed and went back to his post.

After securing the bottles inside the storage compartment of the cyclotron, Jake and Chance headed back home, "Just what caused you to make such a racket, Chance?" Jake finally asked out of curiosity.

"Uh…" Chance frowned upon remembering the reason, "You're not gonna believe this, but I saw um…I saw a creature that was well…"

Jake frowned, "You saw a cat didn't you?"

"Yeah, and I gotta be honest, Jake, it was like seeing a whole different thing. It tried to get near me and I guess I was too nervous to examine it. I tried to make it go away but it coming towards me. That's when I tripped and hit some pile of garbage," Chance shivered a little from the memory, "I don't know how to explain it. But it was just plain weird seeing something that is similar to us, but so different."

"Yeah I get you." Jake didn't need an explanation.

Chris had talked about there were cats in this world. However, they were not at all like the ones Chance and Jake were. The cats here were…different. And Chance was the first to discover it. After that encounter, the two kats wanted to go back home even more. Despite having made a good friend, they were both starting to get homesick.

When the two arrived back at Chris's house, they saw someone in a bathrobe was standing at the front door. Chance and Jake knew who it was and she was frowning, "Where have you two been?" Chris questioned in a stern voice.

She also looked tired which indicated that she had been waiting up for them for some time. Jake sighed. He knew they should have straight up told Chris of where they have been going at night. After all, she would have understood.

"Sorry Chris, Chance and I went to the scrapyard." He said honestly.

Chris's frown deepened, "Scrapyard?"

Chance nodded and held up the heavy bottle of gas inside, "To get some fuel."

"So that's what those bottles are for," Chris mumbled and she gave her two kat friends a small reproachable look, "Why didn't you tell me about this? I thought I heard you two drive off and I got up to make sure. I was right that you snuck off. Do you have any idea of how worried I got? And judging by the bottles in the garage, you two have been doing this for several days now."

Jake and Chance both felt guilty upon hearing this lecture. She made good points. She had every right to be worried and angry at them. They didn't bother to even ask her if it was okay if they could sneak out. Truth be told, they had been used to doing everything their own way that they didn't think it was necessary to even tell Chris of what they were doing. Not to mention they didn't want to have her worry over them. It backfired however.

"You're right, Chris, we should have told you straight up. We have no excuse," Jake was the first to speak, "We really didn't want to worry you but I guess that didn't help at all."

"Yeah, not to mention we are used to doing everything our own way. I guess we forgot that we have a friend who does care about us." Chance added in.

"So we're really sorry, Chris. We won't do anything like this again." Jake finished as he and his friend tried to show they were indeed sorry for their actions.

Chris looked between both kats. She can see that they were indeed sorry. She started to curse to herself. She couldn't stay mad at them. Darn them. Why the heck did both of them have to be so adorable? The way Jake and Chance were giving her the puppy dog eyes made her anger disappear. Besides, it was perfectly clear they were feeling guilty about the whole ordeal. No use lecturing them anymore. She finally let out a deep sigh,

"Fine, I guess I can forgive you this time." She began but couldn't continue when Chance suddenly rushed up and gave her a hug. He even lifted her into the air. He was much bigger than she was.

"Thanks, Chris! I knew you couldn't stay mad forever!" He said while Jake started to laugh at the scene before him.

"You're welcome, Chance, now would you mind putting me down? I'm losing air here…" Chris managed to squeak.

Chance obeyed and Chris started to breathe again. These two were loveable dorks all right, "Sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength." Chance said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, since I know what you two have been doing, do you have enough fuel for the Turbokat?" Chris questioned in curiosity.

"I believe so. We just have to add the fuel to the tank." Jake replied; he was feeling relieved that Chris wasn't angry anymore.

Chris nodded and let out a yawn, "You guys aren't thinking of flying out tonight as soon as you put the fuel in are you?"

"Nah, we can give it a test run tomorrow. We don't want to wake any of the neighbors up." Chance this time responded and Chris nodded,

"Good. The last thing I want is to get one of the neighbors marching over and telling me that I am very noisy. Now I am going back to bed. Please don't stay up late." She gave them both a dirty look.

"Don't worry. We'll be going to bed ourselves in a moment. Night Chris." Jake reassured her and she was satisfied with this answer.

She turned and headed back to her room. Jake and Chance locked the front door and headed for the backyard of where their Turbokat was waiting, "We sure we're lucky to get off scott free from her yelling at us." Chance said while letting out a sigh.

"I thought she was going to for a moment. I can't blame her for looking annoyed that's for sure. We were sneaking out without even letting her know." Jake shivered a little from the glare Chris gave them when they came back.

She may be smaller than them, but she sure did have a good mean look to her. It sort of reminded Jake of his own mother when she caught him doing something he wasn't supposed to back when he was just a small kitten.

"I'll say. Luckily I was able to butter her up." Chance gave his best friend a big grin.

"You?" Jake questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah me! She certainly softened up after I gave her a hug."

"Oh please." Jake shook his head and jumped inside the jet.

"What?"

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right spell to bring in the monster I seek?"

The Pastmaster glared as Professor Bombard had his gloved hand around his bony neck. Foolish human, did he honestly think he could imitate him by trying to choke him? He was dead for crying out loud.

"Why should I speak? You can't do a thing to me." He said, giving the man a wide grin.

Bombard glared before throwing the Pastmaster against the bars of his cage, "Useless. Very well, I don't need your help anyway. I have enough power to summon any creature I need."

"Then why ask me?" The Pastmaster questioned, his one eye glaring up at the strange human.

"I just wanted to humor myself. After all, once I lure those foolish kats that came from the same world as you out of hiding, I can study them to my heart's content."

Other kats? The Pastmaster frowned at this mention, "What do you mean foolish kats that came from the same world as me?"

Bombard gave him a cold smirk, "Let's just say that according to my sources, there are a couple of kats who came in on a jet. From what I heard, they are supposed to be heroes back in their world."

The Pastmaster almost gasped, "The SWAT Kats?"

"Ah, so that's what they are called." Bombard laughed and the Pastmaster gave him a grin,

"Yes. They are nothing but trouble. If you want my help, you have it now. I have been trying to get rid of those two for a while now but they always get in my way."

Bombard blinked. Now that was interesting. Apparently the Pastmaster held a deep grudge for these SWAT Kats, "I see. Do tell."

"With pleasure…" The Pastmaster replied, a big grin on his face.

* * *

The next day, Chris felt sad because she had to get to work while Jake and Chance were setting up their Turbokat. Normally she wouldn't mind heading to work, but even she had to admit this was considered a big day for her kat friends. They were going to fly for the first time in a long time. The only thing that made her worry is if anyone was going to be hearing the jet. The Turbokat wasn't exactly a quiet machine. It was a wonder anyone didn't come to her house the first night she brought Jake and Chance back to her place.

"Don't worry Chris. We're not going to be flying around until its dark out. Plus, we can take you out flying if you really want to." Jake offered as he was seeing Chris off.

Chance was once more watching Tom and Jerry for the moment, "If you're sure about that. I mean, I don't want to oppose…" Chris began and Jake laughed while shaking his head,

"Come on, Chris. Don't feel that way. You've done a lot for Chance and I. The least we can do is make it up for you by taking you on a flight. You're not opposing at all."

Chris smiled up at the gentle tom kat, "That sounds great. Hopefully I won't be too late then. I guess I'll see you later tonight then." She said while adjusting her purse.

"Sounds good. Drive safely."

"Have a good day, Chris!" Chance waved his hand.

"Thanks. Later boys." Chris turned and walked towards her car.

Jake watched her go before closing the door. He walked over and sat beside Chance. His friend was not watching the cartoon but rather Jake himself. Noticing this, he blinked at him, "What?"

"I don't know. I just realized that this is the first time I see you talk to a girl without getting tongue tied." Chance shrugged.

His words caused Jake to look at him bewilderment, "Wait what?"

"You heard me. Normally you're not very good at talking to girls. But apparently Chris is an exception." Chance turned his attention back to the television.

Jake tried to speak but he couldn't. Any arguments he wanted to sprout out seemed to die in his throat. His cheeks flushed he finally managed to find his voice, "Give me a break, Chance! This is not the same thing! I mean Chris is…she's not a…"

"A kat no, but she's still a female. Not to mention if you think about it, she is cute. Plus, I can't help but notice that whenever we talk about her, you do get a little dreamy eyed."

"Wow, overthinking this a little too much, Chance? I do not get dreamy eyed. And besides, I view Chris only as a friend. Not to mention we're both different species. And furthermore, we're not going to be staying in this world forever. What makes you think I want to have a personal relationship with Chris?" Jake questioned, as he was feeling highly annoyed right about now.

Chance shook his head, "Sorry. Forget I mentioned it. You're right. I guess I'm overthinking things here."

Jake turned away and was glad to get that subject out of the way. Or so he thought. While Chance was busy laughing at Tom and Jerry, Jake was lost in his thoughts. He was never going to tell Chance this but his words reminded him of what happened at the Halloween party. He recalled how he felt when he saw that guy Greg kiss Chris. To be honest, he didn't know why he felt so hurt from seeing that. Not to mention he was relieved when Chris didn't return the feelings to Greg.

Why on Earth was he even feeling something like this? If he was going to be honest, he didn't know if he should be upset about this. After all, he and Chance will be going home soon once they find the portal that brought them here. He felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. That meant saying goodbye forever to Chris. He recalled how sad she looked when she asked if they will be leaving.

He missed Megakat City. He missed the Salvage Yard. He missed everything about his own world. Heck, he almost missed the villains themselves. This human world in its own way was interesting too. There were times he wished he could just go out and see what it's like. And Chris certainly became a valuable friend. He hated to leave her. A thought crossed his mind but he immediately shook it off. There was no way he could ask Chris to come live with him and Chance back in their world.

After all, why would she? This universe is her home. She was a human after all, not a kat. He couldn't bring himself to offer her that she come back with him and Chance. He was jumped out his wandering thoughts when Chance let out a belly full of laughter.

* * *

Chris went through the usual motions at her job. She was excited for tonight but she had to focus. Besides, if all she worried about was later tonight, then time will end up being slow for her. She tried hard to keep her mind on her job.

That's when she noticed Greg walking by her. Forgetting about tonight for the moment, she said, "Hi Greg!" she waved to him.

He turned and gave her a small smile, "Oh hi, Chris." He waved back before looking away. This caused Chris to frown in worry. That was very odd. Normally Greg always came up to say hi to her before she did to him. Come to think of it, this was the first time she had seen him since the party.

Was he still hurt about her rejecting him at the Halloween party? She mentally slapped herself. Of course he still would be. He poured his feelings into that kiss and she flat out told him she only viewed him as a friend. Who wouldn't be upset after something like that? Sighing, she walked after him,

"Hey Greg, can we talk?"

Greg turned and he gave her a weak smile, "Uh I guess? But can we make this quick?"

Chris frowned up at him, "I suppose. I only wanted to tell you that I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"Oh that? It's okay. I shouldn't have kissed you." Greg waved it off.

"But I really am sorry. Look, if you want, we can still be friends." Chris gave him a smile in an effort that will make him feel better.

Before Greg could reply, there was a loud scream. Chris turned to see a woman pointing outside the large window of the building. Curious, Chris rushed over and that's when she felt fear overcome her. If it hadn't been for Jake and Chance living with her, she would not have believed there was a big monster like reptile walking out on the streets of the city.

"Oh my gosh…" She whispered in shock.

"I think it's coming this way!" One of the other co-workers cried and everyone started headed for the downstairs.

The reptile monster was indeed heading for the building Chris worked. Chris backed up and didn't know what to do. This thing was making a mess of the streets and hitting buildings and cars without care. Nothing like this has ever happened. It felt like a scene out of an action movie. She tried to think of what she can do. There were the sounds of sirens and the police arrived to try to take down this monster. But will bullets stop it?

She had a feeling it won't. After all, no one has been trained to take down a monster considering this has never happened before. Something like this could only be possible for her kat friends since they went through this all the time back in their world. Wait, that's it! Chris turned and rushed to the floor of where her locker was. Her cell phone was in there and she cursed herself out for leaving it in there. It was a few floors up and if she didn't hurry, this reptile thing was going to be on top of the building before she knew it. She was lucky most of the people who saw the monster had already fled downstairs.

By the time she had reached her locker, she was almost out of breath. She quickly did the combination on her lock and opened it quickly to retrieve her phone. She can hear the thundering footsteps of the lizard thing. It was almost here.

She dialed home and waited for either kat to answer. After what seemed like an eternity, she heard Jake's kind voice answer, "Chris? What's up?"

"Uh Jake, I don't know how to tell you this but um…THERE'S A BIG LIZARD MONSTER RIGHT OUTSIDE MY WORK BUILDING!" She screamed the last part.

Jake pulled the phone away from his ear for the moment before putting it back, "Lizard monster? What are you talking about? Are you kidding?"

"I wish I was! But it appeared out of the nowhere and the police here aren't trained to handle something like this!"

"Chris relax! It will be okay!" Jake tried to reassure her. Chance had come up when he heard Chris scream into the phone.

"Jake please! I can't relax! You and Chance have to…" Jake heard Chris trail off before he heard the sound of a large crash.

"Chris? Chris!" Jake cried into the phone but no answer came.

"What's happening? Jake?" Chance was now feeling scared for their human friend. Something must have happened to her.

Jake hung up the phone and turned to Chance, "Looks like we're going to be using the Turbokat sooner than we thought."

"Then let's rock and roll!" Chance and Jake rushed to get changed.

Once they were dressed as their infamous SWAT Kat egos Razor and T-Bone, they jumped into the Turbokat and T-Bone started it up. He smirked when he felt the jet come to life. Not caring if any of the neighbors might hear, they were in the air and they took off quickly to the city.

Chris in the meantime was thrown against the wall after something came crashing through the window. Whatever hit her, it sent her flying. Her phone sailed into the air and landed on a table not too far away. She let out a groan from being hit and she could see stars in her vision. She tried to regain herself and was able to see some giant green claw scrapping against the tile floor.

She slowly inched away from it and managed to grab her phone that was on the table. She really hoped Jake and Chance were on their way. She decided the best course action was get away from this thing. She started to head back to the stairs. However, the claw's large nail suddenly came down upon the fabric of her work pants and she gasped as she fell forward in surprise. She managed to catch herself on a table and look down at the thing holding her.

She looked up and found herself staring into the eye of the monster. She let out a scream and tried to get herself free, "Let me go!" she said while struggling.

The police below were trying everything they could to fire upon the monster. However, none of their bullets can penetrate the hard scaly armor this thing had, "Just what is this thing? And where did it come from?" One of the officers questioned.

"I don't know! But none of our weapons seemed to have any effect on it!"

"Should we call in the army?" Another office asked since it seemed hopeless.

"We might as well. In the meantime, we must help everyone in that building evacuate at once." The leading officer said to his men.

As the police force started to do just that, there was the sound of a jet approaching. This caused everyone to look up in surprise. A black slick jet that appeared like magic came upon the scene, "Looks like something the Pastmaster summoned." T-Bone said once he saw the reptile monster.

"I wonder if the same portal that brought us here also allowed this thing to come into this world." Razor wondered and he put down his visor.

"I don't know. Do you have any idea of why it's fixed on Chris's work place?" T-Bone questioned his friend.

Razor stayed silent to focus on what the monster was doing. That's when his eyes widen in horror of why it was so keen on one of the floors. He could see it was trying to drag Chris towards it, "Head to it right now, T-Bone, it looks like it has Chris by one of its claws!"

"Rodger that!" T-Bone steered the jet to the monster at full speed.

Razor focused as he got ready to launch one of his missiles, "Locked and loaded. Fire away!" The missiles launched to the lizard and it was hurled away from the building. It screeched in anger from the impact.

Chris gave a cry of pain when the nail managed to scratch her leg, leaving a nasty gash. But at least the monster was gone. She slowly got up and ignoring the pain coursing in her leg, she rushed to the opening and peered out to see the Turbokat go flying by.

"Thank goodness." She whispered feeling very relieved.

"Looks like Chris is safe." Razor said when he saw their human friend wave at them.

"For now but we better focus on the big guy here!" T-Bone pointed as the monster was getting back to its feet.

"He won't stay up for long that's for sure." Razor got ready to launch another set of missiles.

"Just who is in that jet?" One of the officers questioned from below.

"I don't know. But let's hope it will take down that lizard for good."

The lizard let out a harsh roar and made way for the Turbokat, "You're not having us for breakfast! Razor, you think you have a lock on him yet?" T-Bone questioned and he dodged the oncoming claw attack from the large monster.

"I'm about to, T-Bone…" Razor replied patiently and he smirked when he finally got his lock, "Now let's see if it likes a taste of my octopus missiles."

He sent two of the said missiles straight for the lizard. Chris watched in awe when it penetrated the monster head on. She had heard of her kat friends being heroes in their world. Now she can see why. Not to mention their jet was downright awesome. She couldn't help but let a smile spread across her face as she continued to watch this scene before her. When she tried to step closer, that's when she felt a sharp pain go through her leg. She let out a cry of anguish and looked down to see blood sweeping down her leg.

"Oh no…" she whispered and she decided that she needed to head back downstairs before her wound gets any worse.

She leaned against the damaged wall and tried to turn. However, the monster lizard gave a roar and tried to whip the Turbokat with its tail. It missed the jet but not the building. The hit was enough to make the building move violently. Chris gave a cry before she lost her footing and she began to fall to the ground far below.

Luckily for her, the SWAT Kats saw this and T-Bone quickly flew the Turbokat right towards her. Razor opened up the canopy of their jet and managed to catch the girl in time. She stopped screaming when she felt strong arms hold on to her. She dared to open her eyes and find herself looking into Razor's calm amber ones.

"Hey you okay?" he questioned, concern clear in his voice.

"I am now…I thought I was going to fall to my death for a moment." Chris replied and shivered at the thought of her falling like that.

"Lucky for you, we caught you before that happened." T-Bone said and he steered the Turbokat upwards when the lizard made way to claw at them again.

"Do you guys have any bandages or something? That thing clawed at my leg really bad." Chris said and she hissed as she tried to put pressure on her wound.

Razor frowned when he noticed the injury, "T-Bone, do you think you can keep scale face busy while I help Chris patch up her wound?"

"No problem, buddy." T-Bone gave him a thumbs up and Razor moved his chair to the back so he can help Chris down inside the jet.

Once they were below, Razor got the first air and set to work on cleaning up the wound. Chris clenched her teeth when he applied the alcohol, "You were lucky. This wound isn't that deep. But you're losing some blood. Let's get this wrapped up quickly." He moved her pants leg and began to wrap up the wound.

"I guess it's my fault for being so careless." Chris said as she felt very guilty for causing this much trouble.

"Hey, don't blame yourself for this…" Razor began but T-Bone-s voice called,

"Razor! You better get back up here, because lizard breath isn't giving up!"

"Coming!" Razor shouted back before looking at Chris, "You should be good for now. Just stay down here where it's safe."

Chris nodded and she watched the slim kat go back upwards. She can feel the jet lurching around. It was probably to avoid the attacks coming from that thing. She looked down at the bandage work Razor did on her and she felt grateful for him. He had saved her again; both him and T-Bone. She only hoped they can finish off this monster for good.

Once Razor got back in his seat, T-Bone said, "This thing doesn't want to give up. First it went after Chris and now us. I wonder what it wants."

"No idea, but we have to stop it before it tears up this city anymore. This scrambler missile should knock it out." Razor pressed a button to use the missile and with his aim, he fired away. The missile headed towards the lizard and it opened its mouth before eating the thing.

"So much for that, bud." T-Bone said in disappointment.

"Not exactly…" Razor started to mentally countdown in his head.

In five seconds, electricity started to zap the monster away. It roared in pain and anger before it started to fall forward. The people below screamed and managed to get out of the way when it fell on the street below.

"Bingo!" Razor said in triumphant.

"Way to go, Razor! Looks like we nailed that lizard!" T-Bone cheered with his friend.

The lizard didn't stay down for long though. When it collapsed, it suddenly started glowing and then disappeared altogether, leaving just a crater of where it used to lay. "I wonder where it went to." Razor questioned.

"We can figure that out later. For now, we better get back to Chris's place. Is she doing okay down there?" T-Bone asked himself.

"She got injured from that thing before we arrived, but I did patch her up to the point she should be okay. Take us back to her place and I will check on her." Razor once more moved his seat so he can down below.

T-Bone obeyed and the Turbokat flew off away from the city. The people below cheered as the jet flew off. No one knew why the monster was here or why it happened, but they all owe the mysterious heroes in that jet who saved them. Watching the whole thing in the shadows was a figure. It watched the jet fly off and it whispered to themselves,

"Interesting. Guess I better let him know of what happened today. No idea if he will be happy about it or not…" Without another word, the figure disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm on a roll here and that's good. The thing is, this story is going to be just ten chapters long. But don't worry, I plan on writing two sequels after this story. The second story is already finished. I've just been making edits to it. For this story, I have been playing around with the plot and so forth. I'm thinking once this one is done, I will start posting the second story. I will probably have to make some changes to that story since I wrote it before this one. I really hope I can get this one done before writer's block hits me again. But until then, please enjoy this next chapter. We're certainly getting the climax of this story.**

* * *

"Looks like the bleeding stopped." Razor observed once he had finished inspecting Chris's wound on her leg.

She let out a sigh, "I still feel stupid for just letting that big lizard get ahold of me. I feel like some weak defenseless damsel who needs help." She muttered more to herself than to Razor.

T-Bone was flying the Turbokat back to Chris's house and Razor had come down to check on her. Once he made sure she had no other wounds, he checked the big gash. Luckily, the bandage had kept it well in place. Upon hearing her words caused the slim tom kat to look up at her. He noticed the depressed and angry look on her face. This caused him to frown in worry,

"Chris, don't blame yourself for what happened. You didn't know Lizard Face was going to attack your work place, let alone zero in on you. Why it targeted it you though is a mystery to me but it's not your fault." He said in hopes of reassuring his human friend. He felt a smirk cross his face as he went on, "And you are far from being weak. I don't think I have ever really seen anyone sass T-Bone as much as me. You have more spunk than you realize. And the fact you are willing to give us shelter while we are stuck here is brave in itself."

Every word he spoke was the truth. Razor had to admit that despite only knowing Chris for a short time, he came to view her as a good friend. He wondered why though. It probably had to do with the fact that she was the first one to ever know about him and T-Bone's secret identities. After all, no one back in their world knew who they really were. Not even Callie Briggs and she is always the one who calls them whenever danger was afoot.

Chris looked back over to peer into Razor's eyes. She can see he wasn't just pulling her leg. He meant everything that he said. She couldn't help but smile back as well as feel her cheeks flush a little from both his compliments and his playful smirk.

"Thanks Razor. I guess I needed to hear that." She said and turned away in hopes of him not seeing her red-tinted cheeks.

To be honest, this was kind of embarrassing. Her heart was beating a little faster and not because of the danger she went through just a few minutes ago. Okay, maybe that too but it was something else. She had to admit that it was starting to make her nervous. She didn't have time to dwell on it though.

"We're back!" T-Bone's loud voice boomed inside causing Chris to jump a little.

"Come on, T-Bone and I will help get you inside the house. You need to rest up." Razor said as he got prepared to do what he said.

Chris nodded. Once T-Bone landed the Turbokat in the backyard and shut the engine of the jet off, Razor picked Chris up. She had not expected for him to do this. She was going to stand up and have herself lean against him. But him carrying her like a groom did with his bride was making her heart beat faster once again. Luckily T-Bone was there to help get Chris to the ground. She felt a wave of disappointment hit her once she was helped inside. She couldn't fathom why though.

"We're going to go check on the Turbokat for any damages as well as other things. Do you need any help?" Razor questioned once Chris was settled on her couch,

She opened up her mouth to speak when her eyes widen, "Oh no, I forgot about my car back at my job." She said with a groan.

"Hey don't worry, we'll get it. Just give us the keys." T-Bone said with a smirk.

Chris gave him a look, "Fine but only if Razor drives it."

T-Bone gave her a glare while Razor snickered. But the bigger tom kat didn't try to argue. Once she gave them the keys to her car, they got on their cyclotron and headed off back to the city. She sat back to relax and a frown appeared on her face. She should be thinking of making dinner since it will be that time soon. However, her mind wandered to that monster. Where did it come from anyway? And why did it home in on her work building of all things? Could it be that monster knew she was helping her kat friends? The lizard thing did go after the SWAT Kats once they had appeared.

"I don't get it." She said shaking her head.

She looked back down at her bandage leg. She should be resting but she wanted to make dinner. She thought over her options and decided to screw it and order pizza instead. She will have to wait until the boys get back before calling the pizza place first. She laid her head back and started to fall asleep. It had been exhausting day after all.

* * *

"Very interesting, I was right that they would come when danger had appeared. No, of course I am not upset. In fact, it's the opposite. Just keep an eye on you know who. I have a feeling it won't be long before those two kats are within my grasp." Bombard hung up his phone and turned to the Pastmaster, "Looks like your dinosaur friend proved my theories. Two heroes in masks came in on a jet to save a friend of theirs."

The Pastmaster laughed, "I told you. Those two mortals are so caught up in their hero ways; they will do anything to keep those close to them safe."

Bombard smirked down at the undead kat before him, "You really have a deep hatred for these SWAT Kats don't you?"

At this question, the Pastmaster growled, "You have no idea. They have foiled my plans one too many times. I want those SWAT Kats destroyed!"

Bombard chuckled darkly upon hearing this, "Patience my good friend. Besides, I want to study these kats and see just how different they are to us humans as well the cats that are in this world."

"I have already helped you by allowing you to send one of my pets on them. You promised me that you will allow me to go back into my world once we have successfully captured those meddling heroes." The Pastmaster said while pointing a sharp finger at the human before him.

Bombard's smirk seemed to get more malevolent as he looked down at him, "I assure you that I am a man of my word. From the stories you have told me, these SWAT Kats can't ignore a cry for help. And according to my sources, they managed to make a friend in this world who is keeping them in hiding." The professor started to rub his chin.

The Pastmaster wanted to roll his one good eye, "What is your point? We already know how those two fools act. What they did to one of my pets is proof of that!"

"My point is, our target is going to be this human girl they became depended on. That's why we had your lizard monster target the place she works as well as herself. She is the key to having those two kats come out of hiding on their jet. Do you not recall?"

The Pastmaster blinked and began to ponder. He had been watching the whole thing on the television screen Bombard was using to watch the monster wreak havoc upon the city. The professor after all wanted those SWAT Kats to come out of hiding. While he was finishing in summoning his creature, Bombard had whispered to seek the one who was close to the kats.

"Just who is this human girl?" The Pastmaster finally questioned and Bombard smirked,

"I cannot recall her name but my source provided me the photos of what she looked like." Bombard gave a photo to the Pastmaster.

The undead sorcerer stared to see a young girl who couldn't be more than 22 with brown hair and looking off in the distance. It was pretty apparent that she didn't know she was being photographed. For a human she wasn't all that bad looking. The Pastmaster looked back up at Bombard, "Admittedly she is pretty…for a human. But are you sure she is the one who is keeping those SWAT Kats safe?"

"She was seen at a party with those two. She came and left with them. I think it's downright obvious that she's the one who is hiding them."

"I see. Why not just kill her then?" The Pastmaster questioned and Bombard shook his head,

"We cannot. I was told no harm is to come to her. Besides, she isn't my intended target. Furthermore, we need her alive anyway to draw those two hero kats out of hiding so I can capture them and turn them into my experiments."

The Pastmaster sighed, "Fine. But it will have to wait for we have used up a lot of energy to summon one of my creatures."

"How long will that take?" Bombard questioned, his eyes narrowing down at the evil undead kat.

"Possibly in a few days, so have patience, Bombard. You will have another creature to draw those SWAT Kats out of hiding." The Pastmaster said quickly in order to avoid any anger from this professor.

"You better be right, Pastmaster. Otherwise, our deal will be off." Bombard threatened the tone in his voice deadly.

The Pastmaster resisted the urge to shiver. He was normally unafraid but this human was starting to freak him out. Without another word, he turned and headed to his watch to conquer a spell that will make the energy building in his watch go faster. Bombard looked away and he smiled evilly down at the photo of Chris, "It won't be long now…besides, I have something in mind."

* * *

Later that same evening…

"In today's news, something that has never happened in the history of mankind occurred in the city of Tampa. A strange huge lizard like monster was tearing up the streets and even damaging buildings. The police were completely helpless to stop it. Even if the army were to get here, the monster would have probably destroyed half the city. Thankfully, a jet appeared out of nowhere and took the lizard down as if by magic."

Watching the news was Chris, Jake, and Chance. Normally Chris wasn't the type to watch the news, what with the problems of today's politics and so on. However, tonight was an exception for the news anchor was talking about the events of today. She glanced at each kat sitting by her sides. Both Jake and Chance had smiles on their faces as they continued to watch the people on the TV talk about their new heroes.

"I don't know what happened but I want to thank whoever was in that jet. If it hadn't been for them, that thing would probably have destroyed this whole city." The leading officer said as he rubbed his hair.

"I wonder who was in that jet. Probably a couple of hot pilots; makes me wish I could meet them and personally thank them." A woman put in her own comment.

"As a few of the commenters said, we the people of Tampa thank the mysterious jet who came to our rescue. The damage of the buildings will take some time to rebuild as well as the money used. Here's hoping for this to be a once in a lifetime event…"

Chance snorted, "You guys sure are lucky this was your first time it ever happened to you. It's always daily back in our world."

Chris turned the TV off to turn to her friends, "I see. But at least everyone here is praising you two for the good you did." She said with a smile.

"Oh we get praised back in our world. It's only Feral who has a problem with us." Chance shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"And that's why we go through several TVs every week." Jake added an unimpressed look on his face.

Chris frowned as she looked at the smaller tom while Chance rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, Jake. Did you have to bring that up?"

"I don't get it." Chris said and Jake sighed,

"Every time Feral bad mouths us, Chance destroys the TV even though it's not the TV's fault it's showing the news and Feral."

"As Chris said, at least Feral isn't here to say we're just a nuisance." Chance said a smile on his face.

"Maybe so, but even if he was, if you had broken MY TV, let's just say a certain kat wasn't going to be eating any dinner tonight and would be sleeping outside for the rest of his time here." Chris sounded deadly serious that Chance gulped,

"Don't worry, Chris! I won't destroy your TV. Plus from what I heard, it's your parents who own it and they would kill you instead." The big tom said while waving his hands.

Jake managed to keep a snicker back. He had never seen Chance look nervous like that. Was it because Chris was their caretaker? Or because she meant her threat of making him sleep outside? Regardless, the scene of his friend trying to make sure he didn't anger Chris was downright amusing.

"Anyway, how's that leg, Chris?" Chance decided to ask in an effort to change the subject.

Chris looked down at her bandage leg, "It's okay I guess. It's still a little painful, especially when I move it. But other than that, I feel fine."

"I certainly hope so. If you weren't, I can't wait to get my claws on that Pastmaster who summoned that lizard thing." Chance pounded a fist into the palm of his other hand.

Chris smiled, feeling touched that Chance was being protective of her, "The Pastmaster?"

"Yeah, one of our enemies, he has the power to summon creatures from any time or even go to any time he feels like." Jake explained and he peered curiously at his friend.

He recalled his conversation with Chance about some certain feelings towards their human friend. He wasn't exactly sure of what Chance's feelings towards Chris were at that point. He had only seen him act over protective towards him, and that was only because he and Chance were close like brothers. And another example would be Callie Briggs because he used to have a crush on her. Though this crush seemed to have faded somewhat over the course of time because Jake had noticed how much more time his friend spent with Felina Feral.

"Any time? But you two weren't sent back or forward in time. You were brought here into my world, where humans are dominated. Does the Pastmaster have the ability to send or summon things from other dimensions?" Chris's voice brought Jake out of his thoughts and he focused on the current conversation.

"I really don't know. To be honest, the portals he creates were purple in color. The portal that brought Jake and me here was yellow. So we really have no idea if it was the Pastmaster. I just brought him up because I wanted to blame someone." Chance replied while shrugging.

"Though, I have a feeling it could be the Pastmaster. I don't know anyone else who could have made those portals." Jake added and he began to ponder if there was a possibility that there was someone else who is able to conjure portals themselves.

Chris frowned at this, "Well, regardless, maybe we can use this to our advantage."

Jake and Chance looked at her slight surprise, "Advantage?"

"What do you mean?" Chance asked looking confused.

Chris thought it over carefully before speaking, "Well think about it…I have a feeling whoever brought you two here and that lizard thing is probably going to do it again. I don't know when but knowing how typical these villains are, they will try again. And considering how they have tried to go after you, you guys will probably be targeted again."

"That's true but Chris, if that's the case, you will be in danger as well. Whoever sent that lizard must have known you were helping us." Jake said, a frown deepening on his face.

Chris shook her head, "I'm not scared…okay a little but I'll be fine. Besides, as you both have stated, you can't stay here forever. If we're going to find whoever brought you two here, the best course action is for me to act like the bait." What she said was logical but she was surprised to see not only Jake but Chance as well looking very much against the idea.

"No way, Chris, we are not letting that happen." Chance said his voice firm.

"Besides, you're our friend. We would never let you go through that just to help us." Jake added the tone in his voice the same as his friend's.

Chris smiled at both kats. She felt deeply touched that they were willing to stay longer just to make sure she stayed safe. Jake and Chance really were heroes. At this point, she was going to hate to see them go. However, what else could they do? There was no way they could go searching the city for the one who made the portal. That would take forever.

"Guys, I appreciate your concern. I'm really happy that despite you've only been here for several weeks, you two are willing to make sure I stay safe. But, how else can we track down whoever it is that caused the portals to appear? Do you have any better ideas? If you do, feel free to tell me."

Chris watched Jake and Chance look at each other. She can tell by the looks on their faces that she had made good points. "I guess we have no choice but I really don't want to use you as bait, Chris." Jake said and Chris shook her head,

"Believe me; I don't want to do this anymore than you do. In fact, just thinking about it is making me nervous. But this is the only way to draw the enemy out of hiding."

"Maybe so, but Jake and I still think this is a very bad idea. We want to leave, but as you said, Chris, you became a good friend to us. We don't want to take any chances of sacrificing you just so we can get home." Chance retorted.

"Do you guys plan on searching the city every night until you find whoever is doing this?" Chris questioned, "If so, that would take you forever and time's a wasting as it is. Trust me; I will make sure to stay safe the next time I get attacked."

Both kats looked like they wanted to argue some more but at this rate, what was the point? Chris was right. The longer they stayed in this world, the more of the chances of their own world being peril. Who knows if any of the villains back in the kat universe was taken over not only Megakat City but the world as well? They were in a bit of pickle. Chris looked at her two friends before she sighed and slowly got up,

"While you two think on it, I'm ordering pizza. Any certain toppings you want me to have them put on your pizza?"

"Anchovies?" Chance asked as he wasn't sure if humans even eat fish on their pizzas.

"You're in luck. Anchovies are a topping for pizza." She limped off, leaving the two toms in the living room.

Jake sighed and rubbed his head. Chance saw this and said, "Do you have any other ideas, buddy? I don't want to go with the plan Chris made. I admire her wanting to help out by putting her life in danger but there has to be another way."

Jake didn't speak for a moment, "I don't know. The last thing I want is to have Chris as bait just to draw out the enemy. I would never wish that upon her."

"Me too, buddy, but do we have any other choice? She's right. Searching the city would take us forever and we can't wait that long."

Jake didn't turn towards Chance. He was still trying to wrack his brain on if there were any other ideas of finding the one who was making those portals. However, no idea came to him. It frustrated him to no end. Finally, he let out a sigh and glanced at Chance,

"All right, we'll go with what Chris said. However, I want to take extra precautions. I don't want her getting hurt again like today." He finally said.

"Hey you will hear no argument from me on that. I trust you, Jake." Chance waved his hands and Chris came walking back into the room,

"Pizza is on its way. Have you guys decided on what to do?" She asked and watched as both her kat friends stood up,

"We have. We'll go with what you said, but on the condition we make sure you stay safe." Jake replied frowning down at the girl before him.

Chris craned her neck to look back into Jake's amber eyes. She really did like his eyes. They were beautiful in color and she can see they held intelligence as well as deep concern for her. She could feel her cheeks flush and she looked down.

"No problem." She said and coughed into a fist.

Jake was curious on why she looked red in the face. Before he could ask, Chance appeared right behind him, "Good! Can't wait for that pizza to arrive, I'm starving."

"When are you ever not?" Chris asked, any of her embarrassment was forgotten.

"Ha, ha, very funny!" Chance rolled his eyes but he still smiled all the same to show he meant no ill will towards Chris's comment.

After the pizza arrived, the trio dug in. Jake didn't forget what he was going to do that's for sure. He knew what he could do once he was done eating. He observed Chris who was happily chatting away with Chance. It was hard to believe that in a short time, she had become a very close friend. The thought of having to leave her made him feel sad. He missed Megakat City, but he was going to miss Chris that's for sure. And Chance probably will too. The way he was bent on not going with her being the bait was certainly proof enough that he too valued Chris as a good friend.

Jake finished his pizza first which was a first. He loved the taste of it but he had to focus on what he intended to do. He excused himself and headed for the garage. He used the leftover metal that he got from the scrapyard in order to make the thing that will help keep Chris safe. At least, that's what he hoped. If not, there was an alternative. He was always thinking ahead after all.

It took him about an hour to complete his little project and he walked back inside to see Chris teaching Chance a game on her laptop, "Now you have to press A to duck. No Chance, press A!" she instructed and Chance growled,

"I'm trying, darn it! You're not helping by yelling at me!"

"Excuse me, Chris, can you come over here for a second?" Jake called in hopes he wasn't interrupting anything.

"Sure, Jake," she looked at Chance and patted his shoulder, "I shall leave you, Chance. Good luck on not getting killed."

"Yeah, yeah…come on! Just die you stupid zombie!" Chance rapidly tapped all the buttons in an effort to kill the imaginary zombie.

Chris laughed at this. Jake saw this and a smile appeared on his face. Her laugh was cute. Upon realizing what he was thinking, he shook his head and tried to get rid of those thoughts. Why on Earth was he even going down that road?

"You wanted to see me, Jake?" Chris's voice caused him to jump a little and he looked down at the human girl.

"Uh yeah, I made something that I think will help you if you want to do this bait idea of yours." He said in attempt to calm his racing heart.

Chris blinked curiously, "Oh? What is that?"

"Here, I'll show you in the garage." He turned and led Chris to their destination.

After Chris closed the door behind her, she watched Jake take something from the desk and walk back over towards her, "What is it?"

"Well, I noticed you wear earrings and I made something that will not get noticed by anyone." Jake replied and Chris blinked at his words,

"Oh," she self-consciously put one of her hands to her ears on where her earrings were located, "Yeah."

"I made an invention that will look like an earring." He held out his paw and Chris saw a device that looked similar to her own earrings.

"It's so tiny. What does it do?" She asked as she carefully took the earring from Jake's hand.

"It's to help protect you in case something comes after you. And if that doesn't work, it will send me a signal of you being captured. It's sort of a homing device." Jake explained, all the while watching Chris take off the current earring she had on and put the one he made in its place.

"That sounds incredible. And you just made this?" She asked, looking up at him with large eyes.

"Yeah, it's not that hard to make honestly. I mean, compared to rebuilding the Turbokat, this was nothing." Jake said as he shrugged.

"Still, that's really impressive. I can't make anything like that." Chris was practically gushing at this point and Jake could feel his cheeks turning red,

"Thanks." He said and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I really hope this works. I don't want to let you guys down." Chris said, the tone in her voice showing she was being serious.

Jake frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You won't let us down, Chris, believe me. I admire that you want to risk yourself to help us get back home. Still, I am worried of something happening to you. You became a really good friend to us and we're forever thankful for everything you did."

She looked into Jake's eyes and without warning she hugged him tightly. This caught Jake off guard and he heard her say, "I should be thanking you guys. You saved my life, twice in fact and that you want to protect me despite only knowing me for a short time. You guys are almost like family to me. I'm really going to miss you two."

Jake was speechless as well as little flustered. He was never hugged by a girl before, at least genuine. His mother and sister didn't count. And in his high school days, the young she kats merely flirted with him and they have hugged him or tried to, but he didn't exactly let it go further. He looked down at the human girl holding onto him for dear life before he wrapped his arms around her to hold her close. He was enjoying this hug and he closed his eyes. His cheeks were still a little red and his heart was beating fast but he took comfort in hugging his human friend.

"We'll miss you too, Chris. I wish there was a way for us to keep in contact with you."

"Too bad cell phones aren't strong enough to go through different dimensions." Chris joked and Jake laughed at this.

The two backed up and Chris looked away. She didn't know what made her want to hug Jake like that. It was probably a spur of the moment, "Ah damn it! I died again!" Chance's loud voice rang through the closed garage door.

Jake sighed, "That was all I wanted to show you anyway. How about we go back inside before Chance destroys your computer?"

"Good idea. That is my only laptop." Chris replied and she turned to walk back inside with Jake following right behind her.

* * *

Another few days went by. The wound on Chris's leg healed to the point it was just a nasty looking scar. It would take another several months before it was completely healed that's for sure. But she can walk more normally. Despite the damage to her work building, she still had to go back to work. It couldn't stay down forever. She wasn't exactly looking forward to that. Though one day, she received a very interesting call from someone she wasn't expecting.

Jake and Chance were outside working on the Turbokat while she was inside reading a book. Her cell rang and she answered, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Miss Christina?" A cool voice replied causing a shiver down her spine.

She frowned while she straightened up, "Uh yes, who is this?"

"No need to worry, my dear. It's Professor Bombard, from college." Bombard said and Chris mentally sighed,

"Oh right. How can I help you, Professor?"

"I was wondering if you could come over to the college. I need to discuss something with you." Bombard replied and Chris blinked,

"Am I failing the class, Mr. Bombard?" She asked a little scared.

"I shall tell you when you get here." Without another word, Bombard clicked his phone off.

Chris stared down at her cell. To be honest, this was really out of the blue. She has Bombard as one of her instructors at her college. She never could tell with this guy. He seemed so upset about something all the time and yet he seemed willing to help those who need it. In other words, he was one strange guy. Not to mention she hated having to deal with one on one talks like this. Did he catch her drawing in class or something? She didn't know what it could be.

Nevertheless, she had no choice but to go and see what he wanted. She slowly got up and headed for the backyard. She might as well tell her kat friends where she was going, "Hey Jake? Chance?" She called their names and she watched them turn towards her, "I have to go somewhere for a bit. It shouldn't take long."

"All right, just be careful driving out there." Chance said before he went back to working on the jet.

"Yeah, take care, Chris." Jake waved and Chris smiled. She then turned and walked back inside while Jake watched her. He glanced at Chance, "Wonder where she had to go."

"No idea. But I'm sure it's her own personal business." Chance shrugged. Jake nodded and went back to working on the jet.

Chris slowly got out of her car and stared up at the building before her. She let out a sigh before walking towards it. She kept thinking on why one of her professors would be asking for her to come. All kinds of scenarios where going through her mind. In cases like this, she ended up thinking the worst possible things. Maybe she forgot an important project. Maybe she was doing horrible in class and didn't realize it. Maybe she failed too many tests. At this rate, it could be anything. She shook her head and marched inside. There was no time to think on this. She might as well get it over with. Besides, she promised Jake and Chance that she would be home in time to make them dinner.

When Chris walked down the empty hallways, she felt a shiver down her back. This place felt creepy without anyone being here. She was honestly hoping to see at least a janitor but there wasn't a soul in sight. She didn't like it one bit. Then again, this was a day where college students had a day off.

She finally arrived to Bombard's office and she knocked on the door. She was half hoping he wouldn't answer since she wanted to go home already. But the door opened and she saw a stern looking man in a lab coat appear before her.

"Ah, Miss Christina?" He questioned the girl.

"That's me. I hope I'm not intruding, Professor Bombard." Chris greeted while smiling in attempt to not only be polite but to ease her nerves.

"Yes of course. Come in, my dear." He stepped aside and Chris walked in. She stared to see the office was a little strange. It was clean but then there was some odd things lying about on the shelves as well as his desk. "Sorry to call you on short notice but there was something I wanted to discuss with you."

Chris blinked and turned to see Bombard frowning down at her, "Oh not at all. I'm just curious if I had done anything wrong."

Bombard chuckled, "Of course not. You are not in trouble. In fact, it's not about school."

Despite his laughter, his eyes still remained cold and Chris fought the urge to just run out of there. She did feel a little better that it wasn't school she had to worry about, "Then, why did you call me?"

"Christina, please have a seat. I have something I need to tell you."

He walked over and sat at his desk. Chris wanted to refuse but she had no choice but to sit across from him. She laid her purse on her lap and stared at the man across from her. He was currently writing something down.

"Now, I was curious. I have seen the news that a monster like creature appeared a few days ago at your work building." He began and Chris nodded,

"That is correct, sir."

"I see. Were you there when it attacked?" Bombard asked as he continued to write on his notepad.

"I…yes sir." She replied and she put her hand to her hidden injury from that lizard.

"Ah okay. How are you faring then? It must have been quite a shock to see something like this happen." Bombard finally looked up at Chris.

Chris shuffled in her seat and tried to think of something to say, "Well, I'm okay I guess. I sort of tripped and hurt my leg in attempt to escape with everyone else. But other than that, I'm fine."

Bombard nodded, "Very well."

Chris frowned, "Sir, no offense meant or anything but why are you asking me these questions?" she questioned all the while peering at her teacher in suspicion.

Bombard shrugged, "I just happened to know that's where you work and I was only making sure you got out of there safely."

"Well, I'm okay and that's all there is. Now if you don't mind, I would like to go now." Chris stood up and bowed her head before she turned to walk out.

Bombard waited until she was halfway to the door before he said, "Those SWAT Kats were flying that jet were they not?"

Chris froze in her place. How did he know about the SWAT Kats? She slowly turned and could see Bombard staring at her like he was examining her. She can feel her heart start to beat faster. She wanted to ask if he knew, but she decided to play dumb for the time being, "Who?"

Bombard laughed, "Oh don't play around, my dear. I already know you have been keeping two human like kats safely." He smiled coldly at her.

Chris was starting to feel scared from that smile, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do. I can see it in how you are acting. Now, would you mind telling me where you are keeping those SWAT Kats?" Bombard continued to smile evilly at her.

Chris now regretted to ever coming here. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen but she never imagined it would be this. This man knew about Jake and Chance. How did he find out, she didn't know. What she did know was that she needed to get out of there and fast.

"I don't know who these SWAT Kats are. And even if I did, I would never tell you." Chris finally said and she turned to run out the door.

However, when she put her hand on the knob, she saw it was locked. She tried to get it open but to no avail. Bombard laughed and he held up the key, "Sorry, but you are not going anywhere." Chris turned and she gasped when she saw two tall robot like things appear behind Bombard. She gasped as she backed up, "Do not worry, I don't intend to hurt you. I only want you to tell me where your kat friends are currently hiding."

Chris glared at him, "Well keep dreaming. I don't know what made you crazy, but I am not going to give away where they are." She said defiantly.

Bombard sighed and shook his head, "Very well. Take her boys."

The robots headed for Chris. When they started for her, she quickly ducked and slid by them. She felt pain coursing through her injured leg. She winced and had to be careful of what she was doing. Once she got past the robots, she jumped up and surprised Bombard. He gasped when she reached over and grabbed the key from him. The robots had turned to go for her again when she ran by them and unlocked the door in a hurry.

She then rushed out into the empty hallway, leaving Bombard to curse, "After her! She must not leave the university!"

Chris tried to run as fast as she could. However, due to her injured leg, she couldn't run for very long. She panted and tried to head off in a different direction in hopes of throwing those robots and Bombard off her course. She also looked to see if she could find a hiding spot. Limping as fast she could, she saw a room and ducked inside. She closed the door and made sure the room was dark. She faintly heard the sound of metal feet heading her way. She sat by the door and tried to make herself as small as possible.

For a moment, she thought those robots would check this room. She prayed to the Lord and as if to answer her, the robots went by without even looking. She even heard Bombard behind them and barking orders. Once they were well enough gone, she took this moment to breathe. She didn't understand how Bombard knew about the SWAT Kats. Who could have even known?

She looked down. Maybe she should contact her friends. She made way to call her home when she stopped. No. She could not do that. If Razor and T-Bone came here, Bombard would certainly capture them. She was not risking that. Her only plan was to get to the exit and get out of here by herself. Once she got her wind back and her leg didn't ache as much, she slowly got up and peeked out the door's window. She could only see empty hallways with no robots or Bombard in sight.

She opened the door quietly and headed straight for the exit. She was not taking any chances of getting caught so she tried to be cautious, quiet, and quick as she could. Finally, she saw the main doors and she let out a sigh of relief. Maybe she was going to get out after all. She was just out the door when she heard a, "Chris?"

She looked to see Greg come walking up to her, "Greg!" she sighed in relief to see a friendly face, "Man am I glad to see you."

"Me too. Are you okay?" He asked once he came up to her.

"Of course not, but I doubt you will believe me." Chris replied and she shivered a little, "Anyway, I need to get home."

"Why? What happened?" Greg questioned concern clear in his blue eyes.

"Let's save it for later. Right now, I want to get away from this place." Chris turned to rush to her car when she felt Greg put his hand on her shoulder,

"Come on, Chris, you've been acting really odd for a while now. At least tell me why you are at the university. I really want to know. We're friends remember?"

Chris turned to argue but she could see Greg looking down at her with sadden look on his face. She opened her mouth to argue but she realized it would be no use. Instead, she sighed and decided to give him just the highlights, "Okay, I was called by one of the professors because he wanted to talk to me about something. I thought I was in trouble or failing his class so I came over. Turns out it wasn't about school. He was asking me if I knew who was involved with jet who rescued the city from that lizard monster. And he's freaking crazy!"

"Crazy?"

"Yes! He has these robots to do his bidding and he intended to use me to get whoever was in the jet!"

"Was it Bombard?" Greg asked and Chris blinked,

"Yes it was. How did you know that?"

Greg sighed, "I'm sorry, Chris, but I know what you are talking about."

"Huh? Greg I don't get it." Chris began but she felt something bony and sharp grab her wrist. She looked and gasped to see an undead kat smirking up at her.

"You are a pretty thing. Too bad I can't have you." The purple robed sorcerer sneered and backed up when the robots Bombard had come up and grabbed ahold of Chris's arms.

"Let me go!" Chris struggled and she heard clapping.

She looked to see Bombard coming out of the university. He was clapping his hands, "Excellent. That worked out perfectly," he looked over at Greg, "Good work, Greg, thanks to you, I have the one who can get me those SWAT Kats."

Chris gasped and looked back at Greg, "Greg?"

The young man sighed, "Again, I'm sorry Chris, but I have to do what my uncle says. But don't worry, he won't hurt you. He only wants the SWAT Kats."

Chris glared at the man who she thought was supposed to be her friend. She never felt so betrayed, "Who cares about him hurting me. I'd be more worried about me hurting you! When I get out of here, I will take you down, Greg!"

Greg frowned at her, "You shouldn't make threats, Chris. After all, my uncle isn't even interested in you. He only wants you to give up the SWAT Kats. Tell him where they are, and you can go free."

"Over my dead body!" Chris spat, "And how did you even know about the SWAT Kats?"

"At the Halloween party, I overheard you talking to Razor and about how they needed to get back to their world." Greg replied and Chris felt her heart drop.

No wonder Greg had been acting so off. He was the reason Bombard knew about the SWAT Kats. He had been giving him information. And if that's the case, Bombard and this kat, who she had a feeling was the Pastmaster, were the ones who sent that lizard monster. That explains why it zeroed in on her!

"Now then, take her inside. I think I know how we can get in contact with her furry friends." Bombard ordered his robots.

With the Pastmaster following, the robots carried a struggling Chris inside. Greg watched her go, a frown still on her face. He looked over at his uncle just as Bombard was about to go inside, "Uncle, you will not hurt her, right?" he asked to make sure.

Bombard shook his head, chuckling, "Greg, seriously, I have no intentions of inflicting any harm upon the girl," he turned to glare at Greg, "That is unless she refuses to comply. I will not rest until I have those SWAT Kats."

Greg watched Bombard walk into the building. The young man paused before he followed after him. He didn't know what to think but he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He shook his head. He had to focus. After all, he was doing this because his uncle knew what was best. Not to mention he couldn't deny the jealously he felt when he saw how well Chris got along with that SWAT Kat Razor. He only hoped things will work out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter everyone. We are now getting to the battle...sort of. XD I will say things are getting heated up. Also we only have two more chapters to go. I will say that I have got inspired to keep going. In fact, I even started the third story. Which is good. Hopefully I can keep this up. After all, Christmas is coming up and my new job is in the morning so I am not always in the mood to get on my computer after work. However, I want to thank for everyone who has followed and reviewed this story. I am really glad you guys have been enjoying this. It's been fun writing this regardless of my writer's block. Now enjoy the next chapter...**

* * *

"Where are those SWAT Kats?"

"Bite me!" Chris snapped and she turned her head away.

Bombard growled through his clenched teeth. He had been trying to get answers out of her for almost an hour now. The girl however was not budging. He was very tempted to just torture her to the point she would be crying answers. What stopped him from doing so was that his nephew was watching. He promised he wouldn't harm Chris but his patience was nearly gone.

He had Chris cuffed to one his experiment tables that hung from the wall. He had hoped this conversation would be over by now but this girl was just too stubborn. She really was bent on protecting her kat friends. The Pastmaster chuckled silently to himself. He found the whole scene amusing to say the least.

Bombard finally turned towards Greg, "Greg, do you have any idea of where this girl is keeping her feline friends?" he finally asked his nephew.

Greg shrugged, "Probably at her house. It seems be the most logical thing especially since neither her parents nor brother are back from their trips." He replied and Bombard smirked,

"I should have guessed that. Do you have any idea where she lives then?"

Greg frowned in response, "Uh no. I never went to her place."

Bombard let out a frustrated groan, "I thought you two were good friends?"

"We are!" Greg began but Chris shouted,

"We are NOT friends! I mean seriously, what makes you think I will still be friends with a traitor like you?"

Greg almost winced from her yell. Bombard shook his head, "Enough of this nonsense, I want to know exactly where you are keeping those kats." He demanded as he once more turned towards Chris.

"Forget it! I will never give them up!"

"And why is that?"

Chris glared at the insane man before her, "Because they're my good friends. I would never betray them!"

Bombard chuckled, "How endearing. Apologies but I have work to do. Now I will ask you one more time to tell me where they are. If not, I'm afraid I will have to take measurements into my own hands."

Chris narrowed her eyes at Bombard, "If you're going to torture me, go ahead. I don't care. No matter what you do, I will never give them up!"

"Very brave of you, girl, but you're still human and you have the will to live. When it comes to torture, it could make any human sing." Bombard walked over to one of his tables that held all of his tools.

Greg saw this and said, "Uncle, you're not going to…"

"I have no choice, Greg. The girl is too stubborn. So it's high time I painfully get the information out of her." Bombard picked up a knife and began to test its sharpness.

Chris tried to keep a straight face but she could feel her heart beating faster. She was starting to get scared once more. She wanted to stay strong and be brave but seeing Bombard walking over to her with that sharp knife was making her shiver.

"But uncle!" Greg tried to say but Bombard cut him off,

"Silence Greg! No word out of you," the evil professor took ahold of Chris's chin and looked into her eyes, "As for you, I will ask you one more time, where are the SWAT Kats?"

Chris kept up her glare but it almost faltered when she felt the knife pierce the skin of her stomach. She could feel him slowly run the tip of the knife across to make a wound appear. The pain wasn't bad just yet but it will be soon.

"As I said before…bite me!" She finally responded and closed her eyes when the pain was starting to get more intense.

Bombard glared. This girl apparently needed to go through a lot of pain before she sang like a canary. Greg didn't know if he could watch this. His uncle was making more wounds appear on Chris and he couldn't stand it. He looked around and noticed Chris's cell phone barely peeking out of her purse that she had brought along.

"Uncle!" Greg called out once more and Bombard let out a frustrated sigh before turning towards his nephew, "She has her cell phone. I'm sure the number to her house is on there. If the SWAT Kats are indeed at her house, we can use it to call them! And I have seen how bent they are of keeping her safe. There's no doubt that they will come here looking for her."

Bombard raised an eyebrow at this, "Well, that actually makes sense. Good work, Greg."

Chris had several small cuts on her face and exposed stomach. When she heard what Greg said, she looked up and shook her head, "No! Don't call my house!"

She knew exactly what would happen if they did. Jake and Chance will get dressed up as their alter egos Razor and T-Bone and come to the university on the Turbokat. She already swore to herself she would not let that happen in attempt to keep them safe.

Bombard only laughed, "This should be very interesting indeed." He picked up the cell phone and looked through the contacts. He spotted the home phone number and pressed the call button.

Chris struggled against her chains but it was no use. The call was going through…

* * *

Jake kept glancing at his watch. He couldn't help but feel anxious. Chris had been gone for over at least a couple of hours. She said it wouldn't take too long. Where was she? Chance noticed how restless his friend was and the fact he kept looking at the time.

"Jake, will you stop doing that?" He finally said, both annoyed and concerned.

"Sorry. I can't help it. I'm…" Jake trailed off while Chance gave him a look.

The bigger kat lowered his wrench and knew immediately what his partner was referring to, "Boy, you're really that worried about Chris aren't you?" he questioned and Jake turned his head to look back at him. Chance can see something in Jake's eyes and he gave him a smirk, "Yep, I can see it, you're very worried about her."

Jake also knew what Chance was referring to and he coughed while trying to focus on his task, "Of course I am. She's our friend. She said where she was going wasn't going to take her awhile. And now it's been over two hours."

"Relax, Jake, maybe something came up. We can't always be here there to protect her all the time. Besides, once we find the source of those portals, we have to head home."

Jake felt a deep frown form from Chance's last words. He's right. They need to go home. The yearn of seeing their Megakat City was still going strong. Then why did he feel sadness at the thought of leaving Chris? Before he could think more into it, the sound of the phone ringing caused him to sit up right.

Chance was the first to get to the phone this time. He looked at the caller ID to make sure and he was relieved to see it was Chris's cell phone number. He turned his attention at Jake who came up behind him, "Look see? It's just Chris. She's probably calling us to let us know she is fine." He said before he turned and picked the phone up. Jake let out a sigh of relief, "Hey Chris, you doing okay?"

There was no answer. Chance frowned, "Uh hey? Chris? You there?" Finally, Chance could hear the sound of someone chuckling on the other end. It didn't sound at all like Chris. Jake could hear the laughter too and he was once more worried, "Hey who is this?" Chance demanded.

"Oh, someone who wants to know you." A cold male voice replied.

"Where's Chris?" Chance asked, his teeth bearing.

"What happened to her?" Jake also questioned, both angry and worried.

"She's fine for now. Though she will be in worse shape if you two don't show up."

Chance and Jake looked at each other. Was this the person who was the reason they were here in the first place? It didn't sound like the Pastmaster. That's when they heard a faint familiar female voice shout into the phone, "Razor! T-Bone! Whatever you do, don't come here! I'll be fine!"

"Chris?" Chance and Jake chorused and they could faintly hear a slap.

"Be silent!" The male voice shouted harshly. Both kats knew what this guy did. And they weren't going to let him get away with hurting their human friend, "If you want to see the girl again, you will come find us."

"Don't worry. We'll be there before you know it." Chance replied as he was doing everything he could to make sure he didn't crush the phone in his hand.

"But Chris better not be injured or you will regret it." Jake threatened which is so unlike him that even Chance gave him a look.

The voice chuckled once more, "We'll see." Without another word, the phone clicked off, leaving the kats with a dial tone.

"We better get going before he does anything else to Chris." Chance said placing the phone back in its place.

Jake could only nod before he and his friend rushed to get dressed. He knew all too well this was a trap but he didn't care. He was more focused on saving Chris. Once Razor and T-Bone were set, they jumped into the Turbokat and flew off towards the city of Tampa. After flying for a few minutes, T-Bone spoke,

"Question, where is this guy keeping Chris anyway? He didn't give us any directions."

"Don't worry, I know how we can find Chris," Razor pushed a button on his panel and his monitor screen popped up, "I made a homing device on an earring for her to wear just in case something like this happens."

"Brilliant, buddy, but why do you think Chris was bent on not having us come to her rescue?" T-Bone questioned, mildly concerned.

"I think it's obvious. Whoever has her is setting up a trap for us. If we go in, he will probably capture us for sure." Razor answered and he focused on trying to find Chris's signal in the city.

"Then let's not fall for it. Once you find out where she is being held, Sure Shot, let's think of a plan to rescue her." T-Bone continued to fly the Turbokat onwards.

Razor focused and hoped the tracking device in Chris's earring will come through. After a few intense moments, he saw a beeping dot appear, "Bingo, I found her! According to this, it's a building that looks like a university."

"Roger that!" T-Bone steered towards where the building was. By the time they got there, they could see how empty it looked judging by there being no cars in the parking lot, "Good thing no one is here."

Razor frowned as he recalled when Chris said she had a little business to take care of. He wondered how her captor lured her to this place. He could see her small blue car parked in the lot. He shook his head and decided to come up with a plan, "T-Bone, it would be best if we don't land near the university."

"Huh? Why?"

"We don't want whoever is holding Chris to know we're here. Let's park the jet somewhere safe and sneak over." Razor explained and T-Bone agreed.

T-Bone expertly landed the jet on a roof of a building that was not so far away. Hopefully whoever was in that university didn't notice the jet. Once the jet was shut off, Razor and T-Bone put on their Glovatrix and got out to rush towards the university. The sun was beaming down in the late afternoon so the two hero kats had to be quick and hopefully no human will spot them.

Luckily for them, they got to the building with no problem. It was deadly silent except maybe for the occasional sound of a car passing by. T-Bone looked towards the front doors while Razor looked down at his radar on his Glovatrix.

"Where is she?" T-Bone asked his eyes still on the doors.

"Inside there. I think the best course action is to go inside anywhere but the front doors." Razor replied and he observed the building.

It was about four stories tall, with the main doors being the only entrance to it so far. There were also side doors but it would be wise to avoid those too. The university had other buildings but the main one is where Chris was being held captive.

"We can try sneaking inside through one of those windows then. You have any idea what floor she is on?"

"According to the radar, she's on the…" Razor trailed off when he noticed that Chris's signal was on the fourth floor, "Fourth floor…"

"Then I guess we're going to use the roof. Come on." T-Bone rushed to the side of the building with Razor right behind him.

Once the two kats were right by the building, they used their Glovatrix to send a grappling hook to the very top. They made it to the top without a hitch. Once they landed, they headed for the door that led them inside. They also had to make sure to stay as quiet as possible. They were not taking any chances of getting caught.

T-Bone and Razor snuck through the dark empty hallways of the university. While T-Bone kept his eyes peeled for any signs of movement ahead of them, Razor used his radar to locate Chris. After a few minutes, the smaller kat said quietly, "Okay, we're getting really close to where she is."

"Good, hopefully we're not too late." T-Bone replied.

The SWAT Kats have been observing their surroundings and from the looks of things, it looked like a normal college building. When Razor pointed out where Chris's signal was, he and T-Bone found a door that almost stood out from the other doors. They slowly peeked inside through the small window and saw a lab like place.

They both were in slight shock to see the Pastmaster sitting patiently on one of the seats. The two kats looked further and took noticed of a human man in a lab coat standing in front of a table like device only it was attached to the wall. This was probably the man who captured Chris. It was made clear when he moved away to show Chris chained to the metal wall.

Razor could feel anger bubble up inside of him when he saw the poor girl looked like she had been tortured. She had several cuts on her stomach as well as her face. The leg wound she obtained several days ago was showing through her cut up jeans. He felt T-Bone rustle beside him and he looked to see his friend wasn't happy either to see their human friend hurt like this.

The two ducked down and whispered to each other, "You have any ideas, buddy?" T-Bone questioned urgently.

Razor didn't speak for a moment. His brain started to go through any ideas of how to get in there and save Chris. Trying to sneak in would be impossible since the only way into that room was the door. There were no windows either. He decided the best course action was to go in there and hopefully surprise the captor. He looked up to say his plan when he gasped to see a large metal like thing hovering over T-Bone.

"T-Bone!" Razor whispered urgently.

Before T-Bone could turn, Razor held up his Glovatrix and sent a small missile at the robot that was close to hitting the bigger SWAT Kat on the head. The missile found its mark and the robot staggered backwards.

"Crud, this guy builds robots?" T-Bone questioned and Razor shook his head,

"Let's just go with a surprise attack before that thing comes at us. Hopefully this will work."

T-Bone nodded and he turned before raising his foot and with mighty force, he kicked the door down. It gave away like it was nothing and slammed to the floor. The group jumped from the loud noise and all looked up.

"Smoke shield!" Razor cried out and he flung a small device on the floor that caused smoke to appear out of nowhere. Bombard was not expecting this attack and he tried to clear the smoke away while waving his hands,

"It's probably those SWAT Kats!" he cried out.

"It is them, you idiot!" The Pastmaster retorted, "Send your metal things on them before they get away!"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, Pastmaster!" Bombard argued.

While this was going on, Razor and T-Bone went directly up to Chris, "Razor? T-Bone! I told you not to come here!" She said but she was very happy to see them.

"Gee, you're welcome by the way. Lecture us later will ya?" T-Bone said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, right now, we gotta get you outta here." Razor added and he looked over the chains holding Chris. While doing so, despite the smoke, he could also see the wounds on her up close and he could feel the anger flaring up again. Chris noticed the flash in Razor's usually calm eyes and she looked away in shame.

"Attack them!" Bombard cried to his robots.

"You get Chris free, buddy, I'll handle these oversized tin cans." T-Bone said and he turned to fight off Bombard's robots.

"I'm so sorry, Razor. I didn't mean for this to happen." Chris began but she trailed off when Razor shook his head,

"Don't blame yourself, Chris. None of this is your fault. I'm going to get you free and then we can get out of here, I promise." He assured her.

She wanted to smile but she gasped when she saw a robot come up towards her unsuspecting friend, "Razor look out behind you!" She cried in horror.

The kat turned and managed to duck in time before the robot could hit him. He then swipe kicked the robot's legs which caused it to fall to the tile floor. Once the robot was on the floor, Razor noticed T-Bone was having a little difficulty defending himself. He didn't want to leave Chris but he also didn't want to have his partner to fall while fighting off these robots. Before he could make up his mind, he heard the sound of something being fired. He didn't have to react. Something wrapped around his body many time to the point he couldn't move his arms.

Then the same thing happened to his legs and he gasped while he fell to the floor, "Razor!" Chris cried out.

Bombard stood there holding what appeared to be some kind of make shift gun, "I guess this did come in handy." He turned and fired it at T-Bone who had turned when he heard Chris scream his partner's name.

Within seconds, the bigger SWAT Kat was bound as well. He struggled to get free but the ropes, despite looking thin were downright sturdy and would give away, "What is this?" T-Bone demanded as he and Razor continued in their attempts to get free.

"To keep you bound of course," Bombard said and he turned to look down at Razor, "Well, well, so you two are the famous SWAT Kats I have heard about."

Razor only gave him a glare right back. Bombard nodded his head to his robots and the metal machines grabbed ahold of the fallen kats. They took the Glovatrixs away and held them up. T-Bone and Razor once more tried to get free but to no avail. The ropes were too tight and the robots had them dangling that their feet couldn't reach the floor. Chris was horrified to see this happen.

Bombard smirked when he saw the two kats before him. He had never seen such a species before. He couldn't wait to get started on experiment on these two, "I have to admit, I was hoping you two would put a better fight. But oh well, at least I have you now."

"What do you want from us?" T-Bone demanded, his teeth grinding.

"Let's just say I want to see just how different you are to both humans and cats of this world. After all, I am very curious man. I have already studied the Pastmaster but since he's considered dead, I needed a live kat to make my experiments work." Bombard replied and Razor glared even more,

"You mean the only reason you brought us into this world was so you can experiment on us?" he questioned looking pretty ticked.

"Of course, now I didn't set a target on you specifically, that was the portal's doing. You two just happened to go through it," Bombard turned to the Pastmaster, "And I owe my thanks to the Pastmaster here. He was certainly eager to help me once he realized it was you two that came here."

The Pastmaster chuckled, "Yes. Now that you two are no longer back in the kat world, I can finally take it over!"

"Over our dead bodies!" T-Bone growled and the Pastmaster laughed,

"You are no position to make threats, SWAT Kat. Bombard has you completely helpless."

Razor glanced over at Chris and when their eyes met, he gave her a frown before glancing over at Bombard, "Okay fine, now that you have us, let Chris go. She is not involved in any of this."

Bombard chuckled, "Sorry, but I can't let the girl go," seeing the shocked looks, he went on, "She has already seen too much. If I let her go, she will run and call the police on me. I will not take any chances. I'm afraid she is staying here."

"You scum! Razor's right! Let her go!" T-Bone demanded and he once more tried to get free of his bounds and the robot holding him.

Bombard chuckled, "My, you both really do care for her don't you? To be honest, I would be more worried about your predicament anyway."

"Uncle," Everyone turned towards the one who spoke. It was Greg. Razor and T-Bone recognized him and were both shocked to see he was here, "I thought you said you will let her go once you captured the SWAT Kats. You promised."

Bombard sighed, "Greg, you have a lot to learn."

"Greg?" T-Bone cried out and Greg frowned at the two kats.

"Yeah, he's the reason he knew about you two in the first place," Chris spoke up and she gave Greg a glare, "Thanks to him, we are all captured."

Razor also sent a heated look towards Greg. He always had a feeling that he couldn't trust this young man. Now he knew why, "It was nothing personal you two, really. I was just doing what my uncle told me."

"Nothing personal? Greg you are seriously the worst!" Chris cried out and Greg lowered his head, "What makes you think your uncle was going to keep his promise? He won't let me go and now he has my friends! I can't believe you!"

Greg didn't dare to look up. Bombard shook his head, "Enough of this nonsense," he looked at his robots, "Take them away. I want to get things started."

The robots holding Razor and T-Bone began to march out the door. The SWAT Kats struggled to get free but it was no use. Greg raised his head to watch this. He saw Razor giving him a death glare that it sent a shiver down his spine. T-Bone almost looked just as peeved. The young man turned away in attempt to think what he was doing is for the best.

"When I get outta here, I'm gonna bust you up, Greg!" T-Bone warned before he was out the door.

Greg kept his eyes shut. Bombard turned to Chris, "As for you, I will have to think of what to do with you until then. I may do a memory swipe so you never have any recollection of what went on here." He said and a cold smile spread across his face, "I will say you did help with capturing those SWAT Kats. Now I can experiment on them."

Chris glared at him, "You are by the far the evilest man I have ever met." She declared and Bombard chuckled,

"Thank you. I do try," he snapped his fingers and another robot came up. He unhooked Chris from her chains and the robot grabbed her arms, "Take her to her holding cell. I will deal with her later."

Chris was too weak to struggle against her captor. She was forced out of the room. The Pastmaster watched them go before looking back at Bombard, "Now that you have the SWAT Kats and the girl, what are you going to do?"

"Oh I have plans. For now, I must get myself prepared. You are more than welcome to watch." Bombard replied and the Pastmaster chuckled,

"Before I go, I do want to witness seeing those meddling SWAT Kats suffer."

Greg frowned when he saw his uncle and the evil undead kat laugh, "But uncle, what do you plan on doing with Chris?" he questioned and he was tempted to ask about the SWAT Kats too, however he held back.

"At the moment, I just want her to stay out of the way. I'm sure she doesn't want to see what I will be doing to her furry friends. The experiments I have planned will be very painful to say the least," Bombard examined the Glovatrix in his hands and he admired the work into it, "Very fascinating. They must have made this."

Greg watched silently. He could feel the guilt getting larger and he was having a hard time trying to keep it down. He kept thinking to himself that he was doing this for his uncle but even then he couldn't forget the angry and hurt look Chris showed. And not just her; both T-Bone and Razor were also shocked and angry to know he betrayed them. Why should he care? He didn't know them and he was only doing this because he didn't like how Chris and the SWAT Kat Razor got along so well that Halloween night. Would he call this payback then? He didn't know.

Besides, it should show Chris that if she does harbor any feelings towards that kat, she needed to know that in reality it was downright wrong. He turned and walked away.

* * *

Chris gasped while the robot pushed her into a small cage. She winced in pain from both the impact and the wounds that were inflicted upon her. She really didn't know what Bombard was up to. All she knew was that she was scared for Razor and T-Bone. She felt very upset they had been captured. While she tried to clean her wounds to the best of her ability, tears started to form in her eyes. Why did this have to happen? This was all her fault.

"I'm so sorry Razor and T-Bone…" she whispered and rubbed the tears from her eyes. The door opened and she looked up to see a figure standing before her. She narrowed her eyes when she saw it was Greg, "What are you doing here?"

Greg frowned as he watched Chris turn her head away, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Let's see, first I get captured by some crazy guy. I get tortured just for him to find where my kat friends are. I'm hurt, bleeding, upset. I was betrayed by SOMEONE who I thought was supposed to be my friend. And now I'm stuck in this cage while I'm sure Razor and T-Bone are going to experimented on by that stupid psycho for his own sick pleasures," She looked at Greg, anger clear in her eyes, "So yeah, I am totally okay!"

"Chris, I told you, I had no other choice. My uncle just wants to know more about them." Greg began and Chris shook her head,

"Are you really that blind? Your uncle is bonkers! He doesn't care about you! He's only using you just to get what he wants! You said he wouldn't hurt me and look!" Chris raised her shirt to show the wounds, "He did anyway! And now he's going to hurt Razor and T-Bone!"

"Why do you care about them so much?" Greg suddenly asked, his cool composure gone.

To be honest, what Chris said was true in a way. His uncle never did express any emotions towards him. There was no way he was going to admit it of course. Instead, he decided to take his anger out on those SWAT Kats. All he wanted was to be with Chris. She seemed like a nice girl and he had hoped of having her as his girlfriend. Now his chances were gone and he felt it started when those darn human like kats came into Chris's world.

"What do you mean?" Chris questioned and Greg glared at her,

"You know exactly what I mean? Why are you going through so much trouble to help and protect them? They're not even human!"

"I don't care what species they are! They are my friends! I may have only known them for a short while but in that time, they became almost like family to me!" Chris argued and she looked down. She recalled the short yet happy memories she shared with her kat friends, "They have emotions like us and they both have hearts of heroes."

"I just…this can't be natural. I think you even harbor feelings towards one of them."

Chris looked up in alarm, "Feelings? What the hell are you talking about?"

Greg rolled his eyes, "I have seen it, Chris. I'm talking about the cinnamon colored kat."

"Razor?"

"Yes him. I think it's very obvious that you have a crush on him. And from how he's been acting towards you, he probably holds the same feelings." Greg replied and Chris didn't know what to say to that.

"Greg…you can't be serious. That's not what…"

"I am serious. I have always wondered why you never returned my feelings but now I know. It's because you fallen for that kat even though he isn't human. Do you have any idea how wrong it will be if you two ever get together?"

"Okay, Greg, now you're starting to show you are as crazy as your uncle. First of all, Razor and I are just friends. Friends! We care about each other but only as friends! Besides, as you said, it would never work because he's not human. Not to mention, he has to go back home."

Chris looked down from what she said. She really didn't understand these "feelings" Greg was talking about. However, what he said was pissing her off. She didn't like what he was saying about Razor. It was perfectly obvious the only reason he obeyed his uncle was to take his pitiful jealously out on the SWAT Kats. That was pathetic.

"I doubt that will happen since my uncle is going to experiment on him." Greg said and Chris glared up at him,

"I really pity you, Greg. The only reason you did this was because you're jealous."

Greg looked as if Chris has smacked him across the face, "Jealous?"

"Duh. You have feelings for me so because I wouldn't return them; you figured it was because of Razor when that's not even true. So this whole thing is just to get back at the SWAT Kats because of your jealously. You really need to get over yourself, Greg." Chris replied, an unimpressed look on her face.

Greg was speechless. He wanted to say something but what's the use? She was probably right. Without another word, he turned and marched out of the room. Chris watched him go and she looked down. She was worried about Razor and T-Bone but what can she do? She shook her head all the while trying to think of a plan to escape. She looked around and could see there was nothing that she could use. Now what?

Greg in the meantime marched down the empty hallways of the university. He never felt angrier in his life. Chris was right though. He was jealous. It was only a few minutes until his anger disappeared and he stopped his walking. He sighed while placing his hand on his face. He recalled the looks of shock from not only Chris, but Razor and T-Bone as well. It was pretty clear they weren't expecting to be betrayed like this.

He remembered how his uncle said he was going to keep Chris because she saw too much. And he didn't want to imagine the painful experiments his uncle will put the SWAT Kats through.

"What have I done…?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go! Another chapter. One more after this. I will warn that this chapter does contain scenes that will be considered not for children to read. You also can see it's pretty long. I'm not exactly good with battle scenes but I did try. So I hope you enjoy this next chapter! I will say the ending to this chapter is pretty heart breaking...well, read on and you will see...**

* * *

"You have any ideas, buddy?"

"At the moment, no."

T-Bone frowned. He and Razor were currently cuffed against the walls in a lab room. The two were trying to think of a way to get free. But without their Glovatrix, they couldn't even pick the locks that were holding them.

"We have to think of something. I mean Chris is counting on us." T-Bone urged in hopes that Razor will get his clever brain going like always.

"I know that, T-Bone. But I just can't think of anything right now." Razor replied and he shook his head.

"What's wrong, pal?" T-Bone asked, concerned written on his face.

"I don't know. I guess I feel bad because I promised Chris we would get her out of here and our plan backfired." Razor answered, his head hanging low.

"That's it? Oh come, Razor, we have been in worse situations than this. You know that," T-Bone said and he laughed a little. When he received no reply, he let out a sigh and looked to the side, "Don't blame yourself for any of this. It's not your fault. It's not Chris's fault. To be honest, it's that guy Greg. Ugh, when I get free, I'm gonna punch him so hard."

Razor closed his eyes. He continued to listen to T-Bone ramble. His friend was right but he recalled Chris's face when they got captured. To be honest it almost broke his heart. He hated seeing that expression and he wanted to reassure her that they will get out of here.

Suddenly the door opened and the SWAT Kats looked to be met with an unfriendly sight. The Pastmaster limped in and he smirked at the two heroes, "Well, it sure is satisfying to see you SWAT Kats being held prison. With you two stuck here, I will go back to the kat world and take over with ease." The evil imp laughed and T-Bone and Razor glared at him.

"It's not over yet, Pasty, we will get out of this!" T-Bone declared and the Pastmaster chuckled,

"I would love to see you try. Professor Bombard went to a lot of trouble to capture you two. Would be a shame if you escaped now and make him angry."

"Yeah? I'll take my chances. And after that, you are going to get it, you little imp." T-Bone threatened.

"Just try, you foolish mortal, I'm not afraid of you." The Pastmaster said, folding his arms.

The door opened again and in came Professor Bombard. He was wearing what appeared to be surgical gloves and a mask, "Now then, it's time to experiment." He said his eyes glinting that showed he was very excited to get started.

The Pastmaster stood back to watch this whole thing. T-Bone and Razor frowned at each other. This wasn't good. They had to think of way to get out of here and fast. The two kats watched as Bombard walked over to the table that had all of his tools and he picked up each one to examine them.

"Razor, we need ideas, anything!" T-Bone whispered urgently to his partner.

"I know that." Razor tried to think of something but again he couldn't think of anything.

His eyes scanned around the lab and to the cuffs holding him to the wall. He gritted his teeth while he managed to unsheathe a hidden claw on his index finger and he began to pick the lock quickly. Bombard raised a sharp knife and tested it for a moment.

"Ah this should do. Now the question is, who should I start with?" Bombard turned to the SWAT Kats and looked at both of them.

"No way am I going to be experimented on like a lab rat, you sicko!" T-Bone declared in an effort to keep the professor distracted. He could see what Razor was doing so he hoped this will work.

"So sorry, but you have no choice in the matter," Bombard walked over to T-Bone and smirked at him, "You're a big one. It really makes me wonder how something like you can be different to the cats in this world."

"I met one of those cats and let me tell you, it was a weird experience." T-Bone pointed out and he didn't like how Bombard was eyeing him,

"Very interesting, if I need to experiment, I think the first thing I need to do is get your clothes off."

"Okay, that's gross." T-Bone made a disgusted look.

Bombard glared at him, "Get your mind out of the gutter, you kat. I just want to know your whole physique that's all."

"Keep dreaming, Crazy." Razor suddenly said. Bombard turned in time to see the smaller SWAT Kat kick him away from T-Bone.

"Way to go, buddy, mind helping me out of this?" T-Bone congratulated as he watched his partner land in a crouch.

"Give me a moment." Razor said as he turned to do just that, but the Pastmaster suddenly lunged forward and tackled him to the floor.

"Razor!" T-Bone cried out.

Razor struggled to get the Pastmaster off of him. Luckily it wasn't hard to kick him away right into the wall, "Nice try, Pastmaster."

The Pastmaster chuckled darkly, "Oh, I was just distracting you, foolish boy."

Before Razor could even think, large metal hands came out of the walls and grabbed his arms and legs. He struggled to get free but it was no use. Bombard came walking up while rubbing his sore side, "You've got guts, kat. I admire that," he declared and with the knife still in his hand, he placed it underneath Razor's chin to have him look him in the eye, "However that will cost you dearly. I guess I will have to start with you."

"Get away from him!" T-Bone said and Bombard shook his head,

"You, I will deal with later. And I know how painful it will be to see me what I will do with your friend, so…" Bombard walked over to a panel in the wall and he pushed one of the many buttons.

The wall T-Bone was against suddenly swung around like one of those trap doors in haunted mansions. The tabby kat gasped and he and Razor made eye contact before he found himself in another room. "Razor? Razor!" T-Bone screamed for his friend's name. However, he could hear nothing.

"T-Bone!" Razor shouted as well, but he too couldn't hear anything behind the wall T-Bone was still cuffed to.

"I would suggest you worry about yourself more than your friend. What I am about to do is going to be extremely painful for you." Bombard said and he turned to the Pastmaster, "Thank you for your help, Pastmaster."

"My pleasure, Bombard, just promise me you will finally kill this pesky SWAT Kat after this." The sorcerer said an evil smile on his bony face.

"Maybe I will. For now, I must continue on with my experiments." Bombard said and he turned back to Razor.

With the metal hands from the walls holding onto his arms and his legs, Razor couldn't even move. He hated to admit it, but he was scared. There was no way he was going to show that to his captor. He kept his glare in place despite Bombard circling him like a vulture. He was worried about Chris and T-Bone, but Bombard had a point. For the moment, they both were safe. He on the other hand was going to get experimented on.

"Now, let's start off with what kind of a body you have." Bombard announced of what he will be doing.

Razor didn't flinch while the crazy professor started to unzip his flight suit. He closed his eyes while trying to keep himself calm. He wanted to think of a way of getting free of this. He recalled Chris's scared face and T-Bone's horrified expression. They were probably counting on him. He had to get out of this.

"Interesting, you have the body of a human man. The only difference is, you are covered in fur." Bombard observed and Razor opened his eyes to glare at him,

"What was your first clue, Genius?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Bombard gave a heated look right before he raised the knife and without warning, cut the white shirt Razor had been wearing underneath open. In doing so, he had left a small but nasty cut on the kat's stomach. Razor would have screamed but he didn't. Instead, he gritted his teeth and tried to bear the pain. He lowered his head and could see blood coming from his new wound.

"Being sassy with me will earn you cuts like this one," Bombard pointed the cut with his knife and even poked it. Razor could feel pain course through him again but he wasn't about to let his captor get the best of him, "It won't be long before you are screaming for pity."

Watching from the door was Greg. He could see pain clear on Razor's face but it was amazing that the kat hadn't screamed. He really was tough. But for how long was the question. He couldn't take this anymore. His pitiful jealously wasn't worth any of this. He may not know the SWAT Kats, but Chris did. And he couldn't stand to see her upset if her kat friends were to die. Knowing what he had to do, despite what his uncle will think, Greg turned and ran down the hallways.

* * *

Chris tried the best she could to get the cage door opened. She had been kicking it, rattling it, and even looking to see if there was a lock. However, every attempt she tried ended up failing. She leaned her head against the bars. Now what? The more time passed, the more she became worried. Bombard had to be experimenting on her friends by now.

"I have to get out of here." Chris said in determination. The door opened and she was worried it was going to be Bombard. No, it was Greg again, "What do you want now?" She questioned as she was not in the mood for him.

She stared when Greg came up to the cage and looked down at her with a strange expression. The young man looked over his shoulder before he leaned down and said quietly, "I'm getting you and the SWAT Kats out of here."

Chris blinked, "Wait what?"

Greg sighed, "If you want to escape, you will need my help."

Chris didn't speak for a long moment. Finally grasping what he said, she narrowed her eyes at him, "What makes you think I can trust you after what you did? And even if you were to help, do you think my feelings towards you will change?"

"I understand, Chris. I'm not expecting you to forgive me. The thing is, I want to prove I am not like my uncle. You were right. He's crazy and I can see it now. What he is doing is sick."

"Gee, it took you this long to realize it?" Chris questioned still looking unimpressed.

"I only obeyed him because he took me in when my parents didn't want me. I wanted to show I can be a good nephew. Now that I know he is willing to go to such lengths just for his sick experiments, I want to stop it. You can still hate me after this. Those SWAT Kats certainly show they care about you, more than I ever did."

Chris looked away while folding her arms, "Great speech, Greg. But I'm still not going to fall for it."

Greg mentally sighed. He had a feeling she still wouldn't listen. Even if he let her out now, she probably would think he's messing with her. However, they were running out of time, "Chris, if we don't hurry, my uncle will probably kill Razor."

Chris's eyes flew open at his statement and she turned towards him, "What?"

"He's experimenting on Razor at the moment. I will admit your kat boyfriend is tough but I doubt he will last any longer if we don't get moving."

"Razor? No, I…wait, kat boyfriend?" Chris gave Greg a glare.

"I will let you out and help you find T-Bone. I know this place very well." Greg then took out a control and pushed a button.

The cage door flew open and Chris blinked in shock. She wasn't sure if she still wanted to trust Greg. However, the thought of Bombard doing horrible things to Razor made her slowly get out. She was glad to stretch her numb legs. That cage was a little too small for her even though she's piety herself.

"Are you okay?" Greg asked in concern.

Without replying, Chris turned and smacked Greg across the face as hard as she could. He almost let out a screech of pain and placed his hand to his sore red cheek, "That was for betraying me and the SWAT Kats. You're lucky most of my anger is gone otherwise I would have done much worst." Chris said still glaring up at Greg, "And I don't know if I can still trust you. So you will lead me to T-Bone. If I find out this is all a trick, you will regret it."

"It's not a trick. And to be honest I did deserve that. Now come on, time's a wasting." Greg turned and he hurried out the door.

Chris followed after him. She still was going to keep on her toes. Can she really trust Greg at this point? The two walked as fast as they could down the empty hallways. They also had to be quiet or Bombard's robots will be on them quick as a flash.

"Where is he keeping the SWAT Kats?" Chris asked quietly as Greg continued to lead her down another hallway.

"My uncle has Razor in his main lab right now. T-Bone is still cuffed to the wall that flips between the two lab rooms that he has." Greg explained and he gasped when he saw a robot around the corner.

He quickly pushed Chris to hide behind him while they stood behind the tall lockers. The robot scanned the area before it turned and continued its route. Chris could feel her heart beating fast within her chest. She really hoped they do not get caught. Finally, Greg started to move forward again and kept his hand on her arm to show they needed to stay together. Finally, Greg stopped in front of a door. Being cautious, he peeked through the tiny window and sure enough there were a couple of robots pacing inside.

Chris leaned up to look inside and in the far back of the room; she can see T-Bone cuffed to the wall. She also took note that he was still struggling to get free but to no avail. When she noticed the robots, a deep frown formed on her face, "What do we do?"

"I'll distract the robots while you free your kat friend." Greg replied and he flung the door opened, "Hey! You two!"

The robots and T-Bone looked up, "What? What is he doing here?" T-Bone growled when he saw who it was.

"Uh, my uncle needs you to examine something down the hallway. It's very important!" Greg said in hopes the robots will buy it. The metal machines stared before looking at each other.

Chris was hiding behind the door and she slapped her forehead upon hearing this. Apparently he was not good at this. "What the heck, Greg?" she whispered shaking her head.

"What are you waiting for? Get a move on! Do you want my uncle to strip you down to nothing but bolts and nuts again?" Greg demanded in a more commanding voice.

That seemed to work. The robots started out the door and Greg followed after them. Once Chris saw them go around the corner, Greg gave her the thumbs up before disappearing. She nodded and she rushed inside the room. She closed the door and she turned to see T-Bone very shocked,

"Chris?"

"It's okay, T-Bone, I'm here to help you and Razor get out." She rushed over and examined the cuffs holding her large kat friend.

"That's great but what about Greg?"

"He said he wanted to help. I really don't know why though but I guess he finally saw what a crazy sick man his uncle really is." Chris replied and she can see the locks on the cuffs were not going to be easy to get T-Bone free.

"I still don't think we should trust him." T-Bone said as he watched the girl walk around the room.

"Believe me, after what he did; I'm not keen on forgiving him. So far, he hasn't done anything to make me regret going with him. Ah ha!" She grabbed the key that was on the hook and ran back over to T-Bone, "I, on the other hand, should be the one feeling bad here."

"Why?"

"I mean, I got you and Razor caught. If I had known this was a trap, I never should have come here in the first place." Chris said as she unlocked the cuff holding T-Bone's right wrist.

"Hey come on, Chris, don't blame yourself for this. As I told Razor, none of this is your fault. Stuff happens and my pal and I will come to help no matter what. So stop with this pity crap, it's getting on my nerves." T-Bone was right and Chris knew it. She gave him a grateful smile and continued to unlock him. Once he was free, T-Bone let out a sigh of relief and he looked Chris over, "What about you, are you okay?"

"Other than those wounds Bombard inflicted upon my stomach and my face, I think I'm okay. My leg wound still hurts though." Chris replied and she rubbed her hair.

She gasped when T-Bone gave her a hug. He was gentle about it though since he didn't want to risk having any of her injuries getting worse than they already are, "Glad to know you're okay." He said once he backed up and put his large hand on the top of her head.

"Hey cut it out." Chris said she playfully swatted his hand away.

"Sorry. I mean I know I have only known you for not too long but you're kind of the little sister I never had. I'm just happy to know you aren't worse for wear." T-Bone replied, his trademark smile across his face.

Chris smiled up at him, "Me too. Now we just have to find Razor."

T-Bone's smile disappeared quickly and he looked behind him to the wall that once held him, "He's behind in there. It's really bad that I can't even hear what's going on."

"He's getting experimented on," Chris and T-Bone turned to see Greg come walking in, "And if we don't hurry, it won't be long before he is dead."

Without warning, T-Bone lunged at Greg and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Chris gasped, "T-Bone!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just pound you right now." T-Bone growled as he glared down at Greg.

The young man gulped. This large kat was certainly someone he didn't want to cross. He was bigger than him and had large muscles underneath his blond fur. Chris came up behind him, "T-Bone, it's okay. I already slapped him." She said while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I still am angry at him though." T-Bone replied, not taking his green eyes off of Greg,

"Please let me go. I really am sorry for what I did. If you hurt me, you may not have a chance of saving your friend."

There was a moment of intense silence. Finally T-Bone let him go but he roughly shoved him to the floor, "Fine. Make one wrong move and I will be on you quick as a flash." The big kat warned him.

Greg slowly got up and nodded, "What did you do with the robots, Greg?" Chris asked and the young man turned towards her,

"I managed to shut them off. Now let's go, we don't have much time." Greg turned to go but he stopped and faced T-Bone again, "Here, you're going to need this."

He gave T-Bone back his Glovatrix, much to the big kat's surprise. Without another word, Greg once more was out of the room. T-Bone looked down at Chris who in returned shrugged, "Guess we better follow him. Just stay behind me, Chris." He said and the girl nodded,

"You got it. Let's get Razor back."

T-Bone and Chris rushed out after Greg. The man led them down the hallways once more and they had to be careful not to get spotted by the robots. The main lab room was on the other side of the building. Which meant it will take a couple of minutes to get to it. Luckily, the robots that were patrolling the area weren't large in numbers as the group had thought. Greg made sure to shut them down so T-Bone won't be wasting his limited ammo on his Glovatrix. Finally, they got to the door they have been looking for.

Greg was the first to peek in for he wasn't sure if his uncle and the Pastmaster were watching the door. His eyes widen at the scene before him and he looked back at T-Bone and Chris, "We better think of something fast." He said the tone in his voice very solemn.

"Why?" T-Bone pushed Greg aside and when he saw the scene, his fangs showed, "Why that…"

Chris managed squeeze a look and she gasped, "Oh my gosh…" she squeaked clearly horrified and Greg looked down.

Bombard had Razor pretty much stripped down to just wearing his mask and underwear. From the looks of things, he had certainly done a lot of things to the poor tom kat. From this distance it was hard to tell what but it certainly can't be good. There was some blood all around the tile floor. Now, Razor was chained inside a large clear tank. The evil professor was currently filling the tank with water. It was obvious that he was testing to see how long Razor will survive underwater. Without his oxygen mask, there was no way he will stay alive for more than a few minutes.

In such a short span of time Bombard had managed to do a lot of horrible things to Razor. T-Bone snarled under his breath. That professor was going to get it big time. Chris backed away while shaking her head. She had no idea this man would be so cold and unforgiving. Yet he managed to surprise her once more. Greg could see the looks on both their faces and he whispered urgently,

"Okay, I have a plan to help get your friend back."

"Good because I'm going to ring your uncle's neck." T-Bone made way to kick the door down.

"No wait!" Greg stopped the large kat in time, "If you do that, my uncle will certainly use the metal arms he invented inside the walls to capture you no problem. Not to mention you have to worry about the Pastmaster. He's also in there."

T-Bone recalled how the Pastmaster managed to distract Razor from before and he hesitantly lowered his leg. He hated to admit it but Greg had a point. He still didn't care for this man, despite him helping out thus far. Chris asked, "What's your plan, Greg?"

"I'll distract him while you two sneak inside. I will give the signal by doing this," Greg lowered one of his hands and made what appeared to be him snapping his fingers, "Once that happens go ahead and attack."

Chris and T-Bone had no time to argue for Greg stood in front of the door. He took a deep breath and opened it as wide as he could. Luckily there was a short lab cabinet that blocked the lower half view of the door. After Greg started to walk in, T-Bone placed his free left hand on Chris's arm gently and quickly led her inside while crouching.

"Ah Greg, where have you been?" Bombard greeted his nephew.

"I've just been walking around. I needed to clear my head." Greg replied and he dared to look at Razor.

The tom kat was still awake but barely. His eyes met with Greg's and he gave him a cold glare. The water was pretty much up to his chin now. Whatever Bombard did really took a toll on him. However, he still had his fighting spirit.

"This kat sure is tough. There are a lot of things about him that makes me wonder. So far the experiments I have done to him didn't make him scream." Bombard explained while writing something on his notepad.

"So you're going to drown him now?" Greg questioned with a frown.

"Not drown him per say. I just want to see how long he can hold his breath."

T-Bone peered over the table he and Chris were hiding behind and he could see everything. Greg was standing near Bombard while the Pastmaster was sitting on a stool not too far away. He waited for the signal Greg will give him. Until then, he observed of how he was going to do this. Chris also looked and seeing the water nearly over Razor's head was making her nervous.

"T-Bone, I think when Greg gives the signal, shoot the Pastmaster first and then go for Bombard." Chris whispered to the large kat beside her.

"Good idea. Just do me a favor and get Razor out of that tank before he drowns okay?" T-Bone replied and Chris gave him a confirmed nod.

T-Bone looked back at Greg and he saw the young man give him the soft snap of his fingers. Now was the time to attack. Not wasting any time, the large SWAT Kat jumped up and sent an octopus missile at the Pastmaster first. The evil imp had no time to react. He gave a cry out when the missile snagged his purple cloak and he was now dangling from the wall.

Bombard turned only to be met with a balled up fist. T-Bone was not taken any chances this time. While T-Bone fought against Bombard, Greg rushed over to a panel and tried to get the water to stop. Chris rushed over to the tank and she can see Razor was the brink of losing air.

"Razor! Razor, look at me!" She cried while she pounded her fists on the thick glass.

He didn't seem to respond. His eyes were currently closed and bubbles were coming out of his mouth. She was scared and looked around. Despite Greg's attempts, it would probably be too late to have the water go down. Finally, she spotted a large long pipe leaning against the wall. She picked it up and ignoring how heavy it was, she rushed back to the tank and with all her might swung the pipe to the glass tank.

It left a huge crack and water was starting to leak out of it. Glaring, Chris swung one more time. On her second attempt, the glass gave away and water rushed out. She backed away with the water getting her mostly soaked. She didn't care however. Her attention was focused on the almost unconscious kat who now lay on the wet floor.

"Razor!" Chris rushed up to him and turned his head so he wasn't lying face down in the one foot deep water, "Razor, come on! Say something!"

There was still no answer. Chris was really beginning to fear for the worst. She laid him flat on his back and tried to pump water out of his lungs. He still wouldn't open his eyes. She recalled of what to do when something like this occurs. That means CPR and that also meant...she can feel her cheeks flushing but she really had no other choice in the matter. Trying to ignore her racing heart, she faced Razor and observed his face. He was indeed handsome despite being masked. Oh for goodness sakes, what is the matter with her?

She shook her head and leaned over. She frowned while looking at his lips, "Please don't die on me." She said quietly and finally placed her lips upon his. Once she had put air into his lungs, Razor's eyes flew open.

Chris backed away and the tom kat began to cough harshly. He never felt happier to have air fill his lungs. After he had his little coughing fit, he looked to see Chris staring down at him with a look of concern. Her face was also a little flushed though he couldn't fathom why.

"Chris?" he asked his voice hoarse.

"Razor, thank goodness. Are you okay?" She questioned as tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"I'll live, despite nearly drowning and having been cut up sort of…" Razor sat up while rubbing his sore head.

Chris finally noticed the cuts on Razor's furry body. She felt anger bubble up inside of her. Darn that Bombard. While she looked she can also see how well fit and muscular this kat was. He may not be as big as T-Bone, but he was still was pretty hot. She looked away, her face flushing beet red. What is wrong with me, she asked herself.

"Thanks for saving me, Chris." Chris looked back and could see Razor giving her a soft smile.

She frowned before she leaned over and gave Razor a gentle hug. He was surprised by this, "Just please don't die on me." She said, keeping him close.

Razor finally wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug back. He didn't care about his wounds or anything. He was just glad to know his human friend was all right and that she had got him out of the tank.

"I won't let that happen, I promise." He said keeping Chris close.

Greg had been watching the whole thing. He had to admit that seeing what Chris did to bring back Razor made him a little jealous. But he was beginning to see the ever growing feelings between these two. There was no doubt that despite what they would say, something was happening with Chris and Razor. He wasn't sure if he would call this true love or something. He would think this was wrong since neither were supposed to exist in the same dimension. However, who was he to judge?

That's when Greg noticed something small and purple sneak over to the hugging couple. His eyes widen when he saw it was the Pastmaster. The sneaky imp was holding a sharp looking glass and he started to raise it above his head.

"Hey! Heads up!" Greg shouted and using the remaining Glovatrix at his disposal, he flung it at Razor.

Razor had no time to think why Greg was suddenly helping. But hearing him cry out and give him back his weapon made the kat spring into action. Chris backed up and watched as Razor, with his keen aim, shot a missile at the Pastmaster. The glass in his bony claws was fired away and he began to scream in anger.

Chris admired that he managed to still look heroic, even though he wasn't wearing anything except his mask and underwear, "I better get you your clothes." She said and she rushed to find where Bombard had put the said clothes.

Meanwhile, T-Bone had managed to get Bombard cornered. The professor tried sending the robots he had at his disposal in an effort to thwart T-Bone. But the SWAT Kat wasn't about to let that stop him. He had managed to take them out one by one. Now he was coming for Bombard while holding up his Glovatrix.

After Chris freed Razor and the water went everywhere in the lab, the professor was beyond livid, "You fools! Do you have any idea of the mess you all have caused? All my work I have done is ruined by this water!"

"You should have thought of that before you decided to experiment on us." T-Bone declared while he kept his Glovatrix pointed at the evil man before him.

"T-Bone!" The bigger kat shifted his eyes so that way he can still have the professor in his line of sight. Razor came up, dressed back in his flight suit and his helmet.

"Hey Sure Shot! Glad to see you are back! You doing okay?" T-Bone greeted his best friend.

"I am now. Let's take care of Bombard."

T-Bone was happy to know his partner was back in action. Bombard glared and pressed a button to summon more of his robots. However, he didn't have much left. He needed a plan and quick. He ducked when Razor and T-Bone tried grab for him.

"You will have to do better than that." Bombard said and he rushed out of the lab room.

"He's getting away!" Chris cried out.

Before the heroic SWAT Kats can even go through the door, more robots came marching in, "Damn it." T-Bone cursed as he and Razor started to fight off the robots.

Greg already knew that his uncle was up to something. He was never the type to give up so easily and run away. He watched as the SWAT Kats took down all the robots one by one. It was hard to believe that he was watching two hero kats destroy his uncle's hard work in several minutes. That's when the young man noticed that the Pastmaster was also missing. He looked around for the sorcerer.

It wasn't long until the robots were down and made a large mess in the middle of the wet floor, "That took care of them." T-Bone said while he dusting his hands off.

"That's a relief. I really hope there is no more of them." Chris said as she walked up to her two kat friends.

"You will have to worry about that later. Right now you have got to find my uncle as well as the Pastmaster." Greg said and Razor gave him a dirty look,

"Just why are you suddenly helping us?"

Greg didn't speak but T-Bone did, "Apparently he feels bad for what happened to us. So far, he's been a great help."

Razor still gave the young man a suspicious glare. Chris walked over to the door. She peeked outside and thought she heard something. She slowly headed to the window that showed it was almost evening. When she saw what was outside, her eyes widen in horror.

"Chris?" she could hear her friends calling for her.

She didn't even turn towards them as they come up to her, "What are…oh no." Razor whispered when he saw what she was seeing.

The Pastmaster was using his watch to summon another creature. A portal began to shape in the sky with the winds picking up. Beside the evil sorcerer was Bombard himself. "We gotta stop him!" T-Bone said and he opened the window in a hurry.

"You better step back, Chris." Razor said and he followed after his partner.

Rushing back to the window, Chris couldn't help but feel amazed as she watched the SWAT Kats use their grappling hooks to get down to the ground quickly. She would be downright terrified if she were the one falling fast from this height despite having something to keep them from getting hurt.

Bombard saw the heroic kats and laughed harshly, "You're too late, SWAT Kats. The Pastmaster and I have already summoned another creature that will ensure to take you down!"

"Yeah? Just try it!" T-Bone challenged all the while he and Razor raised their Glovatrixs to point at the professor and sorcerer.

"Foolish kats, very well." Bombard turned and jumped upon the creature with the Pastmaster.

T-Bone and Razor stared as the monster before them continued to rise from the portal. Once it was through, it towered over them and let out a gigantic roar. The noise was so loud, it shook the ground, the buildings, and everything that was at least several miles from it. Chris and Greg put their hands over their ears in attempt to muffle the sound.

The monster seemed to be a combination of a lizard and furry hamster. It was taller than the university itself. Razor and T-Bone knew there was no way they could take this thing down with their current weapons. They had to get to the Turbokat and fast. Before they could move, the monster began to march towards them. Just as the monster's foot came crashing down Razor and T-Bone jumped in opposite directions to avoid it.

Razor landed gracefully and was tempted to shoot a grappling hook in order to trip this thing. However, the lines were going to be too thin and would snap with no problem. He turned and could see T-Bone growling, "Where are they going?"

Before Razor could reply, his eyes widen when he saw the monster go to the university. There was no doubt what Bombard was up to, "Chris! Get away from the window!" He tried notified to the human girl.

Chris was still recovering from the loud roar that it left her ears ringing. She couldn't hear Razor's warning that by the time she looked up, she let out a scream to see the monster's large claw go toward the window. Greg saw this and he rushed over to pull her away just in time. The bricks, glass, and debris went sailing to the opposite end of the wall. Any second later, Chris would have been hurt by that.

Greg was shielding Chris by using his body while they lay on the floor. Chris was too scared and shocked to even care at this point. She kept her eyes shut and waited until the coast was clear. After a few intense minutes, she felt Greg move a little and she peeked to see him coughing,

"Hey you okay?" He questioned and Chris put her hand to her head,

"I think I'll survive."

Greg heard the monster roar again and he quickly got to his feet. He turned and saw his uncle glaring at him, "I am so disappointed with you, Greg. I took you in and this is how you thank me?" Bombard said and he raised his finger towards his nephew, "Take him out!"

Greg glared and made way to dodge. But the monster's claw came faster than he was expecting. He tried to run and he let out a cry of pain when the claw managed to hit him in the back. He went sailing and hit the wall before falling into a heap on the floor. Chris saw this and she sat up while trying to keep from screaming. As much as she didn't care of what Greg did, she still couldn't help but worry. She had no time to think any more on this. She thought she heard Bombard say outside, "Grab the girl." And before she could react, the claw came in and took ahold of her.

"Ah! Let me go, you thing!" Chris cried out and she tried hitting the monster's gross claw with her fists.

Her attempts were useless. She was pulled out of the building. Greg looked up in time to see this and he let out a groan. He could feel pain hitting him very hard from his run in with the wall. He had to make sure nothing was broken inside of him.

Back down below, Razor and T-Bone were trying to think of what to do when they watched the monster smash the wall. Razor wanted to rush over, however T-Bone stopped him, "Razor, we gotta get to the Turbokat! Come on!"

Razor was torn two ways. For one, he agreed with his partner that they had to get to the Turbokat. In their current position, they wouldn't be able to take this giant monster with just their Glovatrix. On the other hand, he was very worried about Chris. Despite Greg helping so far, he still didn't want to trust that man. Finally, he turned and followed after T-Bone. They hadn't gotten far when they heard a familiar scream from the building. Both kats stopped and turned to see Bombard had his pet monster grab Chris.

"Chris!" Both Razor and T-Bone chorused in alarm.

The monster turned towards the kats and Bombard laughed evilly, "I suggest you SWAT Kats surrender now, or I will destroy not only this city but this girl as well!"

"Don't listen to him, guys! Get to your jet! I'll be fine!" Chris said as she continued to struggle in getting free of the claw holding her tightly.

"I think not! Destroy those infernal SWAT Kats!" The Pastmaster commanded his pet and the monster let out another roar before trying to swipe at the kats who were to become its dinner.

Razor and T-Bone managed to dodge the oncoming tail swipe of this thing. In doing so, the two kats were separated. However, this will probably work to their advantage. The monster tried to go after both but its lack of intelligence was forcing it to go for anything that moved. T-Bone hid behind a car and let loose a missile in hopes of distracting or injuring this big thing. This only made it scream in rage.

Chris was glad that her hands were free so she can cover her ears. Despite her attempts, her ear drums were still ringing. By the time this whole thing was over, she was probably going to be deaf. She looked down and barely can see Razor and T-Bone trying to maneuver their way to getting back to their jet and avoid the monster's tail, claws, and mouth. She was very worried about them, especially Razor. After all, he was still recovering from his wounds that Bombard inflicted upon him. It was amazing that he was running very fast as if he never got hurt at all. When she saw the monster make way towards him, she screamed,

"Razor behind you!"

Razor's keen ears heard the call and with pristine agility, he dodged the monster's claw by jumping up and landing right on its arm. "Take him down!" The Pastmaster commanded but Razor was quicker.

Before the large thing could even move, Razor ran up its arm. T-Bone saw this and he decided to take the initiative to keep going for the Turbokat. He ran as fast he could to the building where the jet was waiting. Razor in the meantime had managed to make it to the monster's back. It roared and tried to go at him with its free claw since the other was still holding onto Chris. The slim kat unsheathed his own claws and he penetrated his nails into the monster's tough hide to keep from falling to the ground below.

"Pesky SWAT Kat!" The Pastmaster growled.

Bombard chuckled, "He really is resilient. Interesting," He then turned and whispered something to the monster. It growled before raising the claw holding Chris. The girl was confused and gasped when Bombard grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, "Make one move and I will slit your throat." Bombard threatened while he put a knife to Chris's throat.

Razor continued to make his way towards the two villains sitting on the monster's head. He hadn't noticed what Bombard did for he was too focused. He had a determined look set on his face as he rushed even faster. Bombard looked behind him and shook his head, "You really do amaze me, kat. However, you will have to do better than that. Come any closer and the girl dies."

Razor stopped and watched as Bombard turned to reveal Chris and the knife against her throat. He quickly obeyed all the while peering into Chris's terrified hazel eyes. Razor wanted to reassure her but what was he supposed to do? He suddenly heard a familiar voice coming in through his helmet radio,

"Razor! I'm in the Turbokat! I'm coming now! Hold on!" T-Bone said while he powered up the jet and started to fly it in the air.

Razor didn't answer and he didn't need to. Instead he kept his face straight and looked at Chris directly in the eye. He really hoped she will understand that she will be just fine. Luckily for him, she got it. She gave him a tiny smile to indicate she trusted him. He wanted to smile back but Bombard and the Pastmaster were watching. Instead, he directed his attention back to them and gave a cold glare,

"Let her go, Bombard, it's T-Bone and me you want, not her. You have yet to finish doing your experiments don't you?" The cinnamon colored kat questioned, his ears twitching for the sound of the Turbokat coming.

"You're right I do. It's thanks to you kats and my nephew that my lab in the university was destroyed along with my robots! I should kill her right now considering she put her nose in where it doesn't belong!" Bombard shouted and Chris winced when she felt the knife getting dangerously close to her skin.

"Don't do that! She had nothing to do with this!" Razor raised his gloved hands in hopes that Bombard won't do anything rash, "She only got involved because I heard her cry for help when she was getting attacked those weeks ago. T-Bone tried to warn me but I didn't care and honestly I don't regret saving her. I only regret into having her get hurt and almost killed because of this. I wish she never did because she had already risked everything to keep my partner and me safe. If she hates me because of this, then I guess I deserve it."

Chris frowned upon hearing this. She could tell Razor was saying this in attempt to distract Bombard and the Pastmaster. However, she can see from the kat's posture that what he was saying was also the truth. Razor thinks she would hate him because of her getting involved with this whole thing and the fact she got hurt? She could never hate him or T-Bone.

"Razor…" she whispered and Bombard laughed evilly,

"Touching, kat. It's too bad for you that you will never find out if she ever does hate you or not."

"Guess again!" A voice cried out and everyone turned in time to see the Turbokat come into the scene. T-Bone, who had shouted, sent a missile straight at the monster.

It let out a scream of pain upon impact and Razor jumped into action. With the monster flailing in attempt to stand on its feet, it was throwing Bombard, Chris, and the Pastmaster around. Bombard couldn't hold onto Chris for long and she lost her footing. She started to plummet towards the ground that was high enough to give her broken bones or even kill her. Razor saw this and he jumped down after her.

He grabbed ahold of her and he turned while pointing his Glovatrix in the air. The grappling hook shot out and attached itself to the top of the university building. This caused the pair to not fall to the ground but instead dangle a least several feet off the ground. Chris was still terrified from nearly having her neck sliced to falling to her death that she clung hard to Razor. She even started to whimper while tears were nearly coming out of her eyes.

The kat didn't mind and instead said very gently, "It's okay."

"Control this thing, will you?" Bombard demanded as he and the Pastmaster were still clinging to the swaying monster.

"I'm trying! It's those pesky SWAT Kats who done harm to my creature!" The little imp retorted and he held up his watch in attempt to get the monster to calm down.

T-Bone decided that the villains were too busy with their pet to notice him at the moment. He turned the jet to where Razor and Chris were still hanging from the one of the university buildings. Once he was near, he opened the canopy and Razor dropped down with Chris still hanging onto him.

"You both okay?" T-Bone questioned in concern for his friends.

"We are now. Thanks for the distraction, buddy." Razor replied, a grin on his face.

"Hey no problem." T-Bone shrugged as if it wasn't that big of a deal though he had smile as well.

Once Chris realized she was safe and sound inside the Turbokat, she looked up, "What now?" she asked, trying to get the shake out of her voice.

Since Chris was still in his lap, Razor maneuvered around her to get to his weapon's station, "I think it's about time to take down Bombard and the Pastmaster once and for all." He replied, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"Better make it fast, because it looks like they're heading towards the city to make a scene." T-Bone said causing Razor and Chris to look up.

The bigger SWAT Kat was right. Once the Pastmaster managed to get the monster under control, he was directing it to head towards the main part of the city. As it stomped around, cars that were driving on the streets tried to get away. People below were screaming at the sight of the big thing.

"What does he hope to accomplish from this?" Chris whispered as she eyed Bombard, who seemed perfectly content in what the big monster was doing, "The only thing he is doing is making him look even more psychotic than ever before."

"Who knows? Let's just take him and Pasty down." T-Bone steered the Turbokat to go after the monster.

Chris moved so Razor can have better access to his weapon's station. She took a seat right behind him and looked down at the panicking citizens below. "Getting a lock on this thing, and once I do, hopefully we can take it down and tie up Bombard and the Pastmaster." Razor said and he chose a missile to at least distract this monster, "Octopus missiles, deployed!"

He sent the eight armed missiles to the monster and they hit their mark. They penetrated the thing's tough hide and it roared angrily. "Damn those kats!" Bombard cursed.

The familiar jet that flew into the city after the monster was making the people below have hope again. They weren't as panicking as much as before and they cheered for their mysterious heroes. Chris smiled at this and looked ahead to see the monster trying to swipe at them with its sharp claws. T-Bone had no problem avoiding this attack,

"Looks like you will have to do better than that, Sure Shot. Simple octopus missiles aren't enough to take that thing down." T-Bone pointed out.

"That was just to distract it. Now it's time to use this new missile I have been working on ever since we got here." Razor replied and he pushed a button to show an image of a new missile.

Chris blinked upon hearing this and she turned to look back, "Is that what you were sketching and working on in the garage this whole time?" she questioned and Razor gave her a bright smile,

"Yes it is. Now to see if it will actually work."

"Incoming!" T-Bone suddenly cried out and he steered the Turbokat upwards.

This sudden movement caused Chris to grab ahold of the nearest object near her, which happened to be Razor. However he was too busy focused on seeing what the monster was up to. It turned out it wasn't the monster this time. Bombard held up a gun towards the jet and firing at it.

"What's the thing he's got?" T-Bone questioned while dodging the fast rapid bullets, "It's put a dent in the Turbokat!"

"Seriously?" Razor asked in disbelief. His question was answered by a small jolt upon the bullet Bombard had shot.

"He's really bent on not giving up." Chris said and glared down at the man.

"I think it's time we stop him once and for all." Razor put in his own comment and with narrowed eyes, he made way to use the missile he had been itching to try out.

"Better hurry! He's got a lock on us!" T-Bone warned and tried to steer the jet away.

Bombard smirked as he took careful aim at the Turbokat, "So long, SWAT Kats." He said and just as he was about to shoot, the gun he was using suddenly was shot out of his hand. He gave a cry of surprise and looked for the source.

However he just couldn't see where it had come from. He had no time to dwell on it though. Now seeing he no longer had a gun, T-Bone steered the Turbokat straight for the monster. Razor locked on and sent his new missile, "Net missile away!" The missile headed for its target and just as it hit the monster, a puff of smoke went off and something that looked like a spider web began to wrap itself around the monster. Not just that but it was starting to head towards where Bombard and the Pastmaster were, "Bingo!"

The Pastmaster saw this and he growled, "That's it, I'm out of here." He held up his watch and created a portal.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bombard demanded as he tried to grab the sorcerer, however, the Pastmaster laughed,

"Leaving. So long you foolish mortal human!" He sneered before jumping into the portal and disappearing.

Bombard started to curse once more. He then felt himself being wrapped against the head of the monster. The monster couldn't take this anymore and it fell forward before landing harshly onto the street. Everyone below managed to get out of the way just before the creature fell. The thunderous noise was deafening.

"Way to go, Razor! We stopped Bombard and that creature from damaging this city!" T-Bone congratulated his friend.

"Yeah but what happened to Bombard's gun? He almost had us." Razor questioned and Chris glanced over the city,

"I don't know, but you guys are heroes. It's too bad these people will never know." She said and gave her kat friends a smile.

"But the Pastmaster managed to escape and we still have no way of getting back home." T-Bone replied as the facts began to dawn on him.

"Let's head back to the University then. Maybe there's a way to fix this." Chris offered and the SWAT Kats agreed.

While the Turbokat flew back to the university, the creature Bombard had been on disappeared, leaving the professor tangled in the tight net. The police rushed up and saw who it was, "Professor Bombard. I had a feeling you were behind those weird creatures appearing," The chief of police said, glaring at the man while his men pulled him up to his feet, "Considering what you did at your old job and the reason you got fired, you have gone too far."

"No! You have to listen to me! That jet you saw? It has kats that are humanoids! You have to track it down!" Bombard said and the chief laughed,

"Sure. Tell that to the judge. Get him out of here."

"Unhand me! Do you know who I am? I am Professor Bombard!" The evil man continued to screech while he was being hauled away.

The chief turned and watched the Turbokat fly off. He wasn't sure if the mad professor was telling the truth but one thing's for sure, he was grateful for whoever was in that jet for saving this city. He then turned and followed after his fellow police officers.

* * *

Once the Turbokat landed near the university, the SWAT Kats got out and helped Chris down, "What do we do now?" T-Bone questioned as he wasn't sure himself.

After all, Bombard and the Pastmaster were the sources of getting back home. Now with both gone, maybe there was no way of getting back. Chris shook her head and began to speak when, "Maybe I can help." The three turned to see Greg come up.

Razor narrowed his eyes at the man. He was surprised to see Chris come over to him, "Are you okay, Greg? I mean that thing sent you flying straight into a wall…" she asked and Greg laughed,

"I'll be okay. It was a good thing too because if I hadn't shot that gun out of my uncle's hand, he probably would have won."

"That was you?" T-Bone asked in shocked.

"No need to look so surprised. I told you I wanted to make up for what I did. I know what I did was wrong to all of you. I'm not asking for any forgiveness. I just wanted to make things right," Greg replied and he sighed while looking down at Chris, "Just as long as you are safe and sound, that's all that matters."

Chris blinked and sighed while shaking her head, "Okay, I guess I forgive you, Greg. But next time, you won't be so lucky." She said and gave him a soft smile to indicate she meant it.

Greg smiled back at her. He suddenly felt a large hand clap hard on his shoulder, "Yeah me too. I mean, what you did was really stupid, but you certainly made for it." T-Bone said and gave the young man a smirk.

Greg smiled back and he looked towards Razor. The smaller SWAT Kat was still frowning at him. For a long moment there was silence and finally, "What T-Bone said, just make sure you don't do anything like this again if this ever happened again." Razor said and he gave Greg a challenging look to show he meant every word.

Greg nodded, "Got ya," he turned to T-Bone, "Now, I think I can help you guys get back home."

In the ruined lab, Greg showed Chris, Razor, and T-Bone the portal making device his uncle had left, "Now to be honest, I'm not exactly too informed by this, but I will try my best," Greg looked over the machine, "It looks like it has enough power to send you kats back to your home world."

"You serious? You aren't just pulling our leg?" T-Bone questioned and Greg nodded,

"I mean it. In fact, with little adjustments, I should have a portal ready to go in about ten minutes." He confirmed.

When Chris heard this, her heart sank. That meant Razor and T-Bone will be going home today. She looked up, expecting her kat friends to be rejoicing. Instead, she was surprised to see they were a little muddled, "That's great to hear, Greg, really…" Razor began and he shifted his gaze towards Chris, "But, I don't think we're ready to go just yet."

"Yeah, I mean, Chris is still hurt and we may need to stick around more just in case." T-Bone added and Chris frowned upon hearing this.

Part of her was happy and touched that they wanted to stay longer. However, the rational side of her told her that she must let this go, "No," she said, causing everyone to look at her, "You two need to leave. Who knows how your city and world is faring? If you stay just for my sake, you might lose your home or worse. And thousands of lives are worth more than just me."

Razor and T-Bone glanced at each other before looking back at the human girl, "Chris…" Razor began but Chris shook her head,

"I'm serious; it's time you go home. We can go back to my place for you to grab anything you need or don't want to leave behind. After that, we will come back here and you can go inside the portal Greg will create for you to go back to your world." Chris said as she tried to keep her voice steady. She was reminded herself on the inside that this was all for the best and that she was doing the right thing.

The SWAT Kats wanted to argue but it would be useless. Besides, everything she said was true. It was time to go home. Finally, they both nodded and turned to Greg, "We'll be right back. Go ahead and make the preparations." Razor said and the young man nodded. The smaller kat turned to Chris, "Want to fly back with us?"

Chris nodded. She wanted to spend as much time as she could with them. Every minute counts now. The three got into the Turbokat and flew off back to where Chris lived. When they got there, the two kats took the clothes Chris bought for them and a few other things. Chris even gave them some food she had bought despite their protests. Finally, after about a half hour, they were flying back to the university. Once they landed on the roof of the main building, Greg was already there with the portal making device. He looked up upon hearing the jet arrive,

"Do you have everything?" He questioned as he watched the canopy slide back and the SWAT Kats got out with Chris following.

"Yeah, I believe so." T-Bone replied and Greg nodded,

"Okay, just give me another few minutes." He turned back to continue working on the machine.

Seeing as they had time, T-Bone turned to Chris first, "Well, I guess this is goodbye." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

Chris nodded, "I guess it is."

Razor folded his arms and smirked at the scene before him. T-Bone sighed and spoke again, "Thanks for everything Chris. I hate that I won't see you again but I'll be thinking about you whenever I eat any of the food back home."

Chris rolled her eyes, "Good to know I will only be remembered just for my cooking." She began but gasped when T-Bone gave her a hug.

"You know what I mean, kiddo," The big tabby kat said and Chris slowly smiled before hugging him back. After a minute, T-Bone stood back and patted Chris on the shoulder, "Take care of yourself, Christina. And thanks again for everything."

"Yeah, you too, T-Bone or Chance. Just promise me to stay out of trouble."

"I'll try." T-Bone gave her a wink before he hopped into the jet.

Chris frowned and finally looked at Razor, "Bye Razor. I hope you and T-Bone make it back okay." She said as she wasn't sure of what to say to him. She hated feeling this awkward since she won't be seeing him again.

Razor gave her a sad smile, "I'm sure we will. Thanks for giving us shelter and helping us, Chris. I hope you will recover all right." He said and Chris looked back at him.

She frowned and wanted to say something when Greg said, "Okay, we're ready to go!"

"Okay, let's go, bud!" T-Bone called and Razor nodded. He looked back at Chris,

"Well, bye Chris." He leaned over and gave her a small hug.

She blinked and before she could react, he had taking his arms back. She watched him go for the Turbokat. Knowing she will never see him again, she rushed after him, "Razor!" she called his name. The cinnamon colored tom kat turned and gasped when Chris wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a big hug, "Thank you for everything. I will miss you and T-Bone…"

Razor was stunned before he closed his eyes and gave Chris a hug back. They stood there for a long moment before the two backed off. Razor noticed the tears in Chris's eyes and he used a finger to wipe them away, "We will miss you. I will miss you. Please don't cry, Christina, things will be fine. Just promise me you will keep smiling in the end."

"I…I promise…" Chris sniffed and she nearly gasped when Razor suddenly leaned over and gave her small peck on the cheek.

Her eyes widen as she watched him turn and jump into the Turbokat. Her mind was at a blank before the jet began to power up. She backed away until she was near Greg. The young man pressed a few buttons, "We're ready to go."

T-Bone and Razor waved from their seats and Chris waved back. Greg pushed the final button and the sky above began to make a strange storm appear. It was the same portal T-Bone and Razor came through the first time they had arrived.

"Better hurry! It's not going to last much longer!" Greg warned.

Chris watched the canopy slide back into place. She barely can see the SWAT Kats as they hovered for a moment. She waved once more and the Turbokat turned before flying to the portal. She rushed to the edge of the building, "Razor! T-Bone!" she cried out their names and the jet disappeared into the portal just as it was closing. "Good luck to you two…" She stood there with Greg watching on. She felt a smile appear on her face knowing her kat friends were finally safe and back in their world.


	10. Chapter 10

**The last chapter! It's funny that some people thought chapter nine was the last one but nope, it's not. This is the last chapter to this story. Which means, it's pretty much done. I can't believe it. I managed to finish this story. Holy heck. But I did it...I am so glad I did. I want to thank each and every one of you who had reviewed, faved, and watched this story. That meant a lot to me and I really hope you enjoy this last chapter. This story is done, but the adventure have only just begun. If you want to know more about the next story, read this last chapter and there will be a summary of the upcoming sequel. Enjoy everyone! Also, I recommend you listen to Listen to Your Heart by Roxette when reading this. The song really gave me a boast to write this chapter. And you will see why...**

* * *

T-Bone gritted his teeth while he tried to keep control of the Turbokat. The ride through the portal was not making it any easier for him. Still, he had been flying for years and he wasn't about to let this measly portal get the best of him. Finally, after about a minute, the jet was through and the rough ride was over.

Razor let out a sigh of relief, "Glad we made it back in one piece." He said while he proceeded to look outside.

"You and me both; now to see if Megakat City is doing all right." T-Bone replied and he steered the jet to overlook the city they currently were in.

The two tom kats recognize the streets, the buildings, the city hall, and of course the Enforcer Headquarters building. Everything seemed to be normal. Just then, a familiar alarm started to sound, "SWAT Kats! Are you there? Where are you?" Callie's familiar urgent voice rang through the speakers.

Razor and T-Bone glanced at each other. They didn't think they would hear her again, "We're here, Ms. Briggs, what's the problem?" T-Bone questioned as if nothing had happened.

"Thank goodness! I was getting worried that you wouldn't answer! The Pastmaster is causing havoc on the outskirts of Megakat City! Feral and his Enforcers are helpless to stop him because he has a grand army of monsters at his disposal!" Callie answered; the fear in her voice was pretty evident.

"We're on our way, Ms. Briggs!" Razor assured the Deputy Mayor and T-Bone flew off to where the Pastmaster was.

"Guess that little imp wasn't going to waste time in trying to take over our world after all." T-Bone said, his fangs showing to indicate he had a bone to pick with the Pastmaster.

"Then let's stop him before he makes good of his threat, buddy." Razor added while he put his visor down.

"You got it." T-Bone put the Turbokat into full throttle and the jet zoomed off, "I will say, it's good to be back in our world again."

"Yeah…" Razor trailed off and his thoughts wandered to Chris. He wondered how the human girl was doing. He had no time to ponder on that for much longer since he saw the Pastmaster and his army of ancient creatures come into view.

The Pastmaster cackled upon seeing his army of dinosaurs and monsters taking down the Enforcers. Feral, Felina, and the Enforcers did everything they could to obliterate the creatures. However, it wasn't looking good. They had been lucky for the past month of not having to deal with the worst of the villains. With Feral's commands and Felina's excellent skills, they managed to keep Megakat City safe. Though, it was strange that the SWAT Kats had never shown up throughout the whole thing. Feral had been curious if maybe the vigilante duo finally gave up. No. That could not be it. He had come to know the SWAT Kats were considered stubborn and never missed the chance to take down the villains as well as embarrass him.

"Keep firing! Do not give in!" Feral ordered as he kept using lasers and bullets to down more of the creatures.

"I don't know, Uncle! Every time we shoot one down, another ten come up!" Felina said and she shot down a flying lizard that was coming at her.

Feral clenched his teeth. If this keeps up, there was no way they could win. He hated to admit it, but he was silently hoping that those SWAT Kats will actually show up and help out. The Enforcers can certainly use it right about now. Then, as if to answer his silent prayer, that ever so familiar sound of the Turbokat jet could be heard.

"The SWAT Kats!" Felina said in relief. Feral closed his eyes to let out a sigh. For once, he was happy to see his rivals.

The Pastmaster looked up and was downright shocked to see the familiar jet come into view, "What? How on earth did those two get back here?" He questioned in utter outraged.

T-Bone smirked upon hearing this, "What's the matter, Pastmaster? Did you really miss us that much? Sorry, but we still have a score to settle."

"You cannot stop me and my army!" The Pastmaster shouted and he pointed his claw at the jet, "Destroy them!"

His army started to do just that. Razor glared, "Sorry, but that was a big mistake on your part," He pressed a button to show his new Net Missile, "Just for you, Pasty. Net Missile, away!"

The Net Missile flew off from the Turbokat and it exploded upon the creatures. It started to wrap around them and spread further. The Pastmaster tried to back away but it was too late. He found himself wrapped in the sticky substance.

"No! This cannot be! I was so close to conquering this city and this world!" The sorcerer screeched.

"Sorry, but we're never letting that happen," T-Bone replied and he glanced back at Razor, "Way to go, Razor!"

Razor gave him a thumbs up all the while there was a halfhearted smile on his face. Feral and Felina landed their helicopters and rushed to the Pastmaster. It was only him since his magic was put to a stop. The creatures he summoned had disappeared, "You're under arrest!" Feral said while pointing his gun at the imp.

The Pastmaster tried to get free of the tangled substance, but it was no use, "Curse those SWAT Kats!"

Felina looked up at the hovering jet, "Thanks guys! Glad to know you are back! Were you taking a vacation or something?" She asked in curiosity of where the two have been for the past several weeks.

"Uh, you could say that, Lieutenant." T-Bone laughed nervously. Just how was he going to explain that he and Razor went into another universe all together?

Feral walked up once his men had the Pastmaster in cuffs, "So, you two did finally decided to show up." He said giving them a stern look.

"Good to see you again, Commander. Now if you will excuse us, we have to head back." T-Bone started to lift the Turbokat into the air and the jet took off.

Feral and Felina watched the SWAT Kats go before they glanced at each other, "So, did you really miss them, Uncle?" Felina questioned the teasing tone clear in her voice.

Feral rolled his eyes, "Of course I did not! Thanks to them, we have to clean up this silly string like substance!" He said and he marched off.

Felina watched him go and said to herself, "Yup, he did miss them."

In the meantime, T-Bone and Razor were both relieved to see the familiar Salvage Yard come into view. T-Bone pressed the button to open the door that lead down into the hanger and flew the Turbokat inside. Once he parked the jet and shut it off, the two got out.

"Home sweet home…" T-Bone said and he looked at Razor.

"Yeah…" The smaller SWAT Kat turned to look back at the jet, "We might as well unpack everything we got from…Chris."

"Yeah, good idea."

Once they had unloaded the clothes and food, the two tom kats got out of their SWAT Kat gear to be Chance and Jake again. They walked out of the hidden hanger to their home of their Auto Body Shop. Chance checked the phone to see there were several missing calls. Some of the messages were of some customers requesting tows and other various things. Luckily, it was nothing too big.

It was hard to believe. Even though it was only a little over a month that they had been gone, to them it seemed like forever ago. While Chance called back the customers, Jake put away the food. He had to clean out the fridge of the rotten food inside. Once that was done, he headed for his room to put away the clothes. He was really going through the motions since his mind wasn't all there. He was still thinking about Chris. He had to admit, that goodbye was the hardest he ever had to deal with.

He removed his shirt and frowned down upon the wounds Bombard inflicted on him. He had nearly forgotten about them since he was so busy of taking down the villains. Adrenaline can do that to you. His fur was coated in dry blood around where the wounds were and he sighed while rubbing his head. The tortures Bombard made him go through were definitely excruciating. His body ached and the wounds were sending some numbing pains now that he noticed them.

"I need a shower." Jake muttered and he turned to go to the bathroom.

The shower was what he needed. Despite feeling some pain of the hot water hitting his wounds, he was starting to feel much better. He sighed in content. He opened his eyes to stare at the familiar tile wall in front of him. His mind once more drifted back to Chris. He couldn't help himself. He was already missing her. He shook his head and finished his shower. Once he was done, he applied some alcohol to his injures and put bandages on them. He tenderly put on a clean shirt and pants before walking out.

He was met with Chance, "Hey buddy. How are you feeling?" The bigger kat asked in slight concern.

Jake shrugged, "I'm doing better. The wounds aren't that bad so they should fade in time."

"That's good, but that's not all I'm asking…"

Jake frowned, "What do you mean?" he asked and he by passed Chance to go downstairs.

"You know what I mean. I'm talking about Chris." Chance said as he followed his friend.

Jake paused before looking back at Chance, "Why are you asking me about her?"

"I'm just concerned. Like, I miss her too, but I hope you aren't going to go into that cliché teenage emo stage because we can no longer see her."

Jake narrowed his eyes at Chance, "I'm not going emo, Chance, get real. Besides, I'm not a teenager, I'm 24 remember?"

"Yeah, but I also saw how you kissed her right before we left." Chance began and Jake let out a groan,

"That wasn't what you think. I kissed her to try to make her feel better. She was crying and I hated seeing that."

"But…"

"Chance, drop it. It's done. We're home and Chris is safe back in her own world. I'm going to miss her but I will get over it. Now come on, I'm starving." Jake walked away, leaving Chance to watch after him.

"He's lying to himself…" Chance whispered and he shook his head.

And he was right. Despite what he said, Jake could feel sadness looming over his head. He tried to ignore it but he couldn't. He didn't think missing Chris would be this bad, but he hoped he will get over it soon like he said he would. The question was will he be able to? If he doesn't, he certainly wasn't going to show it to Chance otherwise his friend was probably going to send him to therapy.

* * *

There was a cold chill in the air around the time December came. Chris usually would enjoy this type of weather since it wasn't always cold in Florida. However, she hardly paid any attention to it. In fact, she ignored the weather completely. She didn't give any consideration to anything around her. She went about her daily routine without acknowledging the people or the environment.

Greg had noticed this and he knew the reason very well. The only problem is he couldn't cure her obvious depression. It was pretty clear that Chris missed the SWAT Kats very much. She had already made it clear that those two kats became like family to her. No one could ever replace them. It really broke Greg's heart to see Chris walking around with a rain cloud over her head every day.

He tried everything in attempt to make her feel somewhat better. But no matter what he did, Chris's depression only got worse. He was starting to fear for the worst. He thought of the portal making device his uncle had left. Now with his uncle in jail for the rest of his life, Greg was taken charge of all the things Bombard used to have. This included his inventions. The young man had put the portal device away safely just in case.

He decided to bring it up to Chris. After work on December 6th, Greg hurried to catch Chris before she left for her house, "Chris? Would you give me a moment?"

Chris stopped and looked back towards him, "Yes Greg?" Her hazel eyes seemed cloudy and Greg frowned down at her,

"I know you miss your kat friends and I was thinking…"

"No Greg. Forget it. No matter what you suggest, nothing will make me feel better. I know I promised them I would smile but I just can't. Now if you will excuse me." She turned to get inside her car.

"I know that and well, I do have a suggestion that might cure you."

Chris paused before looking back at him, "What?"

"I was thinking that we can use that portal device and help you go to their universe. I'm sure it still has the power."

"What?" Chris felt a little stunned at this suggestion.

"Yeah, what do you think?" Greg figured it was the best idea. Not to mention it would probably make Chris happy.

"I…" Chris was too shocked to speak. She didn't know what to say other than thinking there was a possibility of her going into Jake and Chance's world.

"I know, it's a lot to take in. Here's my number. Give me a call when you make up your mind." Greg handed her a piece of paper and he turned to walk off.

Chris watched him go and looked down at the paper with his number on it. She shook her head and pocketed the paper. Should she really go through with this? She decided to think it over. She drove off back to her house and she can almost feel that familiar sense of dread overcoming her. When her house came into view, she cut the engine to her car and stared up at her house. She hated coming home now. The place looked so empty.

She slowly got out and walked over to the front door. She unlocked it and carefully opened the door. Sure enough, there was no one here. Chance was sitting on the couch. She closed the door behind her and removed her shoes. She walked over and sat on the couch. She closed her eyes as she recalled the memories she shared with Chance and Jake.

Once she had gotten home after seeing the SWAT Kats off, she cleaned the place up even though she hated to do so. She didn't exactly have anything to remember them by. Though she still had the earring Jake made for her. When she helped Razor and T-Bone get their things, she tried to give the earring back, however…

"Keep it. It will protect you from just about anything, including wanna be robbers." Razor said and gave her a smile.

Chris couldn't help but smile as well from his statement. After all, a robber nearly got what he wanted. Funny thing, if he hadn't tried to do so, Chris never would have met Razor and T-Bone. Chris was glad to know she still had the earring that the smaller SWAT Kat made for her. She kept wearing it all the time. It was really the only thing she had to remember Razor and T-Bone. She didn't think this would be so hard. After all, they were always going to go home no matter what. Then why did she feel so depressed even after several weeks have passed?

Chris shook her head and she stood up from the couch to walk to the backyard. The backyard looked so empty without the Turbokat. She stared for a moment before turning and walking towards the garage. Jake used to be in there to make his inventions and other things. She opened the door and took noticed that she forgot to clean this place up. She sighed and set to work on that. Luckily Razor took most of what he made and other scraps leftover. He even made sure to put the tools away. She smiled at this.

"How considerate of him." Chris whispered and felt the ache of depression hit her once more. The thought of Razor made her recall the kiss he gave her before leaving. She shook her head before she made herself even more depressed than she already was.

She walked around the garage and took noticed of something white on the desk. She frowned as she never noticed that before. She walked over and saw it was an envelope. There some writing on it; "To Christina."

She frowned before opening the envelope and saw it was a letter. There was even a photo inside. She decided to look at that later and opened the folded paper. She recognized Jake's neat handwriting,

"Jake?" she whispered and started to read,

" _Dear Christina or Chris,_

 _I know this isn't much but I thought I write this letter ahead of time. I just wanted to say that there is no words to describe how grateful Chance and I that you took us in. I will be honest, when we first came into this world, we both were scared. I mean this kind of thing isn't new to us, but this universe is and we had no idea what we were going to do. We had no way of going back and the creatures that you told us are humans would probably take us to be studied or something if they ever saw us._

 _Luckily, you needed our help and I decided to help you even though there was a big chance you would have turned us in. I am really glad I followed my instinct to rescue you. You turned out to be a miracle that Chance and I needed. You gave us shelter, delicious food, tools to repair the Turbokat, and became a very good friend to us. I know it might not seem like much, but you are the first to know who we really are. I don't know how I could ever express my gratitude to you and neither could Chance. The only thing I do know is that you will miss us. We will miss you too. Just know we will always think of you no matter what._

 _Chance and I used your camera to take a photo of us so you can still remember us. Please take care of yourself, Chris. And remember to keep smiling. You look very pretty when you do._

 _Yours truly and always your friends, Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong aka Razor and T-Bone: The SWAT Kats._ "

Chris could feel tears welling up in her eyes once more. She slowly took out the photo and couldn't help but smile down at it. It showed Jake and Chance in front of the Turbokat and smiling at the camera, "Jake…Chance…I miss you guys." She shook her head and sniffed, "I wish I could keep smiling but…I can't…"

They were grateful for her? They had no idea what a big of impact they left on her. When they came into her life, she no longer was bored of the same routine. For once, she felt her life had meaning. Now that her kat friends were gone, she was back to doing the same old thing. She didn't want to deal with that anymore.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of the front door opening. She gasped and there was a glimmer of hope, "Jake? Chance?" She put the letter and photo back into her envelope and she walked out of the garage.

"Hey Chris!" She gasped to see a young man younger than her by a couple of years taking his shoes off, "I thought I surprise you by coming home."

"Alan!" Chris was a little disappointed to know it wasn't her kat friends. But that was okay because her brother was home, "I'm glad you're back. How was your trip?"

"Eh, long and tiring. I'm just glad to be back," Alan sighed and rubbed his short dark brown hair, "What about you? Anything new happened with you?"

Chris snorted, "You have no idea. Get cleaned up and I will tell you during dinner." Normally, she wouldn't tell this kind of thing to anyone since no one will ever believe her. However, she was close to her brother and she was sure he would believe her. Plus, she has the photo and letter to prove her word.

She made dinner while he took a shower. Once Alan was dressed and the two began to eat, that's when Chris began to tell him her story of the SWAT Kats and her adventures. Alan was speechless throughout the whole thing. Once she was done, he blinked for a long moment. Finally, he spoke,

"Let me get this straight; you were sheltering two humanoid kats this whole time?"

"Just for about a month; and they left weeks ago." Chris replied and Alan shook his head,

"Come on, Chris, give me a break. There is no way that you…" he trailed off when Chris shoved the photo towards him.

He blinked and looked down at the two kats smiling up at him, "Wait, so they?"

"Yes, they were real. And they were the best friends I could ever ask for," Chris looked out to the backyard, "I'm glad they're back in their own world but I still miss them."

Alan stared down at the photo and looked up to see his sister staring outside with a dejected look on her face. He had never seen her so depressed, "I'm sorry to hear that, Chris. They sound really cool," He looked back down at the photo, "And that's a really cool jet they have too. I wish I could have flown in it."

Chris laughed, "Yeah…I managed to myself and it flies great."

"Yeah but you got hurt as well. Are you okay?" Alan frowned in worry.

"I'm fine. My wounds healed a long time ago," Chris shrugged and she started to finger the earring Jake had made her, "The only thing I have to remember them by is that photo, this earring Jake made me, and this letter."

Alan took the letter and read it over. He didn't recognize the handwriting. It certainly wasn't his sister's since hers was a little messy. So it was true. There used to be kats living here in the house. His eyes widen when he recalled Chris saying she let Chance sleep in his bed, "Wait, if this big guy Chance Furlong slept in my bed, do I have to worry about cat fur?"

Chris rolled her eyes, "Relax, bud, I put on fresh sheets and cleaned the other ones. No need to worry about cat fur."

Alan nodded and looked back down at the letter. From the sound of things, his older sister and the two kats had really gotten close in such a short span amount of time, "You really do miss them, huh?"

Chris looked back when Alan spoke. She frowned and looked down at the table, "Yes. Yes I do."

"Well, is there a chance you could go into their world?"

Chris was not expecting this question. She looked up at her brother to see if he was joking. She could see he had a very serious look on his face, "I…" She recalled what Greg said to her earlier in the day, "Well, I guess…?"

"Then why don't you go live with them?" Alan questioned as if his sister should know that by now.

Chris's frown deepened, "But Alan, I can't simply just go into their world."

"Why not?"

"Well first of all, it's only a possibility of it happening. Second, even if I could go, I highly doubt it will be a two way trip. That means I won't be able to see you or mom and dad again." Chris argued and Alan sighed,

"Yeah that I kinda figured. But Chris, I think those SWAT Kats coming into your life was a big wake up call for you."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. I know you, Chris, from the time we were small. I mean, what are you doing right now in your life? Not much, right? Mom and dad have always asked you what you wanted to do and you never could figure out what it was. So, maybe this is the thing you were seeking. From what you told me, you had fun for the first time in your life. These SWAT Kats sound like really cool kats and I think they view you as family just as you did."

Chris wasn't sure what to think. Normally Alan wasn't the type to speak so much like this. So seeing him act like some wise mentor was bugging her, "Give me a break, Alan, do you really think it was destiny that Jake and Chance were to come to me and that I have to go live with them?" She questioned, giving her brother a knowing look.

Alan shrugged, "If you want to put it that way, sure. Not to mention from how things are in this letter, apparently you and this Jake became very personal friends."

"Alan!" Chris cried and her brother laughed,

"Come on! He said you look pretty when you smile. That's gotta mean something."

Chris could feel her cheeks flush and she said, "Sheesh, like that will ever happen. I mean, in case you forgot, he's a kat, I'm a human."

"Your point?" Alan asked and Chris narrowed her eyes at him,

"Aren't kats and humans not supposed to mix?"

Alan shrugged, "Eh who cares about that? I don't think that's going to stop you."

"Oh forget it." Chris groaned and she decided not to bring up the fact Razor gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Anyway, my point is, Chris, I think you're better off living in their world. I would be very surprised if you weren't downright depressed after they had left."

"I…" Chris frowned since what her brother said was starting to make sense. She had been upset and down ever since Razor and T-Bone gone back to their universe. Was it worth to leave her human world, her family, and everything to go live in the world her kat friends call home? "Alan, even if I were to leave, what would become of you, mom, and dad?"

"We'll make by. Mom and dad probably will never understand why you had to leave but hey I'm not going to tell you what to do. The only thing I can say is, follow what your heart tells you." Chris frowned at the last statement Alan just said. It was pretty deep coming from him. Her brother got up while taking the plate, "I'm going to go unpack. I'll let you think it over. Whatever you decide on; I will support you."

Once he left, Chris stared down at the table. This conversation wasn't what she was expecting. It did give her a lot to think about. To be honest, she wasn't sure if she should take up on Greg's offer of going into the other world. After all, she probably will never return. That means she won't see her parents or her brother again.

Then, her brother's words about her being unhappy came back to her. She never thought about it before but he was right. Even before the SWAT Kats came into her life, she had wanted something more out of her life. It wasn't that she was depressed like she was now. She only became very sad because she missed Jake and Chance. However, she still wished that she could do more. Her life here had been very boring and she never knew what she wanted to do in her life. When she wished for that something would come into her life, the SWAT Kats showed up. Was that a sign that she belonged with them?

For a long time, she continued to ponder and weigh her options. Follow what your heart tells you is what Alan said. Her brain was saying logically she should stay here but her heart told her something entirely different. She recalled the looks on both Razor and T-Bone's faces when she urged them to go back home despite them saying they were willing to stay a bit longer. The letter Razor left her also indicated that they were probably missing her just as much as she was.

She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Finally after a long quiet debate, she made her choice. And she felt it was the best one she ever made. She picked up her cell phone and using the paper Greg gave her, she dialed his number. After a couple of rings, Greg's voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Greg, it's Chris. I'm calling to tell you that I made up my mind…"

* * *

The next day, Chris looked around at the things she packed. Her car was small so she couldn't exactly bring everything with her. Still, she figured she had enough that she needed. She made sure she had her cell phone as well. Her room was looking pretty bare about now. She sighed.

"You absolutely sure this is what you want to do, Chris?" Alan questioned as he came into the room.

"Yes," she looked back at her brother, "I gave it a lot of thought. You were right. My life here was going nowhere. When the SWAT Kats came, I never felt happier. I will miss you as well as mom and dad."

Alan nodded. He can see Chris was set on going into the kat world, "Well, I guess I hope you will be happier over there. And be careful. From what you told me, that world is always infested with villains." He said and Chris laughed,

"Don't worry. I became friends with the best protectors. They will make sure I stay safe," Chris paused and she turned before taking an envelope and gave it to Alan, "Here, give this to mom and dad when they get back. I know they probably will never understand that I will be gone but at least the photo that has Razor and T-Bone will probably show I did go up and disappear."

Alan took the envelope and he gave Chris a hug, "Can I go with you to where you have to go through this portal thing?" He questioned. He was going to miss his big sister. They had always been close.

"Sure, bud. Now come on, help me get my stuff in my car." Chris and Alan grabbed her bags to pack it in her car. Luckily there was enough room for Alan to sit in the front.

Finally, the two set off back to the University. After the whole ordeal with Bombard and the monster, the school was shut down to make repairs and be wiped clean of anything the evil man left behind. Greg thought that was the best place to meet up. When the two siblings arrived, the place was deserted except for one lone man standing in the parking lot.

"I'm guessing that's Greg?" Alan questioned and Chris nodded before they got out.

Greg smiled upon seeing them, "Hey, glad you made it," he looked at Alan curiously, "I take it, this is your younger brother?"

"Yes. He's honestly the reason I made up my mind about this choice." Chris replied and Greg gave her a sad smile,

"I understand. I will warn you that this device barely has enough power to make one more portal. So when I start it, you will only have at least ten seconds to go through. Otherwise it will be gone forever." Greg explained and he pushed a few buttons on the machine.

"Will it take me straight to Razor and T-Bone?" Chris asked in curiosity.

"I have no guarantee on that. All I can say is that you will be able to get into their world. Once you are through, that's it. You can never come back. So that's why I am asking you if this is really what you want? I did offer you this choice because I hated seeing you so upset." Greg gave Chris a serious look.

Chris was silent for a long moment. She glanced back at Alan. He only merely nodded to show he will support in whatever choice she makes. She made up her mind. She was going. She will miss her family and even Greg. Still, she can feel her heart yearning for her kat friends.

"I'm going. I already packed everything in my car. I'm ready to go." She finally said and Greg nodded,

"Okay. I am only making sure. Give me just a minute to prepare the machine. Once everything is in place, you better start your car to get ready to drive through." Greg instructed and he set to work.

"Got it. Just give my brother a lift home after this." Chris said and Greg gave her a confirmed nod. She turned back to Alan, "Good luck, little bro. Look after mom and dad for me."

"I will. I know they will miss you but I'm sure they will probably understand in the end that you want to be happy. Good luck in that kat world." Alan replied and the two hugged once more.

"Okay, the machine is ready to go." Greg stood up and Chris turned towards him.

Without warning, Chris leaned over and gave him a hug. Greg blinked in shock, "Thanks Greg. I know this is probably hard on you but I do appreciate you doing this," she stepped back to smile up at him, "Thanks for everything you did. I know I will never return the feelings you hold for me but I know you will be a great boyfriend to someone someday. Don't ever stop looking."

Chris leaned up and gave Greg a small kiss on the cheek to show she meant every word. Greg blushed upon both her statements and the peck. He gave her a faint smile, "Thanks Chris. I really hope you will be happy in the kat world and with the SWAT Kats; especially with Razor because I know he's missing you." He said and Chris playfully rolled her eyes.

She figured it was best not to argue with him on that subject. She backed away and looked at Greg and Alan for a long moment. Finally, she turned and got inside her car. Once she started the engine, she sighed and shifted her gaze back to the two young men. She gave them a thumbs up.

Greg nodded and he turned before pushing a few buttons and he cried over his shoulder, "Get ready! Remember, you only have ten seconds!"

"Got it!" She said through the open window.

"Here we go!" Greg pushed the final button. At first nothing happened but the machine started to sputter and the wind picked up a little before a small yellow portal appeared not too far away from Chris's car, "Go!"

Chris closed her window, revved her engine and her car raced to the portal. The portal was already going out. She went straight in but not before looking back at Greg and Alan one last time. The two men waved and the portal disappeared as soon as Chris was through. Silence fell once more and Alan sighed,

"I really hope Chris will be happy."

"You and me both. But I think this is what she wanted." Greg said and he smiled up at the sky.

Meanwhile, Chris can feel her car rattling from being pulled while she was driving through the portal. She was starting to feel a little sick from the jolts. She wondered how long this ride was going to be. Finally, just like it started, it stopped and she reached the end of the portal. Once she was through, the portal disappeared.

She stopped her car and let out a sigh, "Well, that was some ride." She wiped her forehead and looked up at the sky. She noticed that it wasn't bright blue back in her world. Instead, it was yellow and green. She looked around and could see a sign not too far away. She drove up to it and was happy to see it was written in plain English. It showed two directions, Megakat City to the north and the Metal Salvage Yard to the south. She had made it. She was officially in the world Jake and Chance lived.

She recalled of the tom kats telling her they lived in the Salvage Yard. She steered her car in the direction and began to drive towards it, "Jake, Chance, I'm coming…"

* * *

"It's almost time to close up shop. Did you wanna call it a night, buddy?" Chance questioned Jake as the two toms were currently busy finishing up a customer's car.

It had been several weeks since they came home. There haven't exactly been any villain sightings since the Pastmaster. This gave Jake and Chance the time to catch up with their customers. Still, despite being busy, there was a lingering sadness going around them both. Neither had ever brought it up, but they were thinking the same. Chris was still in their minds. Chance still missed her but he knew Jake was probably missing her more.

They don't exactly joke like they used to. It was hard to believe but it seemed Chris became a part of their lives that they were complete. Who knew a human girl from another world would make a big difference, "Yeah. Let me just finish up with these wires." Jake replied and he continued to do his work.

Chance nodded and he turned the sign over to say close. He headed for the kitchen to see if he can grab some milk and watch some Scaredy Kat. Jake tried to keep his mind preoccupied. No matter what he did, his mind always drifted back to Chris. He lowered the pliers and rubbed his forehead. He thought after a few weeks, he wouldn't still be missing her so much. But he still did. In fact, if he didn't know any better, he was missing her more than when he first left.

It was both frustrating and depressing at the same time. Jake sighed and stared at the wires of the car before him. He wished there was a way to cure him of this. Deep down, he kind of wished she was here. But that was impossible. There was no way she could ever come here. He faintly heard the sound of a car approaching. He frowned and decided to ignore it. It was probably Burke and Murray again. If it was, he was not in the mood to deal with them.

And if it was a customer, they will have to come back tomorrow. They were closed now anyway. He continued to work despite hearing a car being shut off and a door opening and closing. He heard the gravel crackle from someone walking towards the shop. When he heard them stop nearby, without looking up, he said over his shoulder,

"Sorry, but you will have to come back tomorrow. We're closed."

"You're not even open for a good friend?" Jake heard a familiar voice question. No it couldn't be. He straightened up to look towards the entrance and at first he thought he was seeing things.

The nearly setting sun shined upon a familiar human girl. She gave him a small smile while her arms were folded. Was he just imagining her? Or did she really come? He continued to gape at her and she laughed while shaking her head,

"Hi Jake, it's been a few weeks since I have seen you but it feels like forever." Chris said the smile still on her face.

"Chris? Is it really you?" Jake asked and he began to walk towards her.

"Yup, it's me in the flesh." She nodded.

There was a long silence before Jake hurried over and gave her a hug. She felt solid so she was indeed here. She wasn't just figment of his imagination. Now knowing she was truly here, he felt joy overcome him as he continued to hold her close,

"Chris! I can't believe you're actually here!" He said and Chris laughed while hugging him back,

"Believe me, I can't believe it either."

"Jake?" Chance called since he heard voices in the garage. Chris and Jake backed away from each other just as the big tom kat came up, "What the? Chris?"

"Hi Chance." Chris waved and found herself once more being engulfed by a hug.

"Chris! You're here! But how?" Chance questioned as he beamed down at the girl before him.

Chris laughed, "I will tell you over dinner. Would you mind showing me the kitchen?" She asked and the two toms happily walked to show her where the kitchen was.

It became a somewhat celebration that night. For the first time ever in over a month, all three were happy and it was because they missed each other. During dinner, Chris told Jake and Chance about how she managed to get here in this world.

"So there was still enough power left to make a portal here." Jake said and Chris nodded. Chance frowned slightly,

"But if that's the case, that means it was a one way trip. You mean you came here just for us?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you gave it some serious thought about that, Chris? We don't want you to be homesick." Jake began but the girl shook her head,

"Believe me, I thought long and hard about my choice. It's true that I will miss my parents and brother. However, it was really my younger brother that had me think over my decision. He told me to follow what my heart tells me. And my heart says I should live here," She noticed Jake and Chance still giving her a concerned look before she continued, "The thing was, before you two even came, I wasn't happy with my life. It was always the same for me. I even made a wish that something would happen to me to give me my true meaning of living. That's when you both came. After you left, I never felt more depressed in all my life. My life back in the human world is over. I decided to come live here with you guys."

There was a long pause, "Well, we missed you too, Chris. And not just your cooking mind you," Chance gave Chris a wink and he continued, "We only hope that you made the right choice is all. If what you are saying is true, we will be happy to have you live here."

"And that means we're going to have to make adjustments." Jake said logically and his intelligent brain began to work once more.

Chris frowned at this, "Does that mean I have to stay hidden forever?"

"Not at all, in fact, you're lucky. Remember the earring I made you?" Jake questioned as he was already getting an idea in his mind.

Chris nodded and she reached up to grasp the said earring, "I still wear it in fact. I haven't really taken it off since you guys left."

Jake was touched by this but he had to focus, "That's good. I already have an idea of how you can blend with us without anyone noticing about you being human."

"I'll say. If you go around, the kats here will think you're an alien or something." Chance added and Chris shivered,

"I kinda figured. I know for a fact no humans exist in this world."

"Don't worry about that. What I will be making will take a bit of time but we have a lot of that," Jake stood up and turned to Chance, "Hey Chance, why don't you show Chris her room while I get started on inventing on making Chris blend in."

"No problem. Will the empty guest room be okay?" Chance asked and Jake nodded,

"Seems like a good place for her. There's plenty of space."

"Great. Come on, Chris, I'll help you get your things and show you your room. Then I'll take you down to the Hanger." Chance offered and Chris smiled brightly,

"Sounds good to me. Lead the way, Chance!"

While Chance showed Chris her room, Jake went down into the hanger to make another earring for Chris. While he busily worked, he couldn't believe the human girl was going to be living here. He had hoped it but he never brought it up in fear Chris would refuse. It was apparent that she missed them just as they missed her. The problems of her living here weren't going to be a big issue.

For one thing, unlike back when they were stuck at her house, Chris could freely move about in the Salvage Yard since the place was a little far off from Megakat City. Not that it would matter because Jake was working on something that will make her go unnoticed by the other kats. It took him a few hours to invent such a thing. He was nearly done when he heard Chance come down followed by Chris,

"Welcome to the Hanger, where we keep the Turbokat and other various vehicles." Chance held up his arms and Chris stared at what was front of her,

"Wow, this place is bigger than I thought. It's hard to believe you made this Hanger." She gaped and walked toward the Turbokat.

"Well, this place was sort of already here. It was an abandoned bunker. We did add a few things to it like the railway to make the Turbokat fly out of." Chance explained and smiled wide as the girl kept looking around.

Jake was smiling as well. He never thought he and Chance would ever show their Hanger to anyone. If Feral ever found out about this place, their SWAT Kat days would be over in no time flat. Chris was the first to ever know about their secret. They can certainly trust her since she did shelter them back in her human world.

"Still, this is really cool," Chris turned back to the two kats, "I'm also glad to know that your city and world wasn't in peril."

Chance shrugged, "Eh, the Pastmaster nearly succeeded into doing that but we got back in time to stop him."

"That's good to hear." Chris looked towards the lockers that had letter T.B on one and R on the other. She assumed that's probably where they keep their SWAT Kat gear.

"Okay, I'm almost done with this." Jake announced and Chance and Chris glanced towards him.

"What will it do anyway, buddy?" Chance asked in mild curiosity.

Jake smirked, "If I make this right, it will give Chris the appearance of a kat like us."

Chris blinked in surprise, "Seriously?"

Jake nodded, "That's why it's taking me some time to make this. With this, you don't have to worry about hiding anymore," he put in the final screw and beamed, "There, that's done."

He walked over and gave Chris the earring, "Oh." She said staring down at it.

"Just push the tiny button when you have it on your ear." Jake instructed.

Chris put the earring on her right ear and she did exactly what he said. She felt the earring make a buzzing sound and there was a small flash. She blinked and looked down at herself, "Whoa!" She gasped when she saw her arms looked furry. She put a hand on her arm but to her, it still felt like her normal skin.

"Wow, you look just like a kat. You even have a tail." Chance pointed out and Chris looked behind her.

She indeed had a tail even though it wasn't even real, "Looks like it's working perfectly fine." Jake said a satisfied smile on his face.

"Thank you Jake. It makes me wish I thought of this while you were back in the human world so you and Chance would have walked around without anyone knowing." Chris said and Jake waved his hand,

"No it's fine. That's all in the past. And now that you're here, there are other things we have to work out."

Chris nodded. For the next two weeks, things became pretty busy for all three. For one, now that Chris had the kat disguise, she needed all the things to become a citizen of Megakat City. Filling out the paperwork was a lot of hassle but worth it. Eventually, Chris became a resident to the city and she adopted the last name Scratkata.

She got a job at the Salvage Yard since she was already living there and went to Megakat City's University to continue her studies. During that time, Chris found herself much happier in the company of Jake and Chance. She was glad to be around them once more. And it certainly was no secret that they were glad to have her back as well.

Chris will however still remain fascinated at the fact the kats here celebrated Christmas. She was glad she had gotten the gifts for her two good kat friends. She just knew they will love them. She did sometimes wonder how her brother and parents were doing but that was in the past.

On Christmas day, Jake and Chance didn't exactly give her much except a few clothes since she didn't have a lot. She was fine since she knew they couldn't afford a whole lot due their job. She laughed when she saw Chance look surprised at his gift, "Tom and Jerry, the complete series?" He questioned and Chris beamed at him,

"I bought that right before I got here. I thought it would be the perfect gift for you." She said and Chance gave her a tight hug,

"Thanks Chris! I can't wait to watch this! Now I can binge watch this and Scaredy Kat!"

"Oh great…" Jake mumbled while placing his face into his hand.

"I'll watch it with you. Now can you please let me go, Chance? I can't breathe…" Chris said and Chance backed away.

Chance rushed off to put the DVD of Tom and Jerry on right away. Chris laughed and turned to Jake, "Here, it's not exactly much but I hope you like it." She handed the heavy box to the cinnamon colored tom kat.

Jake opened the gift and found it was a brand new set of tools, "Wow…"

"I figured you could probably use some new ones." Chris shrugged and Jake beamed at her,

"As a matter of fact I did. I take it this came from the human world as well?"

"They did indeed. Those are the same tools my dad uses. He says they're supposed to be the best kind." Chris said and couldn't help but smile at the adorable look Jake was giving off.

Just the way he was smiling down at the tools was so cute. She had no idea how much she missed him until seeing him again. Just like Chance, he leaned over and gave her a hug. He didn't do it so tightly but this hug was making Chris feel all warm inside.

"Thank you so much, Chris. I don't know how to say this but we missed you a whole lot. I missed you. And seeing that you are here and living with us, I think that's the best gift we can ever receive." Jake admitted and he backed away to smile at her.

Chris's cheeks were still a little flushed and she managed to smile back, "Me too, Jake. I'm glad that I decided to come here. I do feel at home here and I'm not just saying that."

She recalled what Alan and Greg said about certain feelings she had for this tom kat. At first she didn't think it meant anything because she didn't want to develop such feelings. However, she was beginning to realize that maybe there was something romantic going on between her and Jake. Question was should this be allowed? Despite her now living here, she was still a human while he was a kat.

She had no time to dwell on that thought. The loud noise of alarm went off and Chris jumped, "Trouble!" Jake said and he put the tools down before he rushed to the Hanger. Chance was right behind him.

Chris blinked in surprise and she remembered that her kat friends were superheroes. Curious, she ran to the hidden door that led to the Hanger and she climbed down the ladder. Just in time for she could hear a woman's voice ring out, "SWAT Kats, come in! Town Hall is being attacked by Dr. Viber and his mutated plants!"

"Don't worry, Miss Briggs, we're on our way!" Chance said and he and Jake turned to Chris, "Too bad for having a day off on Christmas. Looks like Viber didn't want to celebrate."

Chris smirked, "Then give him an extra punch for me."

"We will. Later Chris! Hopefully we'll be back before evening rolls around!" Jake said before he and Chance turned to get dressed.

Once they were dressed as Razor and T-Bone, Chris watched them get in the Turbokat and start the jet up. She rushed back up the ladder and rushed outside to watch the black jet take off toward the city, "Go get him, Razor and T-Bone." She said, a smile on her face.

She didn't mind that her kat friends had to go during Christmas. She was happy to know she was with them and that they were out there protecting their city. This was just the beginning of course.

 **End of Story One: Parallel Dimensions**

* * *

 **Coming soon... Story Two: Nightmares**

 **Chris, a human girl, has been living with her two kat friends Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong for a couple of months now. She has been living happily and helping keep the secret of the SWAT Kats. That is until she has a terrible nightmare that the Metalikats kill Razor. This leaves Chris very distraught. Now she fears for the tom kat that she is slowly starting to love over time. She comes up with an idea in order to prevent her nightmare from coming true; she decides to be a SWAT Kat herself. And thus Starlight, the newest member of the SWAT Kats is born.**


End file.
